Road to Nationals
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: Sequel to 'Winning Isn't Everything'. New Directions has won regionals, and is now tackling Nationals. What drama will occur next? Puckleberry, Shell, Faberry friendship, Rachel/Shelby bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to Winning Isn't Everything. Just so you guys know, it's set around Nationals, in early June, and the glee club won regionals with no drama. For my own reasons I wanted to skip regionals. Anyway, for this chapter you should know that Finchel did happen in season 1, but instead of Rachel getting together with Finn after regionals, she started going out with Puck. Sorry Finchel fans. **

**I still don't own Glee.**

"So I booked the courtyard, and you still need to decide on a band,"

"Rachie-" Shelby tried to cut in as we walked to the choir room.

"Also, a catering service,"

"Rach-"

"You need to decide on flowers as well," I continued, not to be deterred by her.

"Rachel!" She said loud enough to get my attention. I stopped and looked at her. She hadn't called me that in six months since she came back into my life.

"Sweetie, you are a fantastic maid of honor, but you've been so focused on helping me with wedding plans, that you haven't had anytime for yourself." Shelby said, cupping my cheek. I glanced around at the passing kids, slightly embarrassed at her public affection. "I am relieving you of all responsibility tonight. Go out with your friends. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, returning her smile. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead, to my humiliation. "Mom." I complained. She grinned.

"Come on kiddo, we're going to be late for glee." I sighed good-naturedly and followed her into the choir room.

I took a seat beside my gorgeous fiancé and pecked him on the lips, before turning back in my seat to Quinn.

"Hey blondie," I said, getting her attention. She sighed and mused my hair, fighting a smile. I was the only one allowed to call her that, and make the occasional blonde joke, without getting an ice queen glare that would make hardened criminals cower.

"What, midget?" She replied. I couldn't help but flash a grin.

"You want to hang out tonight?" I asked. Her smile brightened.

"Sure, my mom is out till late, so we can hang at my place."

Mr. Schue, coming out of his office, holding a stack of papers, cut our conversation short.

"Alright guys. Now, Ms. Corcoran and I are both very proud of you guys at regionals, but Nationals is just around the corner, and we have a lot of work to do. So, I want you guys to partner up, and we'll have a little duet competition."

Puck and I immediately looked to each other.

"Before you guys get any ideas, we're picking names out of a hat." Mr. Schue continued, placing the infamous top hat on the piano. Everyone groaned.

For the next few minutes, people came up and called the names of their partners. Artie was with Sam, Quinn was with Mercedes, Kurt was with Tina, and Santana was with Brittney. Mike went up and pulled a piece of paper.

"Puck." He called. Puck and I looked at each other. That meant that I was with Finn.

"Alright, now everyone get with your partners, and discuss numbers."

Puck went right up to Mr. Schuester. "Is there any way we can switch, I don't want Ray with Finn." Puck asked.

"Puck, no switching." Mr. Schue reminded.

"Babe, it's fine. You know I have no feelings for him, and I would never cheat on you." I said.

"Oh, crap! That wasn't what I meant at all. I know you wouldn't, I just mean, that I don't trust him. I'm worried he'll try something."

"You are so over protective. I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern." I told him, before going to meet with Finn.

"Hey Rach." The giant boy greeted, a grin on his face. "This'll be just like old times, huh?"

"Um, yeah." I said, forcing a polite smile on my face. "So what song should we do?" I asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. Hey, you have fourth period free, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, slightly wary.

"Why don't you meet me in the auditorium, and we can discuss songs, this period is almost up anyway." Finn said. Sure enough, the bell rang. Slightly flustered, I agreed, and felt unease in my stomach, as his grin widened. I shook it off and grabbed my bag, taking Puck's hand, and heading towards my next class.

* * *

><p>In fourth period I walked to the auditorium, feeling nervous. Finn seemed a little too happy to be partnered up with me.<p>

"Stop it." I muttered to myself. "He knows that you are just friends. He wouldn't try anything." I felt the nerves dissipate with my self-reassurance, and entered the auditorium, walking on to the stage. Finn was sitting on the stage, waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted. He hopped up and smiled at me.

"Hey Rach."

"So, you wanted to meet? What's your idea?" I asked.

"I want to sing Faithfully, like at regionals last year." He said.

"Finn, as great as we sounded, I don't think it's entirely appropriate, for us to sing." I explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why? Because I'm in love with Puck! We're getting married!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm in love with you too!" Finn blurted out.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"I'm in love with you. I never understood it. We sang at regionals, I admitted my love for you, and then you never returned the sentiment. Next thing I find out, you're dating my former best friend." Finn said.

"Because I don't have those feelings for you, Finn. I thought I did, but you were never there for me. When Jesse and I broke up, you just said 'I told you so' but Puck was there to comfort me. He's always been there for me, ever since we were toddlers."

"I was stupid and hurt and confused last year. I've made peace with Quinn now, and I've moved on with my life. Just give me a chance." He pleaded.

"Finn, no. I am in love with Puck, and that will never change. He is my everything."

"I'll never give up on you. If you won't listen then maybe this will help." He said. Finn grabbed me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

**Please, 3+ reviews for next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews I got last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this, even though it's a shortie. Yes, there will be more of the Shelby/Rachel relationship soon, and this story won't revolve around Finn, so please hang in there.**

**I don't own Glee, but Born This Way was so amazing, I really wish I could claim it as my own.**

The kiss lasted only a second, until I was able to pry Finn off me, and push him away. He stared at me expectantly. When I didn't react, he leaned in again. Finn didn't think I was angry, but I was furious. It wasn't the type of anger that came quickly, I needed to build up to it. So when Finn leaned in to kiss me again, I brought my right fist back and snapped it forward, punching him in the mouth, as hard as I could. He whimpered and stumbled backward, hand over swelling mouth.

"Finn Hudson, how dare you kiss me! After I explicitly told you I have no interest in dating you, you think you can assault me like that! This can be considered sexual harassment, and you better pray I don't sick my bloodthirsty lawyer on your ass! But believe me, he will be the least of your problems after I tell Puck, and I _will _be telling my _fiancé_. Now, you go switch partners with Puck-"

"But Mr. Schue said we couldn't switch partners." Finn interjected pathetically.

"I don't care! You better go tell Mr. Schue exactly what you did to me, and then switch partners, because there is no way I am singing with you, you enormous oaf!" I slapped him for good measure, and stormed out of the auditorium.

Fuming, I walked quickly down the hall, wiping my mouth as I went. The thought that I had kissed another boy, especially Finn, was horrifying, and disgusting to me. I turned the corner and walked into the choir room, finding Puck strumming on a black Gibson guitar.

"Hey Rach." He said, looking up at smiling at me, the cheerful expression fading when he saw how angry I was. "What's wrong?"

"Finn kissed me." I said.

In a split second, he went from confused to livider than I'd ever seen him.

"I'm going to kill him! Kissing _my _fiancé! Not just that, but practically attacking the person I care most about; I'll show him a new world of pain!"

I didn't really know what to say, and it was probably best to let him finish. He seethed, and punched a wall before calming down slightly, and noticing me nursing my knuckles. Puck gently took my right hand in both his big ones, and examined my skinned, slightly bloody knuckles.

"You must have hit him really hard. I'm proud." Puck said. He dug in his backpack, and pulled out a bandaid, putting it over the cut before gently kissing my hand.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Babe, you're always number one to me. Now that you're taken care of, though, I'm going to go have a little chat with Hudson. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, but only to make sure you'll be okay." I said. In all honesty, I just wanted to see Finn get his face rearranged. Puck smirked, easily seeing through my lie. He put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked into the hall, going towards Finn's locker. We found the idiotic man-child touching his swollen mouth, and examining it in his locker mirror.

"Hudson!" Puck called furiously, his rage flaring up when he saw Finn. The quarterback turned, and blanched at the sight of Puck. "What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing Rach?" He yelled.

"Screw you, Puck! I'm tired of seeing you two always together, and I needed to show her there are better options than you!"

"You had no right to do that, I told you I'm not interested! I love Puck, and you need to back off." I snapped.

Finn looked like he wanted to argue, but Puck shoved him. "She said back off!"

"You know what, fine!" Finn said. "I want my Rach, not the cookie cutter bitch she's turned into."

"That's it!" Puck screamed. He tackled Finn to the ground and started beating on his face. By this time, teachers had arrived, and hauled Puck off the taller boy, who took advantage of it, and landed a solid right hook, giving my fiancé a bloody nose. Mr. Schue quickly intervened and separated the boys further.

"Hey, knock it off! What's going on?" He demanded

"This punk comes and starts whaling on my face!" Finn snapped.

"Because you kissed my fiancé, you giant dumbass!"

"Calm down!" Mr. Schuester yelled.

"No, screw this!" Finn said. "I'm finished with both of you. Good luck winning Nationals with eleven members, because I quit!"

**Please review for the next chapter, just 3. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it made me very happy. I tried to add a little more Shelby/Rachel, but there will be more coming up in the next chapters. **

**Still don't own Glee. **

"How's it feeling?" I asked, dabbing at the blood still trickling out of Puck's nose. It was better than before, when it was gushing, though.

"Pshh, I don't even feel it." He scoffed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. It hurts like hell. The dude may have the muscle tone of a ten year old, but he can punch really hard." Puck admitted, frowning.

"If it makes you feel any better, it looks kind of hot." I said. He grinned sexily, and I kissed him gently, careful to avoid his nose.

"I love you." He said spontaneously, looking at me with admiration. "I love that you take care of me."

"I love you, and I love taking care of you." I replied, pecking him on his soft lips again. I slid off his lap and let him stand up to examine his face in the bathroom mirror. He touched his swollen nose, and winced.

"At the very least, maybe this'll intimidate Dalton in the game tomorrow. Although, with a team named the Tigers, I don't know what wouldn't intimidate them." Puck joked. I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I've got to go meet Quinn, but I'll see you at home. I love you."

As I turned to leave, he spun me around, and kissed me passionately, leaving me feeling dizzy, and out of breath from the sheer intensity of his kissing skills.

"I love you more." He whispered in my ear, before nibbling lightly on the lobe. He left me dazed, with an idiotic grin on my face, before I snapped out of it and went to meet my friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey Girlfriend." Quinn said, when I got in her car. I stuck my tongue out at her. In the early, awkward stages of our friendship, I once called her that, having been unsure of what to say.<p>

"How's the hand?" Quinn asked. I gave her a curious look.

"I heard you punched Finn because he kissed you." She explained.

"Wow, news travels fast." I remarked. "My knuckles aren't the worst problem though. Finn quit glee."

The red convertible came to a screeching halt, earning us a few glares and a middle finger from other drivers.

"Now _that_ I didn't hear." Quinn muttered. "What are we going to do?" She looked at me with worried green eyes. I shook my head, having no idea how to solve the situation.

"Chell, you should talk to your mom, we can hang out another time. I'll go and see if Sam could maybe get one of the jocks to join or something."

"Do you think he can?" I asked hopefully. The expression on Quinn's face was doubtful, but determined.

"If we don't give it our best shot, then we can kiss nationals goodbye."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" I moaned, putting my head in my hands dramatically. Beth patted my face curiously, and I moved my hands to tickle the adorable baby in my lap. It seemed to appease her, but I was still freaking out.<p>

"Rach, we'll find someone to replace Finn, but for now, we just keep rehearsing. Luckily, Finn didn't have any solos." Mr. Schuester said from the other couch, where he was sitting with my mom.

"Yes I know, but I still don't know how we'll find a replacement. Everyone hates us, and would never join. If you think that for a second we'll let that douche, Jew Fro join-"

A raised eyebrow from my mom made me back pedal on my word choice.

"_Jacob, _whatever." I amended. "My point is, no one with any talent or stage presence at McKinley will join. Maybe I should just suck up to Finn." I said.

"Rach, no. He kissed you against your will, and having everyone begging him to come back, will just make him think it's okay. Don't worry, we _will _get a twelfth member." Mr. Schue assured me.

I let it go, still incredibly worried, trying not to show it. My mom stared at me suspiciously, and I turned my attention to Beth, who was nodding off, her little eyelids fluttering. Mr. Schue took her from me, and went to put her down for a nap. I felt self conscious, now that she was gone, and I was sure that Shelby would want to talk. Sure enough, she moved to sit beside me.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." I lied. It wasn't that big of a deal, my worries, it was just I didn't want to talk about it. I knew what her reaction would be, and I wasn't in the mood for anyone telling me that it was all okay, when I knew I had screwed up.

"Rach," She sighed, rubbing my shoulder. "I'm your mom, I can tell when you're lying. Now what's bothering you?"

"I really don't want to talk about-"

"I really don't care if you want to talk about it. You're going to talk about it." Shelby cut me off.

I let out a dramatic sigh. Even though she could be frustratingly persistent, and I couldn't keep anything from her, I loved that Shelby cared enough to make sure I was alright. "Okay, fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "It's just- this is all my fault. I over reacted to the kiss, and now I've condemned the entire club. I didn't want to tell you because I know what you'll say."

"It's not your fault, it is all on Finn. He chose his path, and it's nothing to do with you." My mom interjected, staring at me in such a way that I almost believed her.

"Exactly. You always say stuff like that, but I know I've screwed up-"

"Sweetie, look at me." Shelby commanded gently, tilting my chin up. "You always get down on yourself, but you need to stop. Finn was being a complete –you are not allowed to use this language- asshole. He didn't respect that no means no, and he deserved everything he got. As for him quitting, yeah, we're stressed out, but it is not your fault at all, and you need to trust Will that we're going to find a twelfth member, and then win Nationals. Okay?"

I wasn't sure if it was instinctual to trust her, or if she was an even better actress than I thought, but I felt comforted and reassured. "Okay." I agreed.

"Good girl. I love you, kid." Shelby said, kissing my forehead. I snuggled in to her side, as she wrapped her arms around me. Over the past few months, any traces of formality had gone, and we were both perfectly comfortable and content sitting like this, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey mom," I began.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"What if we perform at the basketball game tomorrow night? Maybe we could get someone to join." I suggested.

"We can try, it might work." She said thoughtfully. I got out my phone and sent a mass text to the glee club telling them we were performing.

"We need to work on it tomorrow morning in glee then. What were you thinking?" My mom asked me.

"Quinn and Sam should duet. They're the most popular of us, even if Quinn isn't a cheerio, and they have great musical chemistry." I said.

"That's a good idea."

"What is?" Mr. Schue asked, coming down the stairs, having successfully put Beth in her crib. She wasn't a baby that slept in a crib well, she was used to sleeping in someone's arms; namely Puck, who had gotten her into that habit.

"I was saying, we should perform at the basketball game tomorrow, to try and recruit someone, and that Quinn and Sam should do a duet." I told him.

"That is a good idea. Maybe they can sing Open Arms-"

"No more Journey." Shelby and I said at the same time.

"Well what can we sing?" Mr. Schue asked. "I see no better option than Journey."

"We need something that'll grab the attention of the student body-"

"Absolutely not." Mr. Schuester said. "The last time we did that, it caused a lot of trouble."

I blushed slightly remembering the 'Push It debacle'. "You're right Mr. Schuester. We don't have to stoop to the level of the Neanderthal jocks and bimbo cheerleaders. We'll use our talent to get new members." I said.

* * *

><p>"We need to do something sexy." I said. I looked around at the confused faces of the glee club, in Puck's and my living room.<p>

"Last time, we got in huge trouble, we should just stick to whatever Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Schuester tell us." Mercedes said.

"I'm not saying anything like Push It, but we need something better than flirty show tunes. No one will join if we do that." I explained.

"Then what should we perform?" Sam asked.

"Maroon 5's 'If I Never See Your Face Again'. With some- let's say 'edgier' costumes, and choreography, it could be epic."

"What if it backfires, and we get in huge trouble. Mr. Schue just gets disappointed, but I don't want to see Ms. Corcoran get mad, no offense, but she kind of scares me." Tina said.

"I'll take the heat. What's the worst she can do, I'm her daughter. Besides, we're getting way ahead of ourselves, everything could turn out fine." I said.

"She's right." Kurt said. "The song is appropriate enough, and costumes and dancing can be interpreted in more than one way, so we might not even get in trouble. We need a twelfth member."

"Okay, let's do this." Sam said. Everyone nodded or spoke that they were in on our plan.

"Now, if everyone could please get out, that would be great." Puck said. He waited while people left our house, and I watched him with questioning eyes.

"What's your hurry to have them leave?" I asked.

"I am so turned on by your bad ass-ness." He said grinning. I grinned back, knowing where this would lead.

* * *

><p>I woke up like usual, with Puck's arms around me. We showered, got dressed and had breakfast. It was a normal day. The only abnormal thing was Puck and I taking my Camaro, but that was hardly noteworthy. I had basically resigned myself to another day at school, watching the hands on the clock slowly crawl by. It wasn't that I was bored with my life, but sitting in a hot classroom all day, so close to summer, was horribly mundane.<p>

Walking to glee, hand in hand, Puck and I expected nothing unusual. When the first slushy splashed against Puck's back, some dripping down my arm, we knew things were going to be bad. All the cheerios, and jocks sauntered towards us, holding a giant slushy in each hand. Now, I'd had many slushy facials before, so I was used to it, but that certainly didn't mean it hurt less or that it bothered me any less. I shot a glance to Puck, who looked pissed, but at the same time, uneasy. Without warning, all the drinks were fired at Puck, who tried not to flinch no matter how it stung. When the cups were empty, I was shocked that I was dry, with the exception of a few wayward drops meant for my fiancé.

"Alright Hudson, time to man up, and take your status back, on top," Azimio said cheerfully. Finn walked forward carrying two cherry flavoured slushies. Though his jaw was clenched, and he kept a poker face, I could see the pain in his eyes, and the silent pleading with me to forgive him.

_It was right after sectionals in sophomore year. Selfishly, I had claimed Finn as my boyfriend, even though I knew he was heartbroken over Quinn and the baby he thought was his. But I was heartbroken too. Secretly, I loved Puck, and on some level, he knew, and maybe felt the same way. When we went in to high school the previous year, everything changed for Puck and I. Every girl wanted to be with him, and he took advantage of that, having one night stands and brief flings with them. I stuck to what I knew, and joined theatre, and choir, becoming the school loser. So I tried to do exactly what he did, and move on, by dating Finn. For a few days, we were happy, even. One day, it was unseasonably warm, so we did what every person in Lima did: bask in the sun. Finn and I were spending the day together. He was still moping, but hung with me anyway. We decided to go down to 711 to get a drink. I just got a water, but he got a cherry slushy. We walked aimlessly enjoying the heat before stopping to hang at the park._

"_You know those are all sugar, Finn." I stated. He shrugged. _

"_I like cherry the best." _

"_Oh please, everyone knows that grape tastes the best." I scoffed, giving his shoulder a playful shove._

"_What?" He gasped, feigning hurt, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "Ms. Berry, I'm shocked. If you can't like cherry, then I don't know what I'm going to do."_

_I giggled. "Oh, get over it."_

"_I don't think I can. I might have to make you like it." He said, with a wicked glint in his eyes. Suddenly, Finn pinned me to the ground with his body, holding the slushy, poised to pour it on me._

"_No!" I yelled, laughing. I rolled over, and poured it on him. I jumped up, as he tried to give me a bear hug, covered in the red liquid. It was the first time I had actually seen him happy, in so long. After a minute, he caught me around the waist, and playfully pulled me down to the ground. It was childish, and stupid, but we just laughed._

"_You're really great Rach, don't ever change." Finn said, turning his head to stare at me, a grin on his face._

I now realized, that the aim of the slushy attack was more to emotionally hurt me. After a brief moment of hesitation, I was sure only I noticed; Finn flicked his wrists and dumped the content of both cups into my face.

"Welcome back Finn." Karofsky said, clapping Finn on the shoulder. The group took one last amused look at us, laughed, and walked away. As I stood there, dripping with red ice. It wasn't that I still loved him, but it still hurt."

"Hey!" Puck screamed at the retreating jocks. They froze and Karofsky turned around, a cocky smirk on his face.

"You can do what ever the hell you want to me but-"

"Save it, Puckerman. Look how many of us there is compared to just one you. If we want to slushy that loser, we will, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Shut that ungodly gaping hole you call a mouth, before I punch you so hard, it'll be wired shut, and you'll be drinking your food through a straw!" Puck yelled back. I put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. In this situation, I knew my fiancé didn't stand a chance against the odds.

"Yeah, that's right, have the girl fight your battles." Azimio laughed, as the group turned away again and left. A minute passed while Puck took deep breaths and calmed down.

"We should go get cleaned up." Puck said eventually. I nodded and we slowly shuffled towards the bathrooms.

I had no clothes to change into, not having had a slushy facial in months. Luckily my jeans were fine, but I still had no shirt.

"Here," Puck said, walking into the girl's bathroom, handing me a jersey. "I only have one of my basketball jerseys, but hopefully it'll work."

"Yeah. Thanks Puck." I said.

"You're welcome, Babe. I'm gonna go shower in the locker room." He said, uncharacteristically quiet. I entered the bathroom and changed into his jersey before attempting to wash my hair. Though I had done it many times before, I was distracted at that moment, and ended up banging my head against the tap. Through my swearing, I heard someone speak.

"Need help?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice and whirled around.

"Um, hi Kurt." I said.

"Oh don't look so surprised, princess, we both know I fit in here better than in the boy's bathroom." He waved his hand in the way gay men do on TV. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Too stereotypical?" Kurt asked.

"A bit." I admitted. He gave a bashful smile.

"Here, let me help you." Kurt said, helping me wash away the sticky substance in my hair.

"Thanks Kurt." I said appreciatively.

"No problem sweetie. So who was it; that slushied you?"

"All the jocks and cheerios got Puck, but Finn just slushied me." I answered, clearing my throat so my voice didn't break.

"Finn?" He asked flatly. I nodded lowly. "Don't worry Ray, I will be having a little chat with my brother tonight. I may have let the kiss go, because he got his ass handed to him by both you and Puck, but he does not get to treat you this way."

"You don't have to put a target on your back." I said.

"I won't be. Finn has only seen the fabulous side of me, he is about to experience a world of pain." Kurt promised. "Come on, let's go to glee." He said, offering his arm. I smiled and linked our arms together.

"So we've truly lost Finn." Artie said somberly, seeing my wet hair, and mix-n-matched outfit, as I entered the choir room. I grimaced in affirmation, though I was wondering how the hell news travels so fast at McKinley.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked me. I just nodded and waved away the concerns, not wanting to dwell on the event, for fear of bursting into tears.

"I'm fine. Let's just get to work." I mumbled, taking a seat. I ignored the sympathetic gazes from my fellow glee clubbers and kept my eyes on Mr. Schue, teaching the lesson.

The rest of the day passed by, agonizingly slowly. By the time the final bell rang, my mind felt like mush. I felt like just going to sleep and never waking up, not wanting to face another day of the torture of McKinley high, or the people who were inexplicably on top of the social pyramid.

As I opened my locker to put my books away, I noticed Quinn, two doors down, doing the same. For the first time all day, I gave a smile and went to her.

"Sit with me?" I asked, in reference to the game.

"Sure, Ray Ray." She said. I chuckled at the way the nickname sounded coming out of her mouth, and we walked into the gym together. Upon entering, we saw our basketball team warming up. Quinn went and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips and a few words of encouragement, but me being me, I wanted to put on more of a show.

"Hey sexy." I said casually. Puck grinned and wrapped me in a bear hug, lifting me up and spinning me around before putting me down. I put my hand to his cheek and brought our lips together, our passion fueled by the mutual desire to show the asshole jocks and cheerios, that they didn't break our spirit.

"Good luck." I said, casually grabbing his ass, before walking away, throwing a glare to the obviously jealous cheerios, who were remembering the days when Puck was single.

I joined my blonde friend in the bleachers, who had an amused, but somewhat jealous look on her face.

"What?" I asked. "Don't tell me you want to get with Puck too."

"No, definitely not." Quinn laughed. "I'm just wondering how the honeymoon phase never ends for you two."

"Well for starters, we're both incredibly good looking." I said, managing to keep a straight face. Quinn laughed, and lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Why hello, ladies." Kurt said, sitting down beside me.

"Hey Kurt." I said.

"Excuse me?" A male voice asked. We turned to see a boy in a blue Dalton hoodie. He had dark hair with a lot of jell in it, and hazel eyes that were looking Kurt up and down, almost lustfully.

"Could I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the seat beside Kurt.

"Yes, of course…" Kurt said, not knowing the guy's name.

"Blaine Anderson." He finished.

"I'm-"

"Kurt Hummel. You're in the New Directions."

"Um, yes. How did you know that?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm in the Warblers. Or rather, was. We came second to you at regionals."

"Of course. You're rendition of Raise Your Glass was amazing. Why aren't you in the Warblers anymore?"

"After regionals, the Warblers got pretty hostile, blaming me for the loss, and we mutually decided I should leave the team." Blaine said soberly.

"That's terrible, you have such a wonderful voice." Kurt said. He blushed when his voice sounded too admiring of the other guy.

"Uh, thanks." Blaine said, laughing a little.

The game started then so we all turned toward the court to watch.

* * *

><p>Just before halftime, Kurt, Quinn and I got up to get ready for our performance.<p>

The coaches started to get up, from sitting in the front row, but I put a hand on my mom's arm.

"It's okay, mom. Just enjoy the game, we can handle getting dressed." I said. Shelby looked mildly confused, but sat back down. On our way to get ready, Sam and Puck stood up to come with us, not playing that shift. The club went into their respective change rooms to put our costumes on. We had decided on black pants, with white button down shirts, and red suspenders for the guys. The girls wore short red dresses, with low necklines, and fishnets.

"You look hot." I commented, seeing Puck. All the guys' shirts were half open, revealing their bare chests.

"We may have to keep that dress." Puck said.

"Oh no. Not now, you two. We have to perform." Quinn groaned, pulling me away from Puck.

"Right." I said. "It's go time."

We took our places, as principal Figgins announced us. The spotlights came on Quinn and Sam and Sam began the opening riff, on his electric guitar.

(_Sam, __**Quinn, **_**All**)

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away_

_You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway_

_It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one_

_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun_

After the first verse, Quinn joined in, running her hand over his chest.

_**Now you've gone somewhere else faraway**_

_**I don't know if I will find you**_

_**But you feel my breath on your neck**_

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you**_

The lights shone on all of us, and we started dancing and grinding in pairs.

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**

**'Cause we've gone much further**

**Than I thought we'd get tonight**

Sam put his guitar down, and the band took over. Sam grabbed Quinn's hips and pulled her close.

_**Sometimes you move so well, it's hard not to give in**_

_I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin_

_**It makes me burn to learn you're with another man**_

_I wonder if he's half the lover that I am_

They broke apart and joined in with the choreography.

_Now you've gone somewhere else far away_

_I don't know if I will find you_

_But you feel my breath on your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you_

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**

**'Cause we've gone much further**

**Than I thought we'd get tonight**

Sam grabbed Quinn's hand.

_Baby, baby, please believe me_

_Find it in your heart to reach me_

_Promise not to leave me behind_

Quinn walked behind Sam, trailing her fingers over the back of his neck.

_**Take me down, but take it easy**_

_**Make me think but don't deceive me**_

_**Talk to me 'bout taking your time**_

We sang the chorus again, just to the tapping of the drums.

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**

**'Cause we've gone much further**

**Than I thought we'd get tonight**

All the instruments came back in, and we put all our energy into the last chorus.

**You keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again, I don't mind**

**'Cause we've gone much further**

**Than I thought we'd get tonight**

We finished, all of us posed with our dance partners. I had my legs wrapped around Puck's waist. The audience clapped, some just to be polite, and many because they genuinely liked the performance. It wasn't a wonderful response, but it was better than I hoped. I hopped down off my fiancé and the team left the gym to go get changed either into uniforms, or our regular clothes.

"That was amazing!" Tina enthused, louder than her usual quiet shyness.

"We nailed it." Mercedes said, grinning, and doing her secret handshake with Kurt.

I put my jeans and Puck's spare jersey on again and went to sit down to watch him play.

"What did you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked with a flirty grin, the song giving him confidence.

"That was awesome." Blaine said, smiling back at Kurt.

"I'm glad you liked it Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with a wink.

"This guy totally plays for the pink team." I whispered to Quinn. She glanced at the two boys, flirting and smiled.

"We need to get them together."

"Totally." I agreed.

The rest of the game went by quickly, and the Titans easily defeated the Tigers.

I went to go congratulate Puck, but someone stopped me.

"No. No more PDA for you. We need to talk." Shelby said, dragging me out of the gym.

**Just 3 reviews needed for next chapter. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's been so long since I've updated. I'm sorry. Yes, I also know that aspects of this chapter are kind of unrealistic, but they add drama that I just love. You guys will probably hate Shelby's family, but don't hate me for it, I was inspired by my own family, since they're kind of old fashioned. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I don't own glee.**

"Mom I'm sorry." I attempted to apologize, as we entered her office and she sat me down on the opposite side of her mahogany desk.

"Rachel you lied to me." I bit my lip, knowing full name treatment meant I was in trouble.

"I-"

"No, I'm talking, you're listening. You went behind my back and performed a song that was totally inappropriate."

"It wasn't that bad!" I blurted out. One look from her and I regretted talking, and just shut up.

"Maybe the lyrics weren't but the choreography was, and don't even get me started on the costumes. What were you thinking going out there, half naked?" She demanded.

"I was not half naked!"

"You might as well have been. Did you not hear how all the guys reacted to those costumes?" She asked.

"No. What were they saying?" I replied; somewhat flattered that guys found me attractive.

"Wipe that smile of your face. It was too traumatic for me as a mother, to relay."

I rolled my eyes. "I still don't see the point."

"Rachel, you are sixteen. You don't seem to realize how lucky you are, being allowed to live with a boy, your _fiancé._ You grew up too fast. But when I tell you to do something, or don't do something, you listen. If your clothes are too skimpy, then you _will _be covering yourself up."

I was getting pissed off. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" I snapped. In my head I was screaming at myself to shut up. I didn't want to hurt Shelby.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"My whole life, you've never been around. When I finally meet you, you abandon me, and then waltz back into my life like nothing happened. Now you're trying to tell me what I can and can't do?" I said, before I could think it though. As soon as I said the words though, I felt awful.

For a long moment she was quiet. "I'm- sorry that's how you feel." She mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I said hurriedly.

"Yes you did."

"Mom, I didn't think." I choked out, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Baby, it's okay." She said, kneeling down in front of me. "Clearly, you've had some issues that you've bottled up inside, and you needed to let it all out."

"Stop it." I said, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Stop what?" She asked confusedly.

"I can't believe I just said- that. Now you're comforting _me_?"

"Rach, it's part of being a mom." She said, wiping my tears with her thumbs. "You're stressed, I can tell. It's been slowly breaking you down, and you don't understand what kind of reputation you're getting. I see it all the time. You're different at school. Around me, around Beth, Will, even Puck when it's just you two, all I can see is this sweet, caring, girl. But at school," She shook her head. "You're not like that. You keep your walls up, trying to be some sort of tough badass, and that's what everyone thinks of you as. Right now, that seems like a positive thing, but it's not. No one knows the real you. All of this dual identity stuff, it's been eating away at you." Shelby said. I was surprised at her accurate assessment.

"I don't know how you want me to act. " I sighed. "I don't even know the real me. It's been hard. All my life, I've been taking everyone's crap, and I'm sick of it. Finally, I have a chance to change things. I have a chance not to just be a loser. If that means I have to have people scared of me, then so be it. I'd rather be feared and left alone, than be bullied." I said. Shelby stared hard at me, and sighed; She didn't know what to say.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"In a minute." She answered. "With this whole debacle, you know Coach Sylvester will demand your expulsion. I think you should lay low for a couple days. It's a long weekend anyway, so I want you to come with Will and I to visit my parents in Cleveland. Puck can come as well."

"Oh." I said.

"I know, it's sudden, but my brother and sister live close by, and everyone wants to meet you."

I thought about it for a minute, absentmindedly chewing on my lip. "Okay."

"Great." Shelby said. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"But it's a day off." I whined. "I want to sleep in."

"Lord, give me the strength to not to smack my whiny teenager upside the head." She muttered under her breath.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Fine, but you do know that you're still in trouble?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "What's my punishment?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"So three days with people possibly just as scary as your mom, in a house where we can't have sex?" Puck asked. I looked up from my black suitcase at him lying on our bed, not having started packing yet.<p>

"You think my mom is scary?" I asked, amused.

"When I talked to her about proposing to you she said, and I quote 'If you ever hurt my baby you'll be singing soprano for the rest of your life.'" Puck replied.

"Huh." I said, unable to think of any other response. "Anyway, yes, we are staying there, and no we cannot have sex. I don't think they'll be like my mom though. From what I've heard, she's the opposite of her family." I told him.

"When do we leave?" Puck asked.

"Tomorrow morning." I replied. I was still slightly bitter about not getting to sleep in on my day off from school.

"But it's a day off. I need sleep." He groaned.

"I already tried that one, babe." I replied.

"Didn't work?"

"Not even a little bit." I answered.

Puck shrugged it off. "You wanna make out?"

"Sure." I said, climbing on to the bed, putting my suitcase aside. I pushed him down on his back, and straddled his waist, pressing kisses to his jaw.

"Damn, you're trying to drive me crazy." He complained. Puck rolled me over and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth and he took that as his cue to explore my mouth with his tongue. A shiver of pleasure ran down my spine and I felt my need for him grow stronger. I grasped at his shirt, pulling myself against his chest, and Puck simultaneously grasped my leg and hooked it around his hip.

"I need you so much." I whispered in his ear. He smirked and nibbled on my neck.

"Noah, Rachel! Dinner." Debbie called from the kitchen, upstairs.

"Damn it." He muttered. "Babe, do you think you can go ahead, just say I'm in the bathroom? I'm not in any position to have my mother see me." He said.

"Sure." I said with an amused grin. "I'll be upstairs." I fixed my hair and made sure I was presentable before leaving our little home and going up the stairs into the dining room.

"Hi Ray." Sarah greeted.

"Hey Sarah. How was school?" I asked.

"Good." She shrugged. "I did get the lead in the school musical. We're doing The Wizard of Oz."

"That's awesome." I said, giving her a high five.

"Could you help me prepare?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, smiling at her. I already thought of Sarah as my little sister, even though Puck and I weren't married yet.

"What's this? My itty bitty sister got the lead?" Puck asked entering the room. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and picked her up before tossing her on to the couch, tickling her.

"Noah." She laughed.

"What was that?" He asked in mock outrage.

"Puck, puck. Stop." Sarah giggled.

"That's better." Puck said. "Hey." He bumped her knuckles. "I'm proud of you, tri-Sarah-tops"

"Thanks Puckasaurus."

I watched in admiration at how cute Puck was with his little sister. Though he teased her, I knew he loved her a lot and was the best big brother.

We sat down at the table then for dinner.

"So you two are going away for the weekend?" Debbie asked.

"Yep, to meet my grandparents." I answered.

"That's nice. Grandparents are so important to have. Noah calls his Bubbie every Sunday."

"Thanks mom." Puck groaned.

"Awww, I didn't know that. That's so sweet." I said, grinning at him.

"I'm a sweet guy." He muttered flatly.

We finished our dinner, while making our usual 'talk about your day' conversation. After we cleared the table, Puck and I went back downstairs.

"Where were we?" Puck mumbled into my neck, hugging me from behind.

"Right about here." I said, turning around and handing him his suitcase. He pouted and I gave him a quick kiss.

"Finish packing and then we'll pick up where we left off."

Puck saluted me theatrically and started shoving tee shirts and jeans in his bag.

"Why are you packing a suit for me?" He asked confusedly.

"You never know if you might need it."

"We're not even married yet." Puck muttered under his breath.

"Don't give me that." I said, lightly smacking his chest.

"Yes dear." He resigned obediently. I stopped folding clothes and spun around.

"Babe, we're turning into an old married couple." I said worriedly. His eyes widened.

"Oh god, we _are._ What do we do?" He panicked. I pushed him roughly down on the bed and jumped on him. I straddled his waist and passionately kissed him. Puck responded enthusiastically, and his hands slid to rest comfortably on my ass.

"Old married couples have nothing on us." Puck said between kisses.

"We're awesome." I agreed.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

I groaned, and searched for the source of the noise blindly with my hand.

_BEEP BEEP_

"Shut up." I whined. My hand felt the alarm clock; I picked it up, and threw it across the room. The beeping stopped. I rolled over and snuggled into Puck's warm body. I was on the verge of sleep when reality sunk in.

"Crap. Puck, we gotta get up."

"No, Ray, I wanna sleep." He mumbled half asleep, attempting to pull me back into his arms.

"You are adorable, but we need to get up."

"Who dares call Puckzilla adorable?" He questioned, sitting up with a fierce expression on his face. I laughed lightly and kissed him.

"Come on." I said.

"Five more minutes?" He pleaded making his gorgeous hazel eyes big and innocent. I sighed.

"I'll get you up when I'm ready."

"I love you babe." Puck said happily, kissing me quickly before lying down and rolling over.

"I love you too cutie."

"I heard that." He commented on my nickname for him. I grinned and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up before hopping in and quickly washing my hair and body. When I was done, I stood in the hot water for a few minutes, thinking about the events to come. I was nervous meeting my family. I knew that they were just that, so of course they would accept me, but I wanted to fit in. I didn't want to be the relative who everyone prays their kids don't end up like. I didn't want to be the one that's used for an example of negativity. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, though. Shelby had promised me that they would love me.

I turned the tap off and stepped on to the plush bath mat, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel. After I had dried off, I put on a pretty lavender shirt with a flowery pattern on it, and a black skirt, both pre approved by my mom who had smirked at my nerves, and told me not to over think it. I cleared the fog on the mirror with my hand and examined my reflection before groaning.

"Perfect." I complained, touching the purple hickey on my neck. After a mini freak out, I decided to dry my hair and just leave it down, hoping my hair covered it.

"Nice." Puck said from behind me, making me jump. "Sorry." He apologized for scaring me.

"What, is nice?" I asked, irritated. "The hickey I have to meet my grandparents?"

"I didn't think about it like that, but on the plus side, I am getting better at making shapes." He gave a hesitant thumbs up.

"You're treading on thin ice, Puckerman."

"It's a star, for my star." He traced the bruise, which actually did resemble a star. Puck hugged me from behind, resting his head on my shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"I'll just go load our bags in the truck." He told me.

I put on my makeup, and was just finishing when I saw someone in my peripheral vision.

"Holy crap!" I yelled, jumping a little and placing my hand over my heart. "Mom! You scared me half to death!" I complained, glaring as she just laughed. "Why does everyone keep sneaking up on me?"

She shrugged, sobering up. "Puck said to just come in."

I accepted that as an answer and went to hug her. Shelby hugged me and kissed my head before letting me go.

"By the way," She began. "If you were trying to cover up that hickey," I blushed crimson. "You might want to put some cover up on it."

I nodded and did as she said, wanting to slap myself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Oh, and you're riding with me today." Shelby said casually as we walked to the cars. I looked at her questioningly before it clicked.

"This is something do with my punishment, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yep."

I gave a quick kiss to Puck and took Beth from his arms to buckle her into the car seat in the back of our mom's car. I was tempted to climb in the backseat with her to avoid my punishment but I knew Shelby would never allow me to run away from this.

"What is this about?" I asked warily.

"You'll see."

"But that's what you said before!" I exclaimed. "I'm dying here. Please just tell me before I go insane." I begged.

"Honey, just wait. For now enjoy the car ride." Shelby said, cupping my cheek.

"I can't enjoy it, not knowing what's coming."

"Then why don't you have a nap?" She suggested. I nodded and leaned my head against the headrest, closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

I cracked an eye open and gave her a look of annoyance, before turning my head away and slipping into peaceful unconsciousness.

How much time had passed since we left home, I didn't know. It could have been seconds, hours, or even days. All I knew was the in between state of sleep and awake. I could feel the sunlight warming my skin, and I could hear the gentle hum of the car engine, and yet I had no control over my body. My limbs felt heavy, and still, I had no desire to move. I was far too comfortable.

When the car came to a stop, I registered the change, and I feeling of both confusion and slight irritation washed through me because I knew I had to get up.

"Why'd we stop?" I mumbled opening my eyes and squinting against the sunlight.

"Beth's getting cranky back there, and I would prefer if she didn't start crying while I'm on a highway. I thought we'd have some lunch and stretch." She answered. I nodded, and rubbed my eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Shelby asked, brushing my hair away from my face. The action was always calming to me.

"I'm still tired." I complained.

"Here I thought you were a morning person like me."

"Not on day offs." I gave her a pointed look.

"Well it seems Beth isn't my only daughter that's cranky." She observed, smiling so I knew she was teasing me. I huffed anyway.

"Are we going to get lunch or what?" I asked, stepping out of the car. I unbuckled my baby sister from the back seat and put her in the collapsible stroller Shelby got out of the trunk.

"Do you want me to take her?" She asked.

"I'm good." I answered, taking the stroller. No sooner after we had sat down at a picnic table, did Beth want to get out of the stroller. She reached her arms up, opening and closing her hands, signaling to me. I smiled at her cuteness and picked her up. Beth gave a few toothed smile, and a little hug to me. I noticed our mom staring at us with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just- I'm really happy that you two get along so well. I never expected you to think of Beth as your sister. I know me adopting her hurt you." She said. I paused for a minute.

"It did at first. Then again, that was before I didn't even think of you as my mom, no offense."

"None taken."

"I know to other people it sounds messed up, my mom's adopted daughter also technically being my future step daughter, and the biological child of my best friend, but I don't care. I can't help but love Beth, and think of her as my sister."

"See this is what I'm talking about. Outside of school, you are just the sweetest, cutest kid." Shelby said. I grumbled a bit and looked down. She tilted my chin up so I would look at her. "Do you see my point?"

"Yes." I sighed deeply, in thought. "It's just hard to be myself at school, but I understand. You want me to not care so much about a reputation or being popular."

"Yes, exactly. Will you please do that for me? Just try."

"Okay. I'll _try._"

"That's all I'm asking." Shelby got up and kissed my forehead. "I love you so much Rach."

"I love you too, mom."

"I'm going to buy lunch, do you mind feeding Beth?"

"Not at all." I answered. She ruffled my hair affectionately before walking off. I smiled to myself and dug in the stroller before pulling out two glass jars of baby food, and placing them on the table in front of Beth.

"Carrots or plums?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't really understand. She could speak and liked to talk, but was still working on complex sentences. Beth banged her little hand on the plums anyway.

"That's what I thought." I replied. I put the jar of mashed carrots away and opened the plums. I grabbed a little plastic spoon and fed her a spoonful of the purple goo. How she enjoyed it, I didn't know, but the baby happily gobbled it down. When she'd had enough I put the food away and looked down to see her dozing off. I put her in the stroller and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

"Hey." Shelby said, placing a sandwich in front of me.

"Thanks." I said, unwrapping it. My mom glanced at her sleeping baby and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I can't believe she's actually sleeping." She said in wonderment. For a minute I didn't see the well-put together, tough teacher, but an overtired mother with a baby that didn't sleep in any place but somebody's arms.

"What's it like having a baby?" I asked. I did wonder if on some level, my mom was glad she didn't have to go through this with me.

"Tiring." Was the reply. "But don't for a second think that I'm not upset that I didn't have you as a baby."

"How did you-?"

"I'm your mom, it's kinda my job to be able to read you like a book, remember?"

"I know. I just can't help but wonder what it would be like for us, if I'd had a mom all my life."

"Don't you think I feel the same way? Every night I wish that I had been able to see your first steps, and take you to your first day of school, I wish that I had been able to read you a bedtime story or scare off boys. But what we've got is good right?" She asked.

"It's great." I said. I gave her a hug.

"With that, what do you say, we get back on the road?"

"Okay." I agreed. We piled back into the car and kept on driving.

"Hey mom?" I asked, a few minutes into driving.

"Yeah, baby?"

"There is no punishment is there?" I asked, the idea having popped into my head.

"No, I just wanted to scare you. But it worked didn't it? You thought it over and you see where I'm coming from."

"Yeah." I said. "But you scared me a little too much. I was having a heart attack over here."

"You are such a drama queen." She said.

"I get it from you."

"Of all the qualities to inherit from me, you get that one. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have a teenage daughter that can manipulate you so easily?" Shelby asked, half joking.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Exactly that. You can just make yourself so innocent and adorable, I can't say no to you. I've turned soft." She said the last word with disdain.

"It's okay mom. You're only soft with me, everyone in Glee is still terrified of you." She seemed satisfied with that.

For a while we enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, driving down the highway. After about half an hour Shelby turned off the highway and we drove past houses on the outskirts of town. After another few minutes of driving, we turned into a more or less, residential area.

"This is it." She said. I took a better look around.

"This is where you grew up?" I asked, a growing smile on my face. I loved hearing about my mom's past, and learning more about my family.

"Yeah. Right there is where I went to high school." She nodded at an old-fashioned red brick square building. "…And this, is my childhood home; your grandparent's house.

"Wow." I breathed. It was a beautiful two-story house, with a well-maintained front lawn, complete with a white picket fence, basically the typical 'American dream' house.

"You seem nervous." Shelby observed. I gave her a look that basically said 'obviously'.

"For the last time, you have no reason to be nervous, they are your family, they already adore you. Quit worrying, okay?"

"I'll try not to worry."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"Oh my god, you did not just quote Yoda." I laughed.

"See, there's a smile. Come on, and remember, just relax."

She got Beth out of the back and took my hand to lead me in the house. We went in without knocking and found two people in the living room.

"Hey mom, dad." Shelby said. They turned to stare at us, or rather me, and I felt extremely uncomfortable. I felt my mom give my hand a gentle squeeze. A woman got up from the couch and came towards us. She looked similar to Shelby, but had greying hair, and tiny creases forming around her eyes.

"Hi Rachel, I can't believe we're finally meeting you. I'm Christina, your grandma." She said. Without waiting for a reply, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight. I was introduced to my grandpa, Jack. He was tall and fit with dark curly hair, only slightly grey, and pretty vibrant, just like his wife.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Christina asked.

"Will and Rachel's… boyfriend Noah, are driving up separately, they should be here soon." Shelby answered, hesitating briefly. I didn't give anything away, but I wondered why she lied about Puck and my relationship.

"Joshua and Amy are bringing their families over for dinner, so they'll be here soon." Christina said. I looked curiously to my mom.

"My brother and sister." She explained. I nodded.

I heard the front door open, and saw Mr. Schue walk in. Clearly he knew my grandparents well enough if he could just walk in the house.

"Hello Will." My grandma said happily, going to give him a hug.

"Christina, it's so good to see you again." He said, returning the hug. Schue then shook hands with my grandpa.

"Will."

"Jack, how are you?" He said. If he was intimidated by Jack Corcoran, he didn't show it.

"Fine."

"Dad, please stop with the intimidation tactics." Shelby groaned. She went to stand by her fiancé and he put an arm around her waist. They clearly didn't like being apart for too long. I looked to the door to see my own fiancé walk in with the bags.

"You must be Noah." Christina said when he walked in the living room.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Corcoran." Puck greeted the woman. I never noticed before how sexy he was when he acted all charming.

"Call me Christina, please." She said. "This is my husband, Jack." She introduced my grandpa. Puck shook his hand, and I noticed the subtle wince when Jack squeezed his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Puck said.

"Likewise. Hey, why don't you boys come with me and I'll show you around the property?" My grandpa said suddenly. Mr. Schue and Puck shared a questioning glance before following Jack outside into the vast backyard. I noticed my mom sigh quietly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sweetheart, did your dads ever interrogate Noah?" Shelby asked.

"No, they love Puck like a son." I answered confusedly.

"Well, he's getting interrogated now, and I assume Will's getting the third degree on whether he's treating me right."

I glanced at my future husband who looked a little scared, and then at my mom who looked weary.

"Shelby, you know your father." Christina waved her hand dismissively. "Now, give me Beth." She demanded, taking the baby, and cooing to her.

"I guess it's just you and me, kiddo." Shelby said. "Come on, let's get our stuff upstairs."

"Okay." I said. I grabbed my suitcase and walked up the carpeted stairs, which lead to a hallway. Shelby lead me into the first door and we went inside. In the room there were two beds and a crib. I noticed how it was similar to my old room before I moved in with Puck. There was light yellow paint on the walls, and numerous posters of musicals.

"This was my room." Shelby said as we put our bags down. "You'll be sleeping in here with me and Beth. I know you're used to sharing with Puck, but I'm not even allowed to share with Will."

"I don't mind." I said.

"Good, I like spending more time with you anyway." My mom said. She gave me a light kiss on the top of my head.

"Why did you say Puck was my boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Rach," She began, pausing, wondering how to continue. "Remember that our family is very old fashioned. They frowned upon me having you so young, especially out of wedlock. You have to understand that I'm protecting you here." She explained.

"Protecting me from what?" I questioned.

"Protecting you from disappointment. I was let down so much when I was younger, and I want you to have a good relationship with my parents and siblings."

"So how much do they know?"

"They think you and Puck are just dating, and they know we reconnected a year ago, and that Beth is my adopted daughter, but they have no idea that Puck is her father."

"Does Puck know about this?" I asked.

"He's already been briefed by Will."

We heard the front door open and numerous voices. Shelby sighed and pursed her lips.

"That would be Joshua and Amy's families."

"You seem upset." I observed.

"We have a… strained relationship. It wasn't always easy being the youngest of three, and then to be a failed actress when you have a lawyer brother, and doctor sister."

"But you're the top ranked show choir coach in the country." I reminded her.

"You're sweet, but they don't care."

"What will they think of me?" I asked.

"Let's find out." Shelby said, placing a hand on my back and leading me downstairs. We arrived in the elegant front hallway to find a group of people. There was a tall man with dark curly hair like Jack, and the Cocoran brown eyes that we all seemed to have, who introduced himself as my uncle Josh. His wife, Stacy, was only a few inches taller than me, and was the typical classically good-looking type, with golden hair, blue eyes and a thin body. They had one child, Cam, a little boy of four, who had his father's dark eyes, and sandy coloured hair. After I had met them, I was introduced to the other group.

"Holy crap," A woman I could only assume was Shelby's sister said, stepping forward and staring at me. "You look so much like your mother." She said.

"Amy," Shelby warned.

"Right, sorry to stare." She said. "It's just, wow, it's like looking at Shelby at sixteen, minus the whore makeup." She remarked. I looked down, trying not to laugh as my mom shot daggers at her older sister.

"Since my sister is incapable of making introductions without coming up with some sort of slight at me," Shelby said. "This is David, Amy's husband, your uncle, and your cousins, Zach and Stephanie."

I looked to David who smiled warmly at me. He wasn't overly tall, standing at about 5'11, and he had reddish brown hair. My cousins took after him, with the smaller features, mainly the nose, and had the same hair colour. I could tell by how similar they looked that they were twins. They were younger than me though, only ten.

"Why don't we go into the living room and talk?" Grandpa Jack, back from his chat with Puck and Mr. Schue, suggested.

"Mom, can we play outside?" Zach asked Amy.

"Yes, but don't get your clothes dirty." She said. I frowned a little. She sounded almost distant and detached. I knew the circumstances were different, but whenever Shelby spoke to me she always had a little sparkle in her eyes, and with Beth, she looked at that baby with so much love.

"Something wrong?" Puck asked so only I could hear. I shook my head and sat beside him on the couch, intertwining our fingers.

"So Rachel, you're in glee club, I hear?" My aunt Amy asked.

"Yes, I love singing." I answered.

"How are your grades in school?" Uncle Josh asked.

"Um, I have a 4.0 average." I answered, confused at his random question.

"Well then good, you have a back up." He said.

"Amy, Josh!" Shelby chastised. I felt myself getting kind of depressed.

"We're just saying, that it's really hard to make it as a performer, I mean you know that, and she should have a backup plan." Amy said, holding her palms up in defense.

"I can't believe you two!" My mom said glaring at them. I squeezed Puck's hand in slight anger.

"Oh, Shelby, stop being so dramatic." Amy said. Mr. Schue laid a calming hand on Shelby's knee. She picked Beth up out of the portable crib, I knew that holding the baby calmed her. After an awkward minute of silence, Beth reached her arms out for Puck.

"Daddy." She said. My head snapped towards her. She had called Puck daddy before, and we hadn't thought much of it. Mr. Schuester didn't try to replace Puck, but Beth still called him dad. We thought it was easier to teach Beth to call them those names, rather than explain it to her when she was older. None of us had thought that it would cause a problem.

"Shelby," My grandmother said slowly. "Why did Beth call Rachel's boyfriend daddy?"

Puck, Mr. Schue, Shelby and I looked at each other. No one knew what to say.

**Please review, I need 5+ for the next chapter, and I will try my very hardest to update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I tried to update faster, but this chapter is shorter. I know that Rachel is pretty quick to forgive, but I like keeping the sort of lighter feel to this story.**

**I do not own Glee.**

"Well, uh." Shelby said before trailing off.

"Beth is my daughter!" Puck blurted out. We all stared at him like he was insane.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of lying." He apologized to us. Puck turned to the shocked group. "Before I went out with Rach, I was a player. I got a girl pregnant, and that's how Beth was born. But we couldn't give Beth the life she deserved, so Shelby adopted her. I'm still around, because I wanted to keep her. I love Beth."

I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Puck rarely opened up about this. Of course I knew he wanted to keep Beth, but he never spoke with so much pain.

"So let me get this straight." My grandpa began. "My youngest grandchild's biological father is my oldest grandchild's boyfriend?"

"It gets even more messed up." I said. "Puck and I are engaged."

"Damn." Josh muttered.

"So you can either accept us, and our family which, is way closer than your 'perfect family' or we'll leave." Puck said.

"Puck." Mr. Schue scolded.

"No, he's right." My mom said. "I love my daughters more than anything in the world, and I will not put them through the pain I suffered because like me, they are different than you. Rach has bigger dreams than Ohio, and she sure as hell has the talent to make them come true. So don't any of you dare to put her down."

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Josh spoke.

"I am so sorry Rachel." He said. I knew that he was, but I wasn't sure I wanted to forgive him. "Please understand, where I'm coming from. I watched my baby sister go through so much hurt, and rejection, trying to be on Broadway. It wasn't easy to not be able to do anything about it, because I didn't know her anymore. Shelby," He turned to her. "You shut all of us out, and didn't even tell us you had a baby, and we all had to stand by and let you suffer because there was nothing we could do." He said.

"Rachel," Amy said. I reluctantly looked at her. "I feel the same as Josh does. I was completely out of line, and I'm not trying to knock you down, but I can't imagine having to watch another member of my family go through that. I know we just met, but you're my niece, and my god, your mom never shuts up about you, I feel like I know you already."

"But I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"Rachel, we're your family, we always worry about you." My grandmother said. Despite everything, I smiled. I knew I shouldn't forgive them so easily, but I couldn't help it. This was how having a family felt. On my dads' side, their parents didn't want too much to do with them, so it was always only Dad, Daddy, me and Damien when he came to visit.

"Can your forgive us, even though we don't deserve it?" I looked around at the group.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, let's have dinner then." Christina said. We sat down to dinner, and I was surprised to find that the conversation was easy to make. When we had finished, I got up to help the women clean up while the men retired to the living room.

"Hey, Rach, they've got it, why don't you join us?" Josh asked. I glanced at my mom, who looked confused, but nodded.

"Sure." I said. I followed him into the living room and found it to be pretty empty. Mr. Schuester was grading papers, Puck was playing with Beth, and Jack was talking to David, so it was just Joshua and I.

"So here's the thing," Josh began. "We got off on the wrong foot, because I was an ass, but I thought I'd try to make up for it, and share some stories about your mom with you. Believe me, I've been making a mental file of them for years, and until recently, I thought I'd have to wait for Beth to be older to tell them." He said with a grin.

"Cool." I said, grinning back at him.

"Awesome. So when we were kids…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was still listening intently to the stories Shelby's older brother was telling me, when someone put their hands on my shoulders. I tipped my head back and looked up at my mom, who leaned down to kiss my forehead.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked curiously.

"I was just telling your daughter about the time you auditioned for the local production of Grease." He answered. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but Puck laughed, having overheard the story.

"Josh!" She exclaimed. "Did you ever think I might need to be able to instill just a little bit of fear in my daughter? I still need her to listen to me."

He shrugged. I laughed.

"Mom, you lost the ability to instill fear in me when you used baby talk on Beth." I informed her. I was lying just a little bit. At school when she was in coach-mode, I was still very much intimidated by my mom.

"Fantastic." She mumbled sarcastically. "Anyway, you need to go do your homework." She told me.

"I don't have homework." I lied smoothly. I would get around to it later, but I was not in the mood for work.

"Yes you do." Mr. Schue said looking up from grading. "You have the work sheet on irregular Spanish verbs." He said.

"You also have the essay I assigned in English." Shelby said. It was times like that, that I really hated having my mom and future step-dad as my teachers. I turned in my seat to give her the most adorable puppy dog look I could.

"Nice try, baby girl." My mom laughed. "Now go. I'll be up in a half hour to check your work."

"Well, thanks Uncle Josh, see you later." I said. I made an exaggerated dramatic effort to heave myself off the couch and drag my feet up the stairs. When I reached Shelby's old room, I flopped down on my bed and began to work on my essay, knowing Shelby would care more if I hadn't started on that, compared to my Spanish homework, when she came upstairs. For a while, all I was focused on was the clicking of the keys on my laptop.

"Hey." My fiancé said walking into the room and breaking me out of my work-trance. I put my computer beside me on the bed and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Are you okay? You know, earlier." He questioned.

"Babe, I'm fine. They didn't mean it the way it came out, and both Josh and Amy apologized." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said, taking a seat on the bed. I scooted over so I was sitting in his lap and he lied down so I was lying on his chest.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" His voice was gruff, trying to keep emotion out of it, because he knew exactly what I meant.

"You don't really open up about Beth much." I said.

"It hurts too much." He whispered. "I wanted to keep her so bad. I know she's got a great life, and a great mom who will be able to give her more than I ever could, but it still hurts. I love Beth so much."

I pushed myself off his chest and sat up so I could look at him. His eyes were full of unshed tears, and I felt my heart break for him.

"I know it's stupid and selfish, because I'm part of her life and she knows I'm her dad, but it's not enough. She'll never just be mine. From the moment I heard Quinn was pregnant, I loved that baby so much, even if she was going to act as if it were Finn's baby. When the truth came out, I saw my life in a different way. I didn't see myself being in a fight club, or being a sex shark, I saw myself looking after my daughter. I thought maybe I could have that. But Quinn didn't even let me choose, she just gave my daughter up for adoption." Puck told his story and a few tears came out of his eyes. I gently wiped them away.

"It's okay." I shushed him. He sniffed and wiped his face.

"I'm good now." He said. Puck sat up and kissed me.

"I'm going to bed, I'm kinda tired."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He answered. Puck got up and smiled at me before walking out of the room to go to his own. A few minutes later Shelby came up, holding Beth. She put the baby in a crib before turning to me.

"How's it going?" She asked, gesturing to my laptop.

"Essays suck." Was my response, to which she laughed.

"Let me see what you've done so far." She said, looking at my computer screen. I played with the sheet on the bed while she read.

"I give it a B." She finally said, half teasing. I knew she didn't mean it in an unkind way, so I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's good honey, but I know you can do better."

"Fine." I sighed dramatically.

"You don't have to do it right now though, you got a good start." She said. I grinned and shut down my computer, putting it on the desk. I threw my arms around her; relieved I didn't have to work any longer.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too, Sweetie.

"Aww, so cute."

We turned to see who spoke and found Christina and Jack standing in the doorway.

"We just came to say goodnight." Jack said.

They both hugged Shelby and I before exiting the room, closing the door on their way out.

"It's getting late." My mom hinted.

"Mom, I'm not ready to go to bed." I whined.

"Fine, get ready for bed and we can watch a movie, okay?" She suggested, motioning to the small TV in her room. I nodded ardently, and grabbed my pajamas before heading into the bathroom adjoining her room. I changed into the tee shirt of Puck's and my old cheerios sweatpants that served as my pajamas. Usually, when it was just Puck and I, I didn't wear the pants. I brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom.

"West Side Story?" Shelby asked, holding up the DVD case.

"Sounds good." I said. She put the disk in the machine and turned off the lights. Shelby climbed in bed, gesturing for me to get in with her instead of my own bed. I smiled and got under the covers, snuggling into her side. As the movie played, I was aware of my mom quietly singing along to Natalie Wood's songs, and became even more relaxed. When I was given the tape of her singing _I Dreamed a Dream _I listened to it every night until I reconnected with Shelby. Now, her voice always had a calming sleep-inducing effect on me. It was because of this, that we were only halfway through the movie when I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was very comfortable when I woke up in the morning. The sunlight streamed in through the blinds, making a pattern on the bed. I noticed that I was cuddled into someone, based upon the arm wrapped around me, and the fingers gently, and rhythmically running through my hair.<p>

"Mom?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah Rach?" She replied.

"Sorry I fell asleep here." I apologized.

"I don't mind. I woke up early, and it's nice to have a reason just to lie here." She said sincerely.

"Okay, as long as you don't want to get up." I mumbled, relaxing again. She gave me a squeeze with her arm.

"I'm good right here. I like spending this time with you." Shelby said. For a few minutes we just enjoyed each other's company, and I felt totally peaceful with her stroking my hair and humming softly.

"This is nice." I said.

"Yeah." She agreed. "I feel like I don't get to talk to you much outside of glee. How are things?"

"Well besides my evil English teacher…" I joked.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Kidding. I guess things are okay." I said.

"What about ballet?" She asked me.

"I've taken a break from that for a bit, with nationals, but I'm doing a bit of street-jazz when I have time." I answered. "What's with the questions?"

"Nothing, I just like knowing what's going on in your life." Shelby answered, kissing me soundly on the top of my head. I smiled a little, my dad's were great, but they never asked me what was going on just for the sake of knowing.

"I love you mom." I said. She gave me a light squeeze. I knew my spontaneous affection would make her warm and fuzzy even in full on coach mode.

"I love you too baby girl."

There was a light knock on the door, and Mr. Schuester stuck his head in.

"Hey you two, I just thought I'd let you know that breakfast is downstairs." He said. I made to get up, but she held me there and gave me another kiss on the head before letting me go. I got out of the bed and stretched as I made my way to my suitcase. As I was grabbing a change of clothes, I glanced at the two of them. Mr. Schue pressed several kisses to her face before kissing her lips. She giggled lightly.

"I'm still here." I said, waving at them.

"Stop being so dramatic and go get dressed." Shelby said rolling her eyes at me. I walked into the bathroom and began to get ready. I changed into my gym shorts and a tee shirt, planning on going for a run with Puck after breakfast. When I was finished getting ready, I exited the bathroom and found my mom and teacher cuddling on the bed, him nuzzling his nose on her cheek.

"As this rate, I'm going to need therapy." I said, as I left the room. Before I could turn the corner, a pillow smacked me in the back of the head.

"I hope you know that's abuse, mother." I called, feigning hurt in my tone. I continued down the stairs, hearing her laughter. I entered the kitchen to find Puck at the table wolfing down bacon.

"Rach, your grandma is great!" He enthused. Though he was Jewish, and ate kosher, bacon was his one indulgence, but Debbie Puckerman refused to keep it in the house, much to his disappointment. I grabbed a plate and started eating a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Don't fill up too much, or do you want me to beat you again?" I warned.

"I let you win last time." He said. Often on weekends we went for runs in the morning.

"Sure you did." I said, letting disbelief colour my tone.

"I'm a wide receiver, my job is to be fast." He argued.

"And I used to be Sue Sylvester's captain. If I don't do something fast enough, I have to stay overtime to practice."

"Well, soon-to-be-Mrs. Puckerman, we'll just see." Puck said, with a playful grin on his face.

"Are you just going to be all talk, or are you ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm always ready to go." He said with a wink.

"Pig." I teased. We left the house and started to jog. The sun beat down on us, and we were soon hot, as we reached a running speed. He took of his shirt and tucked it in the waistband of his shorts. I glanced sideways and admired his toned body, before deciding to do the same.

"Damn." He whispered, as I ran in only a powder blue sports bra. I smirked.

"I missed you last night." I said.

"I missed you too. I love being able to kiss you whenever I want." He said. I looked at him as if I were about to kiss him. We stopped and he leaned in. Just before his lips touched mine, I turned and ran.

"Race you." I called. I heard his sexually frustrated groan and then the footsteps as he tried to catch up to me. I felt him grab my waist and pull me down. We rolled on to the soft grass of someone's lawn, and he pinned me down and kissed me. It was only a peck, because in the yard next to the one we kissed in, there were two boys only about four, playing catch with a man. The man was obviously their father based on the black hair, hazel eyes and tan skin they all shared. Puck got up and offered a hand to help me up. We were going to keep running, but Puck seemed frozen on the spot. I noticed he was looking at something over my shoulder. I turned around to see him staring at the two twin boys and their dad. One of the boys dropped the ball and it rolled towards Puck. My fiancé stared down at it, before bending down to pick it up.

"Hey, could you pass that?" The man called. Puck just stared at the football in his hands.

"Excuse me?" The man called again. Puck slowly looked up at the twin's father, who's eyes widened.

"Noah?"

"Dad." Puck said. He threw the ball like the football player he was, nearly winding the man, who caught it with a grunt. The man tossed the ball to one of the boys and came over to us.

"Noah, you've grown up." He said, looking his son up and down.

"Don't give me that shit, Steve."

"What?" Steve Puckerman asked.

"You abandoned me. You decided living out your dreams were more important than your kids, and what happened? You just start a new family."

"I was just a Lima loser, son. I wanted to get out and play in a band, but then I fell in love." He said. "We wanted a family."

"You had a family!" Puck yelled.

"You were better without me." Steve insisted.

"Is that what your fucked up mind thinks?" Puck demanded. "We needed you. Mom worked two jobs, I've worked since I was fourteen, and we still struggled for years. Not to mention Sarah. She was so young, it took years before she got over the fact that her dad didn't want her. Do you have any idea how warped it is that because mom could never be home, and you left us, that I had to be both parents for her? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me? Daily, she asked 'when is daddy coming home?' and I-" He shook his head and took a shaky breath. "I didn't know how to tell her that you weren't. I raised my baby sister when I needed a parent myself!"

"Well what about what I want? Do you think I wanted to be in a dead end job, married to someone only because I knocked her up when I was in highschool? I never wanted that life, with you or her, or any of you!"

Puck looked devastated.

"I'm sorry Noah." Steve said, taking a deep breath. "Can we talk this out?"

"_I'm _sorry." Puck said. "I can't see past this. You replaced me and my family, and for that, I never want to see you again." He said.

"Noah-"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Will you at least tell Sarah that I love her?" Steve pleaded. Puck shook his head bitterly at the man.

"You've hurt her enough." Puck said. With one last look of hatred, he took my hand and led me away, going back to the house.

**Please, I would like at least five reviews, you don't need an account, I just love hearing your feedback, it helps me write faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you soooooo much for all the amazing reviews last chapter. This chapter has a lot going on, and the ending is a bit rushed, but I'd rather have it rushed, than drawn on forever with boring details.**

**I don't own Glee.**

When we got back to the house, I noticed that my grandparents' car was gone. I remembered them mentioning something about going shopping with Beth for the day. It was probably easier that way; not having to have them witness what I knew was coming.

"That bastard!" Puck yelled. "How could he?"

"It's going to be okay." I said.

"No! It will never be okay!" He clenched his fists like he wanted to punch something.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue demanded when he and Shelby came outside hearing Puck yelling. I quickly put my shirt on, noticing my mom's scrutiny.

"Puck's dad. We saw him a few blocks over." I answered. Mr. Schuester looked at Puck with sympathy in his eyes.

"He left me, to go be a rock star, and then he decided that he actually wanted a family. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be replaced like that? I thought maybe he'd decide he wanted me, and then he just got two new sons. I hate him!"

"Puck-" Mr. Schue began, putting a hand on his shoulder. Puck shook it off.

"I don't want your sympathy! You don't know how it feels!" Puck yelled. "I'm going for a drive." He said angrily, getting in his truck. We didn't even try to stop him as he drove off. With nothing left to say, we went inside, hoping that Puck would be okay.

I flopped down on the couch, brooding over what had happened. My mom sat next to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I worry about him." I answered.

"I know sweetie. –Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Is that how you felt when I adopted Beth?" She asked. The question caught me off guard.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Yes. Well, at first. But then we reconnected, and I love Beth, so I'm fine now."

"Do you think there's a chance that Puck will forgive his dad?" Shelby asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "His dad hurt him so much. I didn't know you until I was fifteen, and I always sort of knew that you wanted me, but Puck's dad abandoned him when he was ten. Those kind of wounds never heal." I told her. No sooner were the words out of my mouth, that I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it. Steve Puckerman was standing there.

"I'm not a stalker. I noticed you were with my son and you look like your grandparents, I thought Noah might be staying here." He said.

"Puck's not here, and if he was, you can't see him." I informed the tall man.

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry, and that I want to be part of his life?"

"Mr. Puckerman, I can't do that. Even if you are sorry, you don't want to be part of his life. If you did, you would never have left. You would never have started a new family."

"I was gone a year before I met my wife and decided to settle down with her. A year is a long time when you have kids, and I couldn't just go back, even though I wanted to. I was scared. You have to understand that." He said, pleading with his eyes.

"A year is nothing. I met my mom when I was fifteen and formed a bond nearly a year later." I said.

"Does that mean that you'll help me connect with Noah?"

"That means you could have gone back if you really wanted to. But I'm not going to help you. You've hurt Puck too much, and the best thing now is to let him get over it as much as he can. So turn around and walk away. Don't ever come back, and don't ever contact Puck or our family again. Goodbye Mr. Puckerman." I said. I closed the door. I immediately wondered if I was too harsh.

"You did the right thing." My mom said, as if reading my thoughts.

"It's better this way." Mr. Schue assured. I nodded. The door opened and thought it was Steve again, not taking no for an answer. When I looked it was Aunt Amy with Cam, Zach, and Stephanie.

"Hey, David, Josh, Stacy and I are going out for a bit, would you guys mind looking after the kids?" Amy asked.

"Sure, Amy." Mr. Schue answered.

"Great, thanks." She said. I was handed my two-year-old cousin and then Amy left.

"Ray?" Stephanie asked, tapping my arm.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at the girl. Shelby took her youngest nephew from my arms and I gave Zach and Stephanie my undivided attention.

"Will you play with us?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said happily. I barely knew the kids but they were so cute, I couldn't help but warm up to them instantly.

"Mom, can I take these two to the park?" I asked.

"Yes, just be careful." She said.

"Mom, they're ten, they don't need me to baby them."

"No, but you're _my _baby, and I want you to be careful." She said. I rolled my eyes and she patted my cheek.

"Come on guys." I said.

"Piggy back?" Stephanie asked. I had to refrain from 'awing' and bent down so she could jump on my back. Most people my size would have trouble carrying a ten year old on their back to the park a few blocks away, but after being a cheerio, it was easy for me.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked when we got to the park. I knelt down and Stephanie slid off my back. The twins looked at each other before Zach tapped me.

"You're it!" He said. They ran away. I chuckled to myself before running after them.

After a couple hours of playing tag, we were still having fun. The game had morphed into more of a hide n go seek tag, so it was a game that we didn't get bored of easily. I had found Stephanie but I was looking for Zach when I felt someone grab me around the waist. I gasped.

"Shh, Babe, it's just me." Puck said.

"Puck, are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be. I'm sorry for taking off like that." He said. I put a finger to his lips.

"Don't apologize. It's completely understandable."

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Baby sitting, I'm trying to find Zach, we're playing hide n go seek tag." I answered.

"I'm good at this game, let me." He offered with a smile. I could see it was slightly forced, but at least I knew he was going to get over it.

Puck glanced around before tip-toeing to a large bush. Zach ran out, and Puck picked him up over his shoulder. The boy laughed, and Puck put him down.

"Hey guys, what do you say we go back, you're parents will be waiting." I said.

"Okay." They said, slightly disappointed. I took it as a compliment that they had fun. Both Puck and I knelt and the kids jumped on us for a piggy back, him carrying Zach, me carrying Stephanie.

"We rock at this." He said, reaching for my hand. I took it and gave it a squeeze.

"We're going to make awesome parents some day." I agreed. We entered my grandparent's house and put down the kids, who went to hug their dad who had come to pick them up.

"Hey guys, have fun?" David asked. They nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks for watching them, you two." He said. He picked up Cam and got his kids.

"No problem, Uncle Dave." I said. "They're a lot of fun."

They left then.

"Puck, how are you doing?" Shelby asked.

"I'm fine. I don't really want to talk about it." He answered.

"Do you want to watch a movie and eat ice cream?" I asked. He frowned.

"What would that accomplish?"

"Trust me, it works for everything." I said. I sat him down on the couch and got a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer. I handed him a big wooden spoon and the tub. "It will make you feel better." I said. He started eating and I put on _The Notebook_.

"When did I grow a vagina?" Puck muttered. I sat almost on his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>When the movie ended, Puck threw the empty ice cream container away.<p>

"That did make me feel better." He admitted. I pecked him on the lips. We heard the door open, and my grandparents walked in with Beth in her stroller. Puck rushed over to his daughter and picked her up, kissing her little face all over.

"Bethie, I missed you honey." He cooed. She giggled happily and patted his cheeks.

"Daddy."

"Yeah, that's me. I love you so much." Puck cuddled her to his chest. I guessed after seeing his father that day, he became even more attached to his daughter.

"She missed you too, Noah. Kept asking all day where her daddy was." Jack said. Puck gave a huge grin.

"Daddy's here. I'm never going to leave you, my beautiful little princess." Puck murmured.

"Is he okay?" Christina asked.

"He's fine, grandma." I answered. If there was anything or anyone who could make him okay, it was his daughter.

"Shelby, help me make dinner won't you?" My grandma said.

"Sure. Rach?" She asked. I followed them into the kitchen.

"I'm not much of a cook." I warned.

"Nonsense." Christina waved her hand. "Just chop this lettuce." I stared at it for a few minutes, turning it, before my mom helped me.

"Here" She laughed, taking the knife and showing me how to chop it.

"Oh. Got it."

"My darling, cooking is not one of your many skills is it?" Shelby asked.

"My dads and I were committed to takeout, and Mrs. Puckerman cooks for me now." I shrugged.

"Oh Shelby, don't pretend that you're an expert, I've tried to teach you to cook all your life and you're still nearly hopeless." Christina said. Shelby frowned at her and I laughed.

"Well thank you both for your help." She continued.

"That's code for 'you two are useless so go away' isn't it?" I asked.

"Pretty much." My grandma answered. My mom took my hand.

"Come on honey, we'll go somewhere we're appreciated." She said, leading me out of the kitchen.

The rest of my family came over for dinner again, as it was my last night before we went back to Lima in the morning. After dinner, they left, and my mom pushed me towards the bedroom, telling me to work on my essay. For a while, I was motivated to get it done, but I grew tired from the long day I had, and fell asleep with my open laptop resting on the desk where my head was resting, the cursor blinking at the penultimate paragraph.

* * *

><p>"Rach." I heard a voice, and felt someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and blearily looked up at my mom. "Hey sleeping beauty." I sat up in the chair, my neck stiff from sleeping in it. I was so tired and groggy, that when my long side bangs flopped into my eyes, I didn't even understand why I couldn't see. I shook my head side to side until Shelby chuckled and took pity on me, brushing my hair back.<p>

"Sorry mom. I really did try to work on it." I said sleepily, rubbing my face and waking up more.

"Your essay is basically finished." She waved off my tired apology.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Bed time." She answered. I gave her a look.

"Then why did you wake me up, and seriously, what time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty, and I woke you up because you wouldn't thank me for having a sore neck from sleeping hunched over the desk." She explained. I stretched and moved to the bed.

"I'm in sweats, don't make me get up and change."

"Fine, but go brush your teeth and wash your face."

I got up and went to do as she told me to, grumbling about not being able to just get to sleep.

When I was finally ready for bed, I found Shelby waiting for me, sitting on the edge of my bed. I flopped down on the mattress and she tucked me in. It was nice, I found. I hadn't been tucked in to bed in years, and never before by my mom.

"I had a nice weekend, mom." I told her.

"I'm glad, baby girl." Shelby replied. "But now, just get some sleep."

"Okay." I agreed, already half asleep. "Love you."

"I love you too, my angel." My mom said, pressing her lips to my temple. She got up from my bed and turned off the lights. Not long after that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke early, feeling rested, but disoriented from a change in my sleep pattern, having napped in the evening. The green numbers of the clock illuminated the room, and showed that it was nearly three in the morning. As I lay there in the bluish light of the morning, I heard my baby sister crying, a few doors down. I glanced over at Shelby, beginning to stir, and decided to let her sleep for once. I silently got up and padded down the hall to Puck's room where her crib was set up that night. I found him already up, shirtless, cuddling the baby to his bare chest.<p>

"Hey." I whispered. He turned and gave me a tired smile.

"Hi beautiful."

"Do you want me to take her?" I asked.

"No, just stay with me for a while." Puck replied. I complied and lied down on his bed.

"In a strange way, I enjoy this." He commented. "Sure, I'm tired, and it breaks my heart to see her upset, but I always imagined this when Quinn was pregnant. Y'know, getting to be a dad to Beth."

"Well, you make a great dad." I said. "Just look, she's already asleep."

Puck looked down, to see the blonde baby nodding off, head resting on his shoulder. He carefully put her in the crib and stared down at her for a minute, an expression of pride and wonderment on his face. With one last smile, he broke his gaze away from his daughter and moved to lie on the bed with me.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked. "You don't have to put on a brave face, you know."

"I know that." Puck replied. "I'm not putting on an act though. I really am fine. I was surprised to see him, and it hurts that he replaced me, but I've grown up without him. I kept my mom strong, I made sure my sister was always looked after, and besides, I have a great life. I may have made some mistakes, but I regret nothing. I have a beautiful daughter, and the most amazing fiancé."

I leaned over and kissed him. He quickly responded, and pulled me against his chest. With his daughter in the room, we didn't do anything more, and ended the kiss. I moved so I was lying with my head on his chest, the steady rise and fall of his breaths lulling us both back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the rising sun that woke me again that morning, at just past six. I quickly sat up.<p>

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I really shouldn't be in here, my grandparents won't even let my mom and Mr. Schue share a bed." I answered. I leaned over to kiss him quickly before tip toeing out of the room. I had almost made it to my room, when I heard a door open. I turned around to see my mom trying to be silent as she snuck out of her fiancé's room. She saw me, and Puck's open door and we stared at each other awkwardly. I slowly opened the door to her old bedroom and walked inside as she followed me.

"Mother, I am shocked." I said, sounding mock-scandalized. She gave my head a little shove.

"Shut up, and go to sleep." Shelby said. I got back under the covers but gave her a look.

"I'm not tired, though." I complained.

"Oh good, then you can do your Spanish homework."

"Goodnight mommy." I said, rolling over. She stroked my cheek affectionately before getting into her own bed.

It was Beth who finally woke me up that morning, at nine thirty. The baby climbed on to me and started giggling when I groaned sleepily.

"Beth, go away." I mumbled. She hit my face with her little hands, and I reluctantly sat up, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall. I spotted our mother across the room, packing up her suitcase, holding back laughter.

"You could have just told me to wake up, bringing Beth in to this wasn't necessary." I informed her. She outwardly laughed and moved to my bedside, to pick up my sister.

"It was funnier this way."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. She smiled and cupped my chin, tilting my face up.

"Aw, is the baby grumpy?" Shelby teased.

"Don't you mock me."

"I swear, Beth is easier to get up, and she screams when she's tired."

I just grunted something unintelligible and grabbed a change of clothing from my suitcase, heading into the bathroom.

I was awake by the time I had taken a shower, and was ready for the day. I didn't bother drying my hair, and instead put it in a messy ponytail.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked my mom, who had passed Beth off to her fiancé and was sitting on her bed, waiting for me. She checked her watch.

"Like, now."

"Okay." I said. I threw the last of my stuff in my suitcase and zipped it up. Somehow, my bag had gotten heavier, so when I went to lift it, I struggled. I put the bag back down. "Hey Puck, you know those great guns you have?" I called. I heard him groan. He shuffled into the room.

"I'm having a sense of déjà vu." He muttered. I watched my fiancé's biceps bulge as he lifted the bag. "Not the good kind, like when you're having awesome sex, and-" I turned bright red.

"Oh my god, Noah Puckerman, stop talking!" Shelby loudly cut him off, covering her ears with a disgusted expression. "For your sake, you better not have been talking about my baby."

"I'll just be going then." He said, taking my suitcase to the car.

"Your baby?" I questioned.

"You'll always be my baby, Rachie pie." Shelby said.

"My god, you did _not_ just call me that."

"Oh, I so did." She replied with a grin. "You know what? I think it's going to stick, 'cause I like it. Rachie pie." With that, she got up from the bed, ruffled my hair, and walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes and followed her. We walked downstairs and my aunts, uncles and cousins had come to say goodbye, as well as my grandparents.

"I'm going to miss you." My grandma said, hugging me tightly. "Visit soon, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." I agreed. She kissed my cheek and let me go. I hugged my grandpa next, and he lifted me off the ground. "Love you, kiddo. Anytime you need us, just call, or come over."

"I will, grandpa." I told him. I hugged my aunts and uncles and said goodbye to my cousins, who grabbed my tightly around my middle. Though we had bonded the day before, I wasn't expecting them to hug me goodbye.

When all the goodbyes were said, we went to the cars. Mr. Schue reached for the door handle on my mom's car, and Shelby swatted it away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She asked. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Getting in the car, Shelbs."

"Nuh uh. I'm riding with my daughter." She said.

"Can I at least take Beth? I haven't spent any time with her all weekend." He asked.

"Fine." Shelby said. She kissed the baby on her forehead. Beth smiled from her spot in Puck's arms.

"Love you, Bethie."

She made sure Puck buckled her into her car seat properly, ignoring Puck's huffs, and rolling eyes.

"Shelby, she's my only daughter. Do you think I would put her in a car where she was any less than safe?" Puck asked.

"Well no." My mom answered.

"Good, then we will see you later. Come on, Schue."

"Bye." Mr. Schuester said to Shelby. He kissed her lightly, and we went to the different cars.

"I'm going to nap, mom." I said, when she started driving.

"Oh no you don't."

"But momma…" I whined. I reserved terms like 'mommy' and 'momma' for desperate times.

"Nice try, but I'm not feeling so sentimental today. I want you to work on your solo for nationals."

"Now?" I asked. "It's a little weird just belting out a tune in the car."

"Of course now, and I don't care if you find it weird, you need to work on it. I burned an instrumental version." She said holding up a CD.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Baby girl, I just want you to be the best you can be. You're starting your senior year in a few months, and that means college scouts are going to be all over you. You better believe that your performance at nationals will affect the opinion of the scouts."

"I never thought of that." I mumbled. "Thanks for making me stressed." I gave her a pointed look.

"I'd rather you be stressed than have to go to some crap university."

"Fine. Put the CD in." I said.

* * *

><p>I worked on the solo over and over until I missed a note.<p>

"Okay, you can stop. I don't want you losing your voice." Shelby said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You sound really good. When I heard you doing Barbra at sectionals last year, I never imagined someone who was so good, could get even better. You really are amazing, Rach."

"Thanks mom." I said a little embarrassedly. In the past year, I had stopped being such a narcissistic diva, and having compliments like that were nice, but made me a little embarrassed.

I noticed the car pulling into a mall parking lot.

"Why did we stop?" I asked when she parked the car.

"Because, prom is coming up, and I want to take my first born baby girl, dress shopping." My mom answered, tapping my nose.

"Aw, thanks mom!" I said happily.

We walked inside the mall and Shelby steered me into a store and began thrusting dresses at me. I struggled to carry them all as I walked into the change room. The first one I tried on was a mid calf length dark red halter. When I came out, Shelby took one look at me and shook her head, pushing me back in to the change room. For several minutes and dresses, this went on, and each time, I got more and more huffy. Finally, I tried on a royal blue strapless dress, with a black sash under the bust and black flowery lace over the skirt. I stepped out, already liking it.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful." Shelby cooed.

"It's not too short?" I asked. The dress fell a few inches above my knees.

"No, it's perfect. We're getting this one." She said. I smiled, thankful she actually liked one of the dresses. I changed back into my normal clothes, and brought the dress back out. My mom held up a pair of shoes to match the dress, and I tried them on. They were perfect.

"Mom, I'm not letting you pay for this." I said.

"Rach, I have tragically missed the first fifteen years of you life." She began dramatically. I rolled my eyes, preparing myself for her theatrics. "I didn't get to see your first steps, or take you to your first day of school, I didn't even get to hold you in my arms. Are you going to deny your poor mother the chance to buy her daughter her prom dress?"

"God, just pay." I huffed.

"Thanks sweetie!"

After we bought the dress and shoes, we got back in the car and continued on our journey. Not too long after, we arrived home.

"Thanks for a great weekend mom." I said hugging her tight.

"You're welcome, hon. I had a nice time just hanging with you." We broke apart, and she kissed my cheek.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I said.

"Okay, Rachie pie." She said as I got out of the car. I turned around and made a point of rolling my eyes at her. I walked in to the house. Having noted that Puck was already there, I let my mom take my prom outfit to her house so he wouldn't see.

"Hey Sexy." Puck said when I walked in the door.

"Hey yourself." I said looking him up and down. He was standing in nothing but boxers.

"Have you ever noticed, that we are pretty much like animals?" I asked, rubbing his abs.

"Well, we're sex sharks, yeah. I'm actually half nude because I was getting changed."

"Changed for what?" I asked.

"Changed for our date tonight. I'm taking you to that new restaurant downtown, that you wanted to try."

"That sounds nice." I said. "You're so sweet. Let me get changed first."

"Sure, but you don't need to. You look hot already."

"Thanks Babe."

We walked into our room and he put on a black dress shirt and slacks, while I picked out a grey halter, and paired it with a cardigan.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied, lacing my fingers with his.

The date was nice, we got to spend time as a couple, really talking. When We got home, we both decided just to go to bed, knowing that the glee rehearsals were just going to get harder as it got closer to nationals.

* * *

><p>In the morning, we had to get up early, way before breakfast. I made us both a protein shake, knowing anything more than that would likely resurface as soon as Shelby put us through 'warm up' routines.<p>

When we got to school, we noticed the cars of the glee club members, but one new car. We stared at it in confusion, before shrugging and entering the auditorium through the outside door.

"Alright guys, now that we're all here I have something to say." Mr. Schue called to all of us. We gave him our attention. "As you all know, since Finn quit, we've been looking for a new member. Well Kurt has found one for us. Not only will he be able to perform at nationals, I think he will be a great asset to us. So without further ado, I'd like to welcome our new member, Blaine Anderson."

**I need 5+ reviews please for the next chapter. Thanks. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I know a lot of you want to see Rachel in trouble, and I have taken that into consideration. When you finish this chapter, you'll see that there will be lots of Shelby/Rachel moments to come, but just hold on, because this doesn't have much. Anyway, hope you guys like it. **

**PS: How excited is everyone that Idina is coming back for season 3? I'm so stoked!**

**I own nothing.**

Blaine Anderson, the cute guy that was flirting with Kurt at the basketball game. The same guy who came second to us at regionals. 'This is amazing.' I thought. 'We've got nationals in the bag.'

"Welcome to the New Directions, Blaine." I said, breaking through the silence that had fallen in the room.

"Well thanks, Rach." He said with a charming grin.

"Um Kurt, what the hell?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's dreamy smile at Blaine faded.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I know we need a new member, but the Warbler? He must be a spy. He couldn't take that we beat him at regionals, so he wants to sabotage us at nationals. It's Jesse St. Jackass all over again."

"Mercedes." Mr. Schuester admonished.

"No, it's okay." Blaine said. "Mercedes, I promise I'm not a spy. The Warblers kicked me out after regionals, so when I met Kurt, I decided to transfer here. I love glee, and I need it if I'm going to go to a performing arts university."

"We're still watching you. If you mess with Kurt, you get the fury of someone from Lima Heights." Santana said.

"I get it. You guys are looking out for Kurt. It's actually nice that you care about each other. Just give me a chance, I won't let you down." Blaine promised.

"Fine, white boy, but you better watch it." Mercedes said.

"Now that that's sorted out, can we start rehearsal?" Shelby asked. We nodded, and took our places on stage. We ran through the song once, before Mr. Schue stopped us.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on, but this is seriously lacking emotion, we can't do this at nationals."

"Sorry Mr. Schue, but I just don't think this is the right song for us." Mike said. We nodded in agreement.

"Well does anyone have a suggestion?" He asked. We looked at each other shrugging, until Blaine stepped forward.

"I think I have something for a group number."

"Great Blaine, let's hear it."

"Okay, guys, follow along." Blaine told us. He picked up a guitar and started to strum.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night._

_When the sale comes first,_

_And the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and_

_Smile_

Kurt stood beside Blaine and sang the next part, grooving to the song.

_Why is everybody so serious?_

_Acting so damn mysterious?_

_Got your shades on your eyes_

_And your heels so high_

_That you can't even have a good time_

Quinn sang the next two lines.

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_

_Everybody look to their right (uh)_

Sam sang next, dancing with Quinn.

_Can you feel that (yeah)_

_We're paying with love tonight_

The band started playing and we all joined in, following Mike and Brittney's lead on choreography.

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_

_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag._

Tina took the next lines.

_We need to take it back in time,_

_When music made us all unite!_

To everyone's surprise, Mike cut in, singing the last two lines of the verse.

_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_

_Am I the only one getting tired?_

Brittney and Santana shared the next verse.

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_

_Money can't buy us happiness_

_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now_

_Guarantee we'll be feeling alright_

We all shared the chorus again, really getting into the song.

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_

_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag._

Artie began the rap part, doing double spins and tricks in his wheelchair.

_Yeah yeah_

_Well, keep the price tag_

_And take the cash back_

_Just give me six strings and a half stack_

_And you can, can keep the cars_

_Leave me the garage_

_And all I, yes all I need_

_Are keys and guitars_

_And guess what, in 30 seconds_

_I'm leaving to Mars_

_Yeah we leaving across_

_These undefeatable odds_

_It's like this man_

Puck rapped the rest of the section.

_You can't put a price on a life_

_We do this for the love_

_So we fight and sacrifice_

_Every night_

_So we ain't gonna stumble and fall_

_Never_

_Waiting to see a sign of defeat_

_Uh uh_

_So we gonna keep everyone_

_Moving their feet_

_So bring back the beat_

_And then everyone sing_

We did the chorus a cappella, clapping to the beat.

_It's not about the money _

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_

_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag._

The band came in, and the second chorus was epic. Mercedes hit a high note, totally rocking it.

_It's not about the money, money, money_

_We don't need your money, money, money_

_We just wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag_

_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_

_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_

_Wanna make the world dance,_

_Forget about the price tag._

_Yeah yeah_

_Oh-oh_

_Forget about the price tag _

"Wow, guys! That was great! With some practice, and choreography, I think this will win us nationals." Mr. Schuester enthused.

"Blaine, thank you so much for the idea, this is great." Shelby chimed in.

"Yeah, Blaine, welcome to New Directions." Mercedes said. We all cheered, but were cut off by the bell.

"Okay guys, get to class." Schue said. We grabbed our spare clothes and went to change before school started.

"Hey, guys." Puck said when it was just the gleeks. "My mom has the night shift, and my sister is on an overnight school trip, so celebration party at our house." He told everyone.

"Sweet, Puckerman." Santana said. "Can you get us booze?"

"Yeah, my fake ID should score us some, but bring a few bottles anyway."

"Puck!" I scolded. "Alcohol is bad for the vocal chords, and we're going to nationals!"

"Relax, princess. We'll be fine. Besides, the only solo I have to do is rapping."

"What about everyone else?" I demanded.

"They're probably going to drink anyway."

"Truth." Artie agreed.

"You don't have to drink, and trust me, I'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand." Puck said.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Good. Now go get your sexy ass changed, because if we're late for English and your mom suspects anything, we just might die."

I ducked into the bathroom and changed out of my sweaty clothes, making it into my mom's classroom just in time. After class, Shelby kept me behind. She waited for the last student to leave before speaking to me. It was this unspoken rule between us, that even though sometimes she would hug or kiss me, just to embarrass me, we tried to keep a normal student-teacher relationship around people, so she could keep her reputation.

"Hey." She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school? Will is meeting a friend for a beer, so I thought we could spend some time together."

"Oh." I said. I hated to turn her down. "I'm actually busy…"

"Oh, okay." She said, face falling a little.

"It's not that I don't want to," I said quickly. "I just… can't."

"It's fine."

"Maybe tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled.

"Sure."

I hugged her, and she placed a gentle hand on my head, guiding it on to her shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked when she let me go.

"Nothing, I just really love you kiddo."

"I love you too." I said. I hadn't quite gotten used to my mom's random moments of affection yet, but it wasn't a bad thing. I'd never had a mom to just hug me for no reason, or to tell me that she loves me, and it always made me happy.

"You better get to class." She reminded me.

"I have a free block."

"Oh yeah. Well good, so do I. You can study in here."

"But mom. I want to hang out with my friends." I whined.

"Sweetie, I know that 'friends' means Puck, and 'hang', means make out with. What kind of mother would I be, if I didn't get in the way of that?" I pouted. "Rach, you look adorable, but pouting isn't going to work."

"Fine." I said. I opened my math book and began to study for a quiz I had coming up.

When the bell rang, I packed up my books, said goodbye to my mom, and went to Socials. After Science, I had lunch. I met Puck and some of the glee kids at our usual table in the cafeteria.

"So, who is all coming to this party?" I asked.

"Just the gleeks."

"What kind of liquor is going to be there?"

"Babe, relax. Just some beer, nothing to get us drunk, just something to loosen everyone up, I am not listening to Hummel go on about designers the whole night. Besides, we have to have this party, we have nationals in the bag with that Blaine guy."

"So no one will be wasted?"

"No. Trust me, you don't want to see Santana drunk."

Santana's head snapped towards Puck, and I laughed when she fingered him.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I had a few classes, that went by quickly. When the final bell rang, I met Puck by the car.<p>

"We need to stop at the liquor store." He told me.

"Are you sure that your ID will work?"

"Positive. I've used it tons of times before." He said. Puck parked the truck in front of the store, and we walked in together. He grabbed a few cases of beer and put them on the counter.

"ID?" The middle-aged woman behind the counter asked, raising an eyebrow. Puck pulled a card out of his back pocket. I glanced at the name, and stifled a laugh. It was childish to laugh, but I couldn't help it. Only Puck would have a fake name like Jack Hoff. The woman looked at it carefully before handing it to Puck.

"Listen kid, I'll let you off with a warning, this time, but you'll have to wait until you have a real ID, to buy beer." She said. I felt a spasm of panic, but Puck wasn't phased.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Jack Hoff is obvious." She told him.

"I can't believe this. This is the second time I have been so poorly treated at this store! Do I wish my parents had given me a normal name? Yes. But I can't change that, and I will not stand here and have you insult me!"

"I'm warning you son. Leave now, or I'll have to get my manager."

"Good. Go get your manager." He said. She went off, and he turned to me.

"This is ridiculous." He scoffed.

"I know, Jack." I said, playing along. The clerk returned with a heavy balding man in a cheap button up shirt and tie.

"Is there a problem?" He asked Puck.

"Yes there is! Here I come to buy some beer, and your employee will not accept my ID, calling it fake, and insulting my name!" Puck yelled.

"Can I see your identification?" The manager asked.

"Yes." Puck said, handing it over. The man studied it.

"I am very sorry, Mr. Hoff, please forgive this employee, she's not well."

"It's fine. I just expect that this won't happen again." Puck said.

"Of course, I apologize."

"I don't think I should have to pay for the items either."

"Certainly." He said. "No charge. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I would like some margarita mix." Puck told the manager, putting three big bottles of the mix on the counter.

"Okay. Have a good day, and again, I'm sorry for the way you were treated."

Puck nodded curtly, and took the bags of booze. When we got in the car, we both laughed and high fived.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"I know, I deserve an Oscar for that performance." Puck said cockily. "Don't worry about the margaritas, they're not too bad, if I don't put that much booze in."

"Okay. I was thinking, it wouldn't be terrible to try some."

"Yeah, Babe! This party is going to be awesome!"

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing. We had the entire house, so we were currently upstairs in the main living room, sitting and drinking, while listening to music.<p>

"This is really good." I said, taking a sip of my margarita. I downed the rest of the glass.

"Woah, might want to slow down." Puck said. He went to get a beer from the kitchen, and I refilled my glass and downed it again before he was back, starting to feel a little buzz. I reached for a beer, and opened it before Puck took it away.

"Chill Pucky, let her have it. As long as she doesn't get hurt, she'll be fine. Let her get drunk." Santana said. Puck handed me the beer and I took a big gulp. When I swallowed it, I coughed.

"How can you drink this?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Have some of this." Santana said, handing me her glass. I took a sip, it was sweet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cranberry juice and vodka I stole from Puck's mom's liquor cabinet."

"It's good." I said, while licking my lips.

"Good, now that R's drunk let's get this party started!" Brittney cheered.

"Ooh, never have I ever!" Kurt said. Santana pulled a bottle of tequila from her purse, and Mercedes went to get the shot glasses.

"I'll start." Santana volunteered. "Never have I ever won a singing competition." She said, looking right at me. I took a shot, and spluttered. Quinn handed me my beer and I took a large sip to numb the burn. I glared a little at Santana and took my turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." I shot at her. She frowned at me and I grinned, while she, Brittney, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie and Kurt took shots.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Brittney. I went through a… phase." He answered.

"We made a super hot couple." The blonde said.

It was Kurt's turn next. "Never have I ever had sex." He said. Puck and I took shots, as did Brittney, Artie, Santana and Quinn. I noticed Kurt watching Blaine the whole time, and saw his little smile when Blaine didn't take a shot.

"Never have I ever… skinny dipped." Quinn said, going next. Santana and Brittney took shots without even thinking. Hoping no one noticed, I took a shot. All heads snapped towards me.

"Choir camp, two summers ago. We were playing truth or dare." I answered their unspoken questions.

"Isn't my girl the best?" Puck asked, a lazy drunken grin on his face. He kissed me and we started making out.

"Okay, why don't we do something else?" Mercedes suggested, noticing that most people were drunk.

"I just want to dance!" Brittney yelled. She turned the volume of the music way up, and started dancing. We all got up and started dancing as well, all the couples grinding. Now that all eyes weren't on everyone, people started drinking a lot more.

"Let's do body shots!" Tina yelled over the music. Apparently when drunk, she wasn't shy at all. I watched her pull Mike's shirt off and start licking his abs, before even getting the salt on him.

"Oh, Sexy, let's do that!" I said, clapping my hands excitedly. I lay on the table with my shirt off and he sprinkled some salt on my stomach. He took his time licking it off, before taking the shot glass between my boobs and downing it.

"WOOO!" I yelled.

"Oh my god, Ray Ray's a woo girl!" Kurt laughed. "Oh, Blaine let's dance." He said, spotting the curly haired boy.

"You know what we should do?" I asked my fiancé.

"What?" He asked.

"Spin the bottle!" I said loudly. A few people chorused agreements. I grabbed an empty beer bottle and cleared the floor. We sat down in a circle, and Kurt spun the bottle, it landing on Blaine. With barely concealed excitement, he crawled forward and kissed Blaine. For a long moment, their mouths moved together, in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, they stared in wonderment at each other.

Mike spun next, and gave Brittney a quick peck. When Brittney tried to make it longer, Tina grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away, making the rest of us chuckle. While everyone else taking their turns, I was taking swigs of tequila straight from the bottle. Finally, it was my turn. I spun the beer bottle, and watched it until it stopped. I looked who it landed on, and found myself staring into Quinn's green eyes. All the guys cheered drunkenly.

I crawled on my hands and knees towards her until my face was inches from hers. She was the one who began the kiss, inclining her head until our lips met. The kiss was slow and gentle, her soft lips on mine, while our tongues brushed together. We broke apart, foreheads touching, and I kissed her one more time before pulling away and taking my spot again.

After that, I pretty much blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke to the most annoying sound there ever was; my alarm clock. I slammed my hand on the button, and moaned in pain. I heard a groan from behind me, and the arm around my waist tightened its grip. I slowly opened my eyes, and close them quickly, with a pained yelp.<p>

"Shh." The voice said.

"Puck, I feel awful." I croaked.

"I know, me too." He said. His voice wasn't coming from behind me, it was across the room. I opened my eyes a tiny bit, and saw him and Sam drinking coffee. They looked tired and sick, but were sporting wide grins. When I saw Sam, and realized I was only in my bra and panties, I pulled the blanket over me. It was then I figured out, that if Puck wasn't in bed with me, someone else was. In a slight panic, I rolled over to see who was spooning with me, and was met with a cranky Quinn. When she saw me, she sat straight up, and then clutched her head.

"You." She growled, pointing an accusatory finger at Puck. "Every time I drink with you, why do I wake up in a strange bed with someone I'm not dating?"

"Quinn it's okay." Sam said. "It's actually pretty hot."

"Puck I'm so sorry-" I began.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "My fiancé is the over friendly bisexual drunk. This is great!" He enthused, before wincing at the volume of his own voice.

"Let's just forget this." I suggested to Quinn. She nodded.

"You two should get ready for school." Puck said. I groaned.

"No! No no no." I cried. I had no idea how I was going to get through school. "Why the hell did you have a party on a school night?" I asked Puck.

"It was dumb, I know." He said. "But we actually really have to go, so why don't you go throw up, and get dressed."

At the mention of throwing up, I raced to the bathroom and started heaving.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I was dressed in jeans, and a baggy hoodie of Puck's, with sunglasses on. "How did everyone get home?" I asked.<p>

"They didn't. Crashed at our place." He answered. I nodded. We walked into the school, and the florescent lights hurt my eyes, even through my dark glasses. The five minute warning bell rang, and I thought my head was splitting apart.

"You go ahead, I just need to throw up." I told Puck.

"Have fun." He said dryly.

I rushed into the bathroom, past Santana who was rinsing out her mouth, and started throwing up a toilet.

"Morning." Santana greeted after a few minutes of me vomiting. I responded by heaving again.

"How is everyone else not throwing up?" I moaned.

"Most did, but everyone else has drank before, and can handle more booze."

"You're talking really fast and my ears hurt." I said.

"I'll simplify. You're freaking tiny."

"Makes sense." I nodded.

"By the way, you realize that class started while you were blowing chunks." Santana informed me.

"Ugh." Was all I said.

"I'm guessing you're skipping with me?" She asked. My stomach rolled and I retched loudly. "I'll take that as a yes."

After a few minutes of coughing, I finally stood up and flushed the toilet. I rinsed out my mouth in the sink several times, but was unable to get the bitter taste of puke out of my mouth. Santana handed me mouthwash.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Cheerios cupboard. I broke in." She said with a shrug. The cheerios had their own under-the-sink cupboard stocked with deodorants, mouthwashes, combs, basically everything to keep up the illusion that they were human Barbie dolls.

When my mouth no longer tasted foul, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, facing Santana.

"I'm never drinking again." I said.

"I say that every Saturday night. At least you have a guy like Puck to look out for you. He may have thought with the wrong head and let you and Quinn make out, and then spoon, but he wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know. He's the best." Santana smiled almost ruefully at my sentiments. "Do you still love him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I just was thinking, how nice it would be to be able to have a relationship like Puckleberry."

"I feel like I'm missing something."

"I'm… with Brittney." She told me, watching my expression carefully.

"I know." I said slowly.

"When I say that, I mean I'm in love with her. We've been exclusive for a while now, but we can't show it. All I want is to be able to be a couple with her, without being afraid."

I was speechless for a minute before I found the right words. "Wow, Santana. You and Brittney…I had no idea it was serious. But what are you afraid of?"

"I don't know. I guess the looks, people whispering, I mean, this town isn't the most accepting, what if something bad happens? Karofsky and those Neanderthals would love a new target."

"San, don't be afraid. You're the best bitch around here. Besides, if anyone gives you trouble, you know us glee kids will protect you and Brittney. Especially Puck and I. You're my girl, and Puck's your lesbro."

Santana smiled a little and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks Ray."

"Don't mention it. I've always got your back."

We chatted quietly for a few more minutes until the bell rang.

"Come on." I said, standing and offering my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet.

When we walked out of the bathroom, I found the rest of New Directions gathered, talking quietly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just talking about how awful we feel." Mercedes said.

"I've never thrown up so much in my life." I told them.

"Please, just don't talk about throwing up." Tina groaned.

"I've got just the thing." Artie said, holding up a thermos and paper cups. "Bloody Mary's yo."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt asked. I did a double take when I noticed that he was wearing a loose fitting navy tee shirt and grey sweat pants. "No way am I drinking."

"Yeah, I just want to get over this." Blaine agreed. "I don't know if this is a normal occurrence for you guys, but I'm not drinking anymore." He finished his sentence by shaking his head, his un-jelled messy curls bouncing.

"It's simple. Hair of the dog that done bit your ass." Artie punctuated his words by shaking the thermos at us.

"Well, I couldn't possibly feel any worse." Quinn said slowly.

"Yeah, what's the worst that it would do?" Sam shrugged. We all took a cup and Artie poured the bloody Mary's. I sniffed it, and my stomach turned, I didn't wait for the feeling to either pass, or for me to hurl, and I just slammed the drink back. We all took another cup full and another until there was no more, and waited for it to start making us feel better. Once Brittney, the stripper drunk, started to unbutton her shirt, leaving her in a thin camisole, and Santana started crying, we knew the mixture was working.

"Let's go to glee." Mike said. We all headed off to the auditorium. When we got there, the coaches weren't there yet.

"You know what we should do?" Mercedes asked excitedly. "Sing."

"That's a great idea, 'Cedes!" Kurt said, astonished she had come up with such a thing.

"Hit it!" Blaine yelled at the band. They stared at him like he was insane.

"Uh, what song?" The guitarist asked.

"Last Friday Night!" Blaine yelled excitedly. We 'wooed' and began dancing steps we thought were good, but later found out looked stupid and horribly awkward.

I sang the first part, remembering waking up, with one of my best friends cuddling with me.

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

Puck sang the next verse.

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_Is this a hickie or a bruise?_

Tina took the next voice, her usually shy voice filling the room with her drunken confidence.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

Blaine sang the next lines, and I was reminded of his kiss with Kurt.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

Mercedes sang then.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

We all joined in

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Sam sang the next verse.

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

Next up was Santana.

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

Kurt did the next part.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

Like in most songs we did, we all sang the chorus again.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again _

"Guys, that was great!" We heard Mr. Schue call, having arrived. "I mean, you guys are always great with the singing, but with the dance moves, and your acting, I truly thought some of you were drunk!"

"We're all over the acting." Artie said somberly.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Shelby said. There was something I had never heard in her tone before. "Rachel, a word."

I walked off the stage to 'oohs', only stumbling once.

"What's up, mommy?" I asked innocently.

"You've been drinking." She accused.

"No I haven't!" I said too quickly.

"Oh yeah? What's with the Wesley Snipes impression then?" She asked. I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure that one out. "Sunglasses indoors." She explained, snatching my sunglasses off my face.

"I'm… practicing for when I'm a celebrity."

"You're drunk, and by the way you've been acting, you were all drunk last night." She said coldly. I gulped. "Now I'm not doing this while you're wasted and hungover, so I'm going to drive you home, and I'll deal with you later."

"I'm afraid she's going to have a little meeting with Figgins before that happens." We heard a voice behind us. It was Coach Sylvester.

"Piss off Sue." Shelby snapped at her.

"Oh I don't think so. You see, with information this valuable, I'm going to use it to have all your precious glee kids expelled, and then I'll be in charge of the Cheerios again with my full budget."

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

"Zip it, Yentl. Face it, you and your loser club has run its course. Now, I will take great pleasure in escorting you and the rest of the 'Nude Erections' to the principal's office."

With no other option, I walked to Figgin's office, fear struck in me, my heart beating rapidly. My stomach was tying itself in knots as Sue informed the principal of our drunkenness at school. He sighed and rubbed his forehead before addressing us.

"Ms. Corcoran, Mr. Schuester, this is very serious. If word of underage in school drinking gets out, it means bad things for everyone, so I must take action." He said. Sue was practically purring. "I will not expel these students or fire either of you, but I will suspend your kids, and they all must serve a month detention after they come back."

"What?" Sue screeched. "They broke the law, none of them are of legal drinking age! I demand to see this club disbanded!"

"Sue, calm down." Figgins told her. "I have made my decision and it is final. All the children will have their parents take them home, and will not return until further notice. From their it is not up to me how they are punished."

"Is that everything?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, the children are free to call their parents, and you may go." Figgins dismissed us.

"Principal Figgins, is it possible to get a sub for my classes, for today at least?" Shelby asked. "I need to deal with my daughter." Now that I was sobering up, I felt the fear of god in me at my mom's words.

"Certainly, Ms. Corcoran." Was the principal's answer.

"Thank you. Let's go, Rachel." She commanded. My team mates looked at me with sympathy, as I followed her out. It was horribly silent as we left the building and got in the car.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Rachel, I want you to ask yourself whether this is really important, because if you don't give me some time to calm down, I swear to god, you won't see the light of day until you're thirty."

I shut up then. After a few awkward, long minutes, we arrived at her house.

"You may be wondering why you're here. Basically, you're grounded. The only way to do that, is if I can keep an eye on you, so you will not return home until your suspension is over."

"But Puck-"

"Puck will also be grounded. I'm sure Mrs. Puckerman will agree with me. I'll have Will pick up a bag of your clothes later. Now go upstairs, and sleep the booze off, because when I go upstairs, we're having a long talk."

I nodded and slunk upstairs into her guest bedroom, where I would be staying. I kicked off my shoes and lay on the bed trying to get some rest, but found my mind was too busy for that. I felt awful. I had screwed up, and I knew it. It wasn't me though, I never did that kind of stuff, I just got caught up. I desperately wanted to make everything better, but I didn't know how. I sighed, frustrated, and rolled over to try and sleep for a while, until my mom inevitably released all hell on me.

**5+ reviews please. No account necessary. Thanks everyone :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hola everyone. Thank you all so so much for the reviews, they made me very happy :) Try not to be too harsh this chapter, I know some of it is far fetched, but you all know how much I love my drama. **

**I don't own anything.**

It was nearly two hours later when I heard a knock on the door. I hadn't gotten any sleep, so I just felt tired and hung over. My head was pounding, the light hurt my eyes, I ached all over, and I had the constant feeling of needing to vomit. I knew the only reason I hadn't was because I hadn't tried moving. When Shelby entered the room, I pushed myself into a sitting position, and threw up in my mouth a little. I managed to choke it back, and was grateful for the glass of water that my mom handed to me. I took a hesitant sip, relieved when the water didn't set off my stomach. Shelby held two pills out to me and I stared at them.

"What are those? I asked.

"Advil. It'll help with the headache." She answered. I took them out of her hand and swallowed them. I drank the rest of my water and set the empty glass on the night stand.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Shelby asked. I nodded. "Good. Now that I can actually talk to you… What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled.

"I got caught up-"

"I don't care! It was stupid and childish! Did you even think about the consequences?"

"I-"

"You could have died Rachel! That much alcohol is dangerous for anyone, especially you! As if that wasn't bad enough, you got drunk at school! I can't even- Rachel, I was _embarrassed _to admit you're my daughter."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I know it doesn't mean much right now, but I am sorry. I wanted to drink to fit in, and then I got talked into drinking at school, because Artie said it would help with my hangover. It was idiotic, and it won't happen again."

"You've got that right." Shelby said. "But do you know why I'm mad at you?" She asked.

"I thought we just covered that."

She shook her head. "I'm mad at you because you were so irresponsible. You lied to me about you're plans, you bought alcohol illegally, and brought that behavior to school. It's not so much what you did while drunk, it's that you drank. There is a reason for an age requirement on alcohol, Rachel. It's dangerous. Did you ever think about how your little plan to 'have fun' could have backfired?"

"No." I mumbled, ashamed.

"As for coming to school like that, I don't even know what to say. I thought glee, and performing, was important to you."

"It is." I insisted.

"Then start showing it. We are going to _nationals_. You're lucky we can still practice while everyone's suspended, what would have happened if glee got disbanded? All that hard work would have been for nothing, and do you think two sectionals and a regionals trophy is going to impress any of the colleges you want to go to? You may be my baby, but I treat you like an adult and you need to start acting like it, by making adult decisions."

"I know."

"Now, I've said what I wanted to say, do have anything else to add?"

"Yes. Just what does this grounding entail?"

"You are not allowed to leave this house, and you will have no phone, ipod or laptop. Starting tomorrow, I have a sub taking over my classes, and all of New Directions will be rehearsing in the downstairs studio, all day. In the evening, you can read, or talk to Mr. Schuester, or Beth, you _could _talk to me, but I doubt you'll want to, after rehearsal. Of course, you're always free to work on your solo."

"Okay." I sighed. I knew I deserved it, but I didn't like being grounded. I stared intently at the ground, frowning.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I- I'm so ashamed of my behavior. I don't know why I did it, and I wish I could take it back. I just want you to see me like you did before-"

"Okay, stop it." Shelby said. "Yes, I'm pissed at you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter. It doesn't change anything between us. Never forget, I love you Rachel." She said, placing a hand on my knee.

"Then can you not give me the full name treatment?" I asked.

"I'll consider it. Right now I'm still trying not to start screaming at you, or cry because my daughter is an idiot."

"Ouch, but noted."

"I mean it with love, honey. But for the rest of the day, I want you staying up here and thinking your actions over. I'll call you when dinner's ready, but try to get some rest, because you'll need it tomorrow."

"Okay." I said, lying down. My head was spinning, and all the yelling was making me feel awful. I noticed her hesitating in the doorway. I rolled away from her in hopes that she'd just leave and let me go over everything. I heard a small sigh from her, and then she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I heard another knock on the door. I sat up in bed, and looked towards the door. Mr. Schuester poked his head in.<p>

"Hey Rach. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said softly. He entered the room and shut the door before moving to sit on the bed.

"I'm not here for your mom, I want to talk to you as your teacher."

"Okay." I said slowly. He hesitated, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"I've known you for a while now, and we've been through a lot since you joined glee." Mr. Schuester began. I nodded in affirmation, and he continued. "I feel like I know you pretty well, and all this-" He paused, searching for the right word. "Misbehavior, isn't you. I know high school can be hard, and there are certain social pressures, but you can't give in. You are a really good kid, Rach, and you don't need to do this. In a year, you'll be out in the real world, and being popular won't matter. I just don't want to see you throw away all your dreams because you made a few mistakes. We came close to losing glee today, and I don't know where we would be then."

"I know, Mr. Schue. I don't know how I became this person, who does things because it seems cool. I'm really sorry; I didn't realize the effect that my actions have on everyone."

"It's okay Rach. Just think about what I'm saying, and next time a situation arises, consider the consequences first."

"I will. Thanks Mr. Schuester." I said. He smiled in a fatherly way and patted my shoulder.

"Rachel, dinner's ready." Shelby said, walking in the room. She looked between the two of us. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much, Honey." Mr. Schuester replied, standing up from the bed. She looked slightly suspicious, and he just gave her a quick kiss. "Let's go have dinner."

I got up as well and followed them out of the room, and downstairs to the dining room. I took a seat beside Beth who was happily babbling in her high chair. She looked at me like she didn't understand why I was there.

"Rachie." She said, pointing a little finger at me.

"Yes sweetie, Rachie's here." Shelby told the baby. I felt a little flutter in my stomach when she referred to me as that. This afternoon she was pretty pissed at me, but her using my childhood nickname made me feel a little better.

"What?" Shelby asked, tilting her head to the side. I shook my head.

"Nothing, mom." I replied.

"Good, now eat up."

I grabbed my knife and fork and started eating.

It turned out, that dinner was fairly quiet, and I felt myself growing homesick. At the Puckerman's we always talked about our days and it felt very natural. Puck and Sarah were fairly loud, and I found it incredibly cute to see the interaction between the siblings.

When we were finished, I helped Mr. Schue with the dishes, and then went to see what Beth was doing.

"Rachel, help me, will you?" My mom called from the bathroom. I entered the room, to find her struggling to wash Beth, while the girl splashed around, loving getting our mom wet. I fought back a snicker, and went to help her. I sat on the floor next to the tub, and poured some baby shampoo in my hand before gently massaging it into her blonde hair.

"I'll be right back." Shelby said. I was fearful when she left me alone with my sister, but Beth didn't try and get me wet at all. She was a perfect angel, and let me bathe her. While I was washing her hair, I couldn't help myself, and made a little shampoo Mohawk. I knew Puck would love it, and reached for my phone to snap a picture, but remembered I'd gotten it taken away earlier. All the same, I marveled over her cuteness with a Mohawk.

"What are you doing to my baby?" Shelby asked, standing in the doorway, with a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Isn't she adorable?" I asked.

"Well yes, of course, she's beautiful, but I hardly think a Mohawk is very feminine."

"Oh, lighten up mom." I told her with a little eye roll.

"Hey, I only have a few years where I have any say in her appearance, soon she'll be like you." She told me. I gasped quietly, and looked at her with mock- hurt.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, giving her my most adorable puppy dog look.

"Right now you have some sort of tousled sex hair look, and I see the way guys look at you, and I don't like it one bit." Shelby told me, reaching out to smooth my hair down, in such a mom-ish way.

"Hey, people like this look." I defended, moving out of her reach. She smiled and shook her head. She turned her attention to Beth and rinsed her off. I grabbed a towel from the rack and held it open, accepting my wet sister. I wrapped Beth up in the towel, and sat with my back against the tub, content to have her on my lap.

"You're really good with her." Shelby noted. I smiled and kissed her head, lingering for a few seconds, taking in the scent of lavender baby shampoo. "I remember the first time you held her, and you were stiff as a board." She laughed.

"Okay, okay, enough teasing at my expense." I said.

"Aw, someone's getting cranky. I think it's bed time." Shelby said.

"But it's eight thirty." I whined, incredulously.

"I know that. But you're grounded, and you have rehearsal tomorrow so you'll definitely want to be well rested."

I let out a big moody sigh. "Fine." I handed Beth to my mom and got up.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" She asked.

"No." I snapped, irritably.

"Oh, okay." She said quietly. I turned around and saw that she wasn't making a joke about tucking me in.

"I mean, you can… if you want you." I offered. She gave a smile.

"I'll be there once I put Beth to sleep." My mom said. I continued walking out of the bathroom, and went in to my room. I changed into the pajamas that Mr. Schue brought from my house. I brushed my teeth, and washed my face before Shelby came in.

"Can I just stay up a little bit?" I begged.

"No sweetie." She said, with no room for arguing in her tone. "Now bed."

"Alright." I said unhappily, climbing in to the bed. I didn't miss the smile on my mom's face when she pulled the blankets around me.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you still mad at me?" I avoided her gaze.

"Yes, so don't think I'm going soft on you. Tomorrow's a new day baby."

"What does that mean?" I asked, a little uneasy feeling creeping its way into me.

"You'll see. For now, just enjoy this."

"Enjoy being forced to go to bed at the same time as my one year old sister?" I checked skeptically.

"In the morning, this will seem nice." Shelby said with a slightly evil smile. I looked at her with wide eyes. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. She frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Shelby placed her lips on my forehead again, lingering.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked when she pulled away. I shrugged.

"I'm hung over, I feel like crap."

"I guess so. I just thought I felt- never mind. I'm sure that's it. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I was having a nice dream. Well, to specify, I was having a nice dream about Puck. We were making out, and his tongue was brushing against my own. My hands went to his shirt, pulling it off, and then I ran my fingers down his abs until…<p>

"Get up."

"Wha?" I asked, not even fully forming the words. My throat was sore, and I assumed it was from the early awakening.

"Get up." I rolled over to see that it was just past five in the morning, and then rolled, facing away from my mother. "Oh no you don't." She said, pulling the blankets off me, leaving me shivering. She threw a pile of cloth on my face, and I held it up, finding a sports bra, tee shirt and shorts, Mr. Schue had brought from my house.

"Why is it so early?" I questioned sleepily, after I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of the soreness.

"Oh for gods sake." She muttered, pulling me into a sitting position. When she started tugging my shirt over my head, I woke up.

"Jesus mom!" I exclaimed, pulling my clothes back in place. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good, be downstairs in five minutes." Shelby ordered. She left the room, and I quickly changed. I ran a brush through my bed head and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and splashed cold water on my face, before going downstairs. When I got to the living room, I found my glee club, in varying stages of sleep. Kurt was completely out, snoring on the couch, and Mercedes kept dozing for a few seconds, then opening her eyes as wide as possible, in an attempt to keep awake. The rest of the club was awake, but looking exhausted, except for Brittney, who was oddly chipper. I found Quinn and Puck playing a sluggish game of peek-a-boo with their daughter, who was always awake early in the morning. When Puck saw me, he handed the baby to Quinn, and let me sit on his lap, leaning back into his warm body.

"How bad was it yesterday?" Quinn asked.

"She's really mad at me." I answered. Puck wrapped his arms around me in a comforting manner. I turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"It was better in the evening." I continued. "I don't know why, but after dinner she wasn't that upset with me. It was pretty normal, we talked, gave Beth a bath." I said. "I gave her a mohawk." I told Puck, looking at his daughter. I turned back to Quinn who was staring down at little Beth. She reached out, and started fluffing up the baby's blonde hair, moving it into a little mohawk. She turned Beth around in her lap to look at the baby's face, and then glanced at Puck.

"It's uncanny." Quinn said in awe.

"She's a little me." Puck said, puffing his chest out proudly.

"I hope not too much." Quinn said. "I don't know what I would do if my baby girl gave herself a dinosaur nickname and became a badass."

"That would be awesome." Puck said with a grin.

"No it wouldn't." Quinn and I told him in unison. Beth started to reach for Puck, and I slid off his lap so Quinn could pass him the baby. We took one look at the pair of them with mohawks, and Quinn pulled out her phone.

"I've got to get a picture, my mom will love this." She said.

"You still have your phone?" I asked.

"My mom is just glad I'm not pregnant this time. You should have seen how relieved she was that I woke up to you, and not a boy."

"I would have liked to see that." I agreed quietly. Just then, Shelby came in with several packs of red bull, and set them on the table loudly, making Kurt jump and wake up abruptly.

"Everyone drink one, and be in the dance studio downstairs in five minutes. Welcome to hell." She said. Shelby left the room, and we all took a can. I opened mine and took a hesitant sip, before choking.

"This stuff is disgusting!" I exclaimed. The rest of the group took sips and had similar reactions. Figuring we shouldn't argue with our coach, we chugged the rest of the can, trying not to let it linger on our taste buds. When we were finished, we started to go downstairs, Sam and Mike carrying Artie's wheelchair. Before we entered the room where my mom was, I threw my arms around Puck's neck and kissed him hard.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

"I've missed you too. I can't wait until we can be together again." He said. We shared another kiss, and then walked into the studio.

"For the while now, I haven't treated you guys like I treated Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby began, addressing all of us. "This is because I didn't think I needed to. I thought you guys had the passion and drive for performing that I hadn't seen at Carmel. However, after your little drinking stunt, you have all proven me wrong. None of you are very passionate about performing, because if you were, you wouldn't let anything get in the way of your dreams, and right now that is nationals." We all looked down, shuffling our feet. "So, until we get to nationals, we will be doing things the Vocal Adrenaline way. Rehearsal comes before anything else, and is the most important thing. You will spend all day performing, and the only way you get to take a break, is if one or many of your limbs are either literally hanging off you, or are physically impossible to use." We all gulped. "Does anyone have anything to say?" She asked. We were all completely silent. "Good. Now everyone, drop and give me twenty."

'Is she serious?' Puck mouthed to me. We were all murmuring, while Brittney was counting out loud.

"No sweetie, twenty push ups." Santana told her. We dropped onto our palms and began doing push ups, Artie doing sitting pushups in his chair.

"Now, start stretching because I've modified our choreography, and while it is substantially harder, it will give us an edge. Now, from the top." She commanded, clapping her hands twice. We got into position, and the music started.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." I gasped, keeling over, on to my hands and knees. "I think I'm dying."<p>

"That was horrible." Mike panted. When Mike was tired, we knew that it was bad.

"What are you all lying around for? Watching that made me want to blind myself. Everyone get up, because we are doing this until it is perfect." Shelby told us. Santana helped me to my feet, and I got in position again.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of going through the group number I was having trouble staying on my feet, as was everyone else. My legs felt like jelly, and kept shaking when I tried to move, or well, stand for any long periods of time.<p>

"Everyone, go get lunch, there's food in the fridge." My mom said. We all gave thankful sighs.

I started walking up the stairs, but stumbled. I felt someone pick me up, and I recognized the guns to be Puck's.

"Thank you." I mumbled, burying my face into his chest. He gave a tired chuckle, and put me down at the top of the stairs.

"Anything for you, Babe." Puck replied. We shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed food, before there were ten other people in there. I made us sandwiches, grabbed two cans of coke, walked out of the kitchen, and into the dining room, placing everything on the table.

"Thanks, you're the best." Puck told me, taking a monstrous bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Anything for you, Babe." I told him, using his earlier words. Puck swallowed his food, and gave me a handsome smile that always made my heart melt.

"Your mom is insane." Mercedes told me. I nodded.

"I know."

"I joined the wrong club." Blaine muttered. The rest of us laughed.

"Blaine, it's not always this bad." Kurt assured him.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure I'm going to live through today to see what regular rehearsal is like."

"At least you don't have a solo song. When you guys get to go home, I'm stuck here and she's going to freaking torture me," I said, shuddering. I turned to Tina. "Hey Tina, you want my sol-"

"Not even a little bit." She cut me off. I turned back to my lunch, and finished eating. I was still starving, so I went to get more food.

"You don't want to do that." My mom said from her position, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I'll bite." I muttered. "Why?" I asked, louder.

"If you thought this morning was bad, you just wait. There's a good chance your lunch will be making a reappearance already, so if I were you, I wouldn't eat more." She answered. I stared at the unpeeled banana in my hand, and put it back on the counter.

"We've all learned our lesson. Please, just don't make us rehearse anymore." I pleaded.

"It doesn't work that way. I've decided the punishment for all of your actions, and you will see it through."

"Okay." I mumbled. I meant to say it louder, but it came out quietly. I cleared my throat, and my mom looked at me curiously.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, my voice somewhat back to normal.

"If you're sure." She said. Shelby checked the time on the microwave. "Go back downstairs, we're starting again."

I nodded, and left the kitchen. "Lunch is over." I told the rest of the group. They all groaned. We shuffled back downstairs.

"Okay, Rachel, I want you to run through your solo." My mom said, entering the studio. I sighed quietly, knowing for the next little while I'd be tortured alone.

"Alright." I said. Shelby pressed play on the CD player, and I listened to the intro, timing my vocals. As soon as I started singing, something felt off. I was way off key. I powered through, but only made it a few verses into the song before Shelby stopped it.

"Rach, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think I overused my voice in the group number." I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, well I guess we'll go through the group number then, but this time, don't sing so loud." She told me. I got in position with the rest of the group, who were shooting me dirty looks for not letting them rest for longer.

Halfway through the song, something definitely didn't feel right. I wasn't used to such hard choreography, and the routine always left me out of breath, but it was different. When it got to my solo verse, I wasn't even able to sing. I missed my cue, and was wheezing. The music stopped

"Babe, are you okay?" Puck asked, concerned. I nodded, but that only made me dizzy. Puck caught me, and his eyes were filled with fear.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"It's hard to breathe." I choked out. I took a few more labored breaths, all the while, feeling more light headed.

"I'll call 9-1-1!" I heard Quinn shout, before I passed out.

**Please review, I need 5+ for next chapter. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm terribly sorry to do this, because I never just post an Author's Note. I feel I just need to get this out before things get out of hand.**

**It has come to my attention that a few readers think I'm copying Gleeks09 and their story Changed for the Better. I assure you that this is not the case. The writing style is purely the way I write, and any similar plot lines, are just coincidental. When two authors are writing a story with the same characters, and are trying not to go completely AU, certain themes come up, for the sake of flow in the story. I apologize to anyone who feels like I have copied another author, but I did not intend to do this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews I got... WE MADE IT PAST THE 100 REVIEW MARK! Yay :D I literally couldn't have done it without you guys, and I feel we should all celebrate because this isn't an accomplishment for me only, this is a group achievement. Anyway... I hope you guys like this chapter, and I know some of it is far fetched, but according to all the research I was able to do using google, this is possible under serious enough circumstances. I also realize a few authors have had this happen, (minus the severity) but I was thinking 'Alex, what could I have happen that would be serious enough, but not too serious to keep Rachel out of nationals?' Then this came to me. Also bear with me for the next little while, I promise it will get dramatic again, I just need to figure out how I'm going to get there, but I've had an idea since the 13th chapter of 'Winning Isn't Everything' and I am very excited.**

**I do not own a single thing. **

I wasn't passed out for long, and woke up while I was in the ambulance, thankful I wouldn't be part of the cliché of waking up in the hospital, with my family gathered around my bedside. I was annoyed with the oxygen mask covering my nose and mouth; it felt like overkill. I went to take it off, but my mom stopped me, grabbing my hand.

"No you don't." She said. "Don't try speaking either." I rolled my eyes at her, not bothering to hide my frustration.

The van came to a stop, and the muscular EMTs unloaded me.

"Okay, just take deep breaths." One of them told me as they wheeled me into the hospital on the stretcher. A doctor met us on the way, and directed the EMTs to take me to a private room.

"Okay sweetie, open your mouth as wide as you can." The doctor said. I resisted the urge to make a fuss about being treated like a child, and being called 'sweetie' by the doctor. I opened my mouth, and she examined my throat.

"The throat is severely swollen." She said, to a nurse who had come in the room. The nurse scribbled something down on a notepad.

While she was examining, I was having trouble breathing again. The doctor noticed this.

"She can't breathe, we're going to have to perform an emergency tonsillectomy."

I started panicking, knowing what that meant. They were going to butcher my throat. I looked up at my mom, eyes wide, and she brushed a hand over my sweaty forehead.

"It's going to be okay, baby." She told me. I shook my head vigorously and tried to speak.

"Calm down." The doctor told me. When I didn't, she pulled out a syringe and stuck it into my arm. The plunger was pushed, and I faded away again.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again, I was met with the cliché I hated, and had managed to avoid the first time. I opened my eyes, and looked around to see the entire glee club including Mr. Schuester, Puck, my dads, and my mom, holding Beth. I opened my mouth, but Puck put a finger to my lips.<p>

"You probably don't want to try talking right now." He said. I knew he was right, because my throat hurt like hell.

"Pumpkin," My dad began. I looked over at him. "Remember how you had tonsillitis last year, and you tried the herbal tea method?" I nodded. "Well it turns out, you had chronic tonsillitis, which usually comes back around a year later." He said. My heart sunk.

The same doctor who examined me earlier walked in, having heard the tail end of my dad's words.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Doctor Roberts. How are you feeling?" She asked. I gave her an 'are you serious' look, and she laughed. "Sorry, bad question. I know you must be a little disoriented right now, so I'll give you the details. As your dad said, you had chronic tonsillitis, but this time it was more serious. Your tonsils became so swollen, that they restricted the airflow, and combined with hard exercise, this caused you to faint." I nodded to show I was following. "We performed an emergency tonsillectomy, and the infection should be gone. You're free to leave tomorrow morning, and I suggest a good week or two of rest, drinking lots of fluids at moderate temperatures, and eating soft foods, then you'll be fine."

I was thankful at least, that I would be healed before nationals. I looked to my mom, who gave my hand a gentle squeeze, knowing what I was asking.

"What about her voice? We have a big show choir competition coming up." Shelby asked.

"Her voice will be fine as long as she rests and takes the antibiotics I'll give you. It really depends on the person, Rachel could be completely healed in ten days." Doctor Roberts said. I breathed a sigh of relief, and the group chuckled, knowing me well. "That's about everything, I'll leave you all, but I would suggest letting Rachel rest." She said. The doctor left.

"Doctor Roberts is right, let her rest." Mr. Schue said. The group one by one, hugged me and said their goodbyes. My dads kissed my forehead, and left the room. Puck gazed longingly at me.

"I wish I could kiss you." He told me. I looked at him saying 'me too, Babe', with my eyes. He instead kissed my cheek, and hugged me tightly. "I love you."

'I love you too.' I mouthed. Puck smiled and left the room. I held onto my mom's hand. 'Stay?' I mouthed.

"Sure sweetie." She said. I moved over in the bed, and she gave a weak smile, passing my baby sister to me. Shelby got in the bed with me, and I cuddled into her, my head resting underneath her chin.

"You have no idea how terrified I was." She said. "When you fainted, I just about had a heart attack. Next time you don't feel well, don't down play it, please." I nodded. "I just was so scared. I mean to think I thought you had a fever, and let it go; I will never be able to forgive myself."

"Not your fault." I rasped quietly.

"Shh." She said softly, rubbing my back. "If you want to get better, then don't talk." I made the diver's 'OK' sign with my hand. I gave Beth a little squeeze, and she giggled happily. "I like this." Shelby said. I looked up at her. "I mean, I like having both my daughters right here with me, because I know nothing can happen to either of you while I have you two in my arms. I don't think I'll let you or Beth out of my sight again." She mused. I frowned at her. "You are both going to be old women, and living at home. I quite like the thought of that." She only half-teased.

"No way." I croaked.

"Hey." She reprimanded. "Stop talking." She lifted one of the arms that was around me, and looked at her watch. "I'll just get Will to take Beth home, and I'll be right back." She told me. I propped myself up on my elbow and gave her a look. "Rach, I'm not leaving you overnight in the hospital by yourself."

"She'll be fine. I'll stay with my beautiful fiancé." Puck said from the doorway. I nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked me. I smiled and nodded again. "Okay, then I'll be back first thing tomorrow." She inclined her head and kissed my forehead, not seeming to want to pull away. When she finally stopped kissing my forehead, she kissed my head a few more times. I made a face.

"Hey, when you passed out, and had to have surgery, I'm allowed to do this." Shelby informed me. She kissed my cheek one last time, and got up. I hugged Beth and then passed her to my mom, who took Beth in one arm, and stroked my cheek with the other. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you." I murmured. She turned around, and gave me a disapproving look.

"I'm only going to say this because I care about you. Shut up." Shelby said. I gave a weak smile and she left the room.

"Hey." Puck said. "God, I was so worried. Never do that to me again. You don't feel good, you tell me right away." I nodded.

"I just passed it off as being hung over." I murmured.

"What did your mom just say?" He asked. I looked at him innocently. "Shut it. I love hearing your voice, but I need you to get better."

"But-" I tried to cut in. My throat was rather sore, but I hated not being able to talk, and I knew I could.

"I'll cut you a deal." Puck said. "Since you are clearly unable to keep your mouth shut," He paused briefly to throw me a grin. "You can talk tomorrow, as long as you don't make a sound for the rest of the day."

I considered his offer, and held my hand out to shake on it. He shook my hand, and laid a kiss on the back of it.

"Now, my lovely soon-to-be wife, we have a bed, and a room, and I haven't seen you in like, forever." He hinted with a wink.

I looked around for a notepad, and scribbled down what I wanted to say. I thrust the paper at him, and he read it allowed.

"Noah Puckerman! We are not having sex in a hospital bed!" He read. "Why not?"

I scribbled on the paper again, and handed it back.

"Because I'm not supposed to exert myself." Puck mumbled, eyes scanning the words. "Right." He said, finished reading. "Sorry, I should have thought of that."

I smiled, it was sweet that he apologized, and looked so adorable doing it.

"I mean, the way we roll, exertion is an understatement." He finished. I rolled my eyes, and opened my arms. He grinned, kicked off his shoes, and got in the bed. "You should sleep." Puck told me.

'Kay.' I mouthed. Puck took off his jeans and threw them on the chair beside my bed. I rolled over, and he spooned me from behind, like we did every night. Despite everything that happened that that day, I felt content; it felt like when I was lying with Puck, the world could stop and everything could just be normal for a while.

"Sleep well my hot little Jewish-American princess."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me young man, you need to get out of the bed."<p>

"Hey, she's my fiancé, I can do what I want."

"It's hospital protocol, now please get up." I heard. I opened my eyes to see Puck arguing with a middle-aged nurse.

"Puck it's alright. I don't want you to get thrown out." I said quietly. He looked at me.

"Hey, sorry to wake you." Puck said.

"It's okay. Just get up before you have to get out."

"Kay." Puck said, kissing my cheek.

"Young man-"

"I'm up, look!" He exclaimed, getting out of bed. She left, and another passing nurse stopped to glance at his 'state' in the morning.

"What are you looking at? I've been sharing a bed with my hot fiancé all night."

She kept walking, and Puck pulled the curtain over the window.

"How did you sleep, Ray?" He asked, kissing my neck. I shivered, and he grinned.

"Really good. I've missed sleeping with you." I answered.

"Me too. I can't wait until we're finished being grounded."

"I can't wait Puck."

"Good morning, diva!" My daddy chirped, walking in the room.

"Hi daddy." I said. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, and put a bag on my lap.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Breakfast." He replied. I pulled out a container of Jell-O and a bottle of Gatorade.

"Nice. Thanks daddy." I said with a smile. I started eating, surprised how hungry I was. Before long, the Jell-O was gone.

"How are you, Puck?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that, Leroy. Yesterday my fiancé passed out in my arms, and had to have her tonsils taken out." He said.

"I get that." Daddy said, with a weak smile. "It's the worst feeling in the world to hear your child is in the hospital." He looked down at me, and put a hand to my cheek gently.

"Luckily, she gets to leave today." My mom said, walking into the room.

"Hey mom." I greeted her.

"Hi Baby." She said, kissing the top of my head lightly. "How are you feeling?" Shelby asked, putting a hand to my forehead. After the tonsillectomy I still had a low fever, and was somewhat sick.

"I little nauseous, but not too bad."

"Okay, lots of rest then. Here, I brought you some clothes, go change." Shelby said. I took the clothes, sweatpants and a tee shirt, from her, and went into the bathroom to change. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was greasy and tangled, and I had dark circles under my eyes. My lips were dry, and my usually tanned skin looked pale. I didn't bother trying to make myself look better, and just walked out of the bathroom wearing the clothes my mom brought.

"Ready to go?" Shelby asked, to which I nodded. I hugged my daddy, and dad who had come into my room after signing my release forms.

"We'll visit you tomorrow." My dad told me. "Feel better, Diva."

I hugged Puck tightly. "I should let you rest today, but I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay." I agreed. He pecked me lightly on the lips, and I gave him a look.

"I don't care if I get sick, and it's not like we were using tongue."

"Puck…"

"Fine. I just really needed to do that once."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

I got in my mom's car, and waited for her. I smiled a little when I saw her talking to my dads. It wasn't that they didn't get along; it was that since she violated the contract, things had been awkward between my dads and mom. I watched as they finished their friendly conversation, and she got in the car.

"Sorry for making you wait." Shelby apologized.

"It's fine." I said. She turned the radio on, and we lapsed into silence, something I was grateful for since my throat was extremely sore. I felt calmed by her soft humming, and the time slipped by quickly, until I found myself at her house.

"Hey Rach. How are you feeling?" Mr. Schuester asked when I walked in the door.

"Not so great, but I'll live." I answered with a shrug. He gave me an encouraging smile and hugged me.

"I'm going to go upstairs, wouldn't want to get Beth sick." I said, glancing at my sister in her playpen, chewing on the ear of her stuffed elephant. I sluggishly climbed the stairs, and walked into the guest room. I flopped down onto the comfortable bed, and couldn't find the will or strength to get up. After a few minutes my mom entered the room, and sat down on the bed.

"Do you feel okay?" She asked.

"No, but it's normal, I guess." I replied. She nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm not making you do it. In a strange way I like taking care of you, and the only way you're going to get better is to rest, and doing things that I can do for you is not resting, is it?" My mom asked.

"No." I replied.

"Good. Now I'll be right back." She said, going into the bathroom connected to the room, to start a bath for me. After a few minutes, she walked back into the room. I slowly got up and moved to the bathroom.

"I'll be right here if you need me." My mom said from her position on the bed. I turned around.

"Mom." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just in case."

"Fine." I said. I closed the door to the bathroom, and tested the bath water with my hand. Perfect. I turned the taps off and took off my clothes, before getting in. For a long while I just lied in the water, thinking. When the water started cooling down, I washed my hair quickly, and got out before I became cold. I unplugged the bath and watched the water swirl around the drain for a minute. I dried off, and put my clothes back on, before re entering the bedroom. Shelby was still there, doing something on her laptop.

"Have a nice bath?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered softly. I lied down on the bed, too exhausted to do anything else.

"There's no TV in here, but we can watch a movie if you want." Shelby offered, gesturing to her laptop.

"I thought I was grounded." I replied. She shrugged.

"I'll make an exception today. So how 'bout it?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"Hmmm, how about _My Fair Lady_?" She asked, scanning through the movies saved on her computer.

"Never seen it." I answered. She looked at me in shock.

"You haven't?" Shelby asked, to which I shook my head. "How could you not have seen it? Oh that is it, little weirdo, we are watching it."

"What a way to address your sick daughter. 'Little weirdo'." I scoffed.

"Hey you haven't seen _My Fair Lady_, that name is not uncalled for. This is one of my favourite musicals; my grandmother took me to see a local production of it when I was eight.

"Just play it, enough bashing me." I said with a smile. She put the movie on play, and lied down on the bed. I moved so my head was resting on her shoulder and I was lying diagonally across the bed, so the laptop could be put between us.

* * *

><p>When the movie ended, my arm was draped over my mom's stomach and our fingers were intertwined, while her other hand was softly rubbing my side. She let go of my hand to move her computer to the bedside table, and pulled me closer to her before lacing our fingers together again. It was then that I realized; it wasn't just a mom-instinctual thing to hug or have contact with me, she actually liked it as much as I did. Shelby always was able to make me feel better, by hugging me, but I never really knew it was comforting for her.<p>

"Do you want me to leave so you can rest?" She asked.

"No, I like when you're here. I'm more relaxed." I replied.

"How did I end up so lucky to have a teenager like you, who actually likes spending time with me?"

"I am pretty great." I said pretending to be that cocky.

"Yes you are, now try to get some rest, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Ok mom." I mumbled, closing my eyes, and settling in for a long nap.

**You guys know the drill, 5+ reviews, but I don't know why I feel the need to write this at the end since you guys are so awesome to review anyway. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little backstory, and a lot of drabble-ish stuff, but I promise as soon as they get back to school, it'll get a lot more dramatic.**

**If I owned glee, Idina would have more than just a 10-12 episode arc in season 3, and Faberry would be endgame. **

It was a few hours later when I woke up. I wasn't sure if my mom was awake, but I got my answer when she spoke.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes. You make a comfortable pillow." I told her. Shelby laughed lightly and gave me a gentle squeeze. My stomach rumbled, and I could practically sense her holding back laughter.

"Hungry?" She asked, her voice coloured with amusement.

"Yes." I said, pretending I didn't notice her making fun of me.

"What would you like for dinner, my darling?"

"I could really go for some pizza, but I suppose I'll have to settle for soup." I huffed like a true diva.

"Yeah, you will. But when you get better you can have all the pizza you want."

"Okay." I said.

"'Kay. Come on." Shelby said, patting my hip before detaching her from me, and getting up. I also got off the mattress and followed her downstairs. I noticed Beth wasn't in her playpen, so Mr. Schuester must have put her in her crib upstairs. I sat at the table, and had a glass of water while Shelby heated up the soup.

"While that's warming up, you have to take your medicine." She said, turning to me, holding my antibiotics.

"Can I do it later?" I asked.

"No, just get it out of the way now."

"But mom, it tastes bad." I whined. She couldn't help but smile. "Besides, I don't feel like measuring it out right now."

"Yes, because measuring it is so hard." She said, pouring a teaspoon of medicine. "You realize that it's easier giving your baby sister medicine."

"Well at least when she gets sick, her medicine is flavoured." I countered.

"If you're going to be so difficult and childish, at least open." Shelby bargained. I reluctantly opened my mouth, for her to give me the liquid antibiotics. I swallowed, and made a face.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked, speaking as if she were talking to Beth, mocking me.

"It tastes awful."

I could just hear Mr. Schuester snickering from the couch. I mock-glared at him until Shelby put a bowl of soup broth in front of me. I hungrily spooned it into my mouth until it was gone, and though I was full, I wasn't satisfied.

"You want anything else?" My mom asked. I shook my head.

"I think I'll just go get some rest." I said with a sigh. My life was horribly mundane.

"Probably a good idea." Shelby said.

I went upstairs and flopped face first onto the bed, too exhausted to move.

* * *

><p>I had only planned on taking a nap, but it was just past six in the morning when I awoke. I was rested, having slept twelve hours, but it was still six, so of course I didn't want to get up. What I wanted didn't really matter though, because the intense, burning pain in my throat was not about to let me go back to sleep. I got out of bed, and put on a new pair of sweatpants, and Puck's shirt. I brushed my teeth, but decided to forgo doing anything else, because I really didn't care what I looked like. I went downstairs to find a painkiller, and found Mr. Schue leaning against the counter, drinking coffee.<p>

"Morning." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've never been in so much pain in my entire life." I croaked.

"Ow."

I took the bottle of painkillers off the kitchen counter, and tried to open it, but failed. Child-proof bottles had gone another step, and I had no clue how the bottle worked. What happened to the 'push and turn'?

"I swear in a minute, I'm smashing this thing with a hammer." I growled.

"Well aren't you a bucket of sunshine today." Mr. Schue remarked, taking the bottle, and figuring out how to open it. He handed me a small pill, and closed the bottle. I swallowed it with a big gulp of water, but still winced as it slid painfully down my throat.

"Where's Beth?" I asked. Usually, Mr. Schue got her out of her crib in the morning and fed her.

"I got her up, but then Puck and Quinn came, so where do you think?"

"Puck and Quinn are here?"  
>"All the glee kids are. You may be sick, but your mom is still tormenting the rest of them, so if you want to avoid sitting through a nine hour rehearsal, you might want to get back in bed before you're seen."<p>

"Excuse me?" Shelby asked.

"I was just telling your daughter how much I love you." Mr. Schue told her.

"Uh huh." She said, going to kiss him.

"Why do you do this when I'm in the room?" I asked, expecting them to break apart.

"Go away then." My mom mumbled against her fiancé's lips.

"Gross." I said, leaving the kitchen. I had nothing better to do, so I went downstairs to see my friends.

"There's my girl!" Puck enthused, pulling me into a hug as soon as I entered the room. I hugged him tightly back, and he kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm dying."

"My eyes are dying; you look like hell." Santana said.

"Well good morning Satan." I replied. She cracked a smile, and shoved Puck out of the way to hug me.

"It's good to see you. As much as your voice can annoy me-"

"San." Brittney warned.

"Relax, you know I'm kidding." Santana told me. "It's nice to hear your voice, Ray."

"Okay guys, break time is over." Mr. Schue said, walking in the room with my mom. He had a sub taking his classes that day, so he could co-run our rehearsal. Everyone groaned, and took their positions again.

I watched my team perform the routine, and then watched it again, and again.

By lunchtime, I was bored out of my mind, and was starting to let myself daydream.

"You know what guys? That looks really good. You can go home." Shelby told the group. They stared at her, wondering if it was a trick. When they realized they could actually go, they sluggishly got their belongings and left, except for Puck, who stayed behind.

"You mind if I hang here for a while?" Puck asked.

"Go ahead Puck." Mr. Schue replied. I stood and took his hand. We walked up the stairs and into the living room, where we lied on the couch, and I rested with my upper body on top of his.

"I brought you your guitar." Puck said, nodding to my guitar case across the room. "Thought you might get bored and want it."

"Thanks babe, I have been missing it." I said.

"I've been missing you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We lay in silence for a few minutes, until I turned the TV on.

"Way to kill the romance." Puck remarked.

"Shut up, The Terminator is on."

"What a way to express your love to your soon-to–be husband: telling me to shut up, so you can watch Arnold Schwarzenegger killing people." Puck said, but I knew he was joking.

We watched people getting eaten for a while, until the doorbell rang. Shelby answered the door, and my dads walked in.

"Hi Pumpkin."

"Hi daddy, hi dad." I said, sitting up.

"I should go." Puck said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, love you." I said. He kissed my cheek, and left, so I could have some time with my dads.

"How are you feeling, angel?" My dad asked.

"Awful. It only gets worse after the surgery."

"Poor baby." My dad cooed. My fathers were never good at realizing that I grew up. Every time I was in pain or sick, they were treating me like I was a baby. When I was ten and sprained my ankle, they were in hysterics at the hospital, and at home were at my bedside like I was never going to recover.

"Oh my sweet little girl." Daddy said, sitting next to me, and pulling me into his arms. "It's going to be okay, daddy's here."

"What can we get you, honey?"

"Nothing, I'm really fine."

"You don't have to put on a brave face."

"No really, I'll be okay." I insisted.

"Okay, you just rest."

This went on for an hour. Finally, my mom came and helped me out, saying I should get some rest.

"Okay diva. Sleep well." Daddy said.

"I will."

They kissed me on the forehead, and turned to leave.

"Oh, Shelby, we found this for you." My dad said, handing my mom a black book with gold stars on it.

"Thank you, Hiram." Shelby said, taking it with a smile. She walked them out, before returning to the living room.

"I swear to God, I think they thought you were dying." She said with a little laugh.

"My dads tend to get a little worked up."

"Clearly."

"What's that?" I asked. The book she was holding seemed vaguely familiar.

"A photo album. I asked your dads a little while ago if they had pictures of you as a child."

"Mom." I complained, drawing the word out. I didn't like looking at old photos of myself. What teenager did?

"Oh I'm sorry, did you tragically miss out on the first fifteen years of your daughter's life?" She asked.

"And here we go with the tragic stuff."

She lightly tapped me on the head with the book, and I sat up so she could sit down.

"Can we not do this right now?" I begged.

"No, I wanna see my baby girl when she was little, so let me have this one indulgence. You don't even have to look with me" Shelby replied, flipping open the album. The first few weren't so bad, them being baby photos. Once the photos turned into me as a toddler and young child, I wasn't too happy, and decided to take her up on her offer of not looking with her. I instead lied down and stretched out on the couch.

"Oh you were so cute." My mom gushed. "Still are." She said, lightly scratching my head, which was resting in her lap.

She flipped through a few more pages, and I watched her expressions, curious as to how a few photos could make her so happy.

Shelby turned the page, and froze. She brought the album closer to her face and squinted. I sat up and looked at what she was staring at. There was one of Puck and I when we were twelve, and I could feel my face getting hot. I was wearing extremely tight ripped jeans, with a belt chain hanging down, and a white tee shirt, with a leather jacket. My eyes were outlined with heavy makeup.

"Is that you?" Shelby asked.

I sighed. "Yes." As soon as I said it, her body shook with laughter. "It's not funny." I said.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing. You just- don't look like you at all. Please, tell me the story behind this."

"Fine."

_"I can't believe we have another year of elementary." Puck complained. It was the summer before grade seven, and we were lying on the grass in my backyard, completely bored. "I've been playing football a lot, and just wanna get to high school so I can join the team. I'm sick of being treated like a little kid, even though we're only a year away from high school."_

_ "I know." I agreed. "But at least this year we'll be at the top. In high school we're going to be the youngest."_

_ "Yeah." Puck said. "Hey, you know what?" He asked suddenly, sitting up._

_ "What, Noah?" I asked, looking up at him._

_ "We should like, re-invent ourselves. Like get a new image."_

_ "What kind of image?" I questioned._

_ "A badass image. We'd rule our school, and I bet we could rule McKinley also." _

_ "How would we do that?" _

_ "Come on Rachel, think. We need to look tough."_

_ I giggled at the idea. "I don't know if you've realized, but I do pageants and ballet, I can't exactly pull off 'tough'."_

_ "You totally can. You're the most awesome girl I know."_

_ I blushed and smiled. I wasn't sure if Puck knew, or if he felt the same way, but I had a big crush on him. If I was on the fence with his idea, when I thought it might make him like me, I was on board._

_ "Well I do have a bunch of money my dads gave for me to go back-to-school shopping."_

_ "Awesome, let's go." He said, grabbing my hand, and leading me into the house. I ran up to my room and took my purse out of my closet, and went to meet him._

"_Dad, daddy, I'm going to the mall with Noah." I told them._

"_Okay have fun." Dad said._

_We got our bikes and rode to the mall. In a small town like Lima, it wasn't a big deal to bike everywhere, since everything was basically a few blocks away. _

_When we got to the mall, we locked our bikes, and made a b line for the one store that actually had stuff we could wear, and not frumpy clothing._

_Puck didn't really need anything new, but he said there was no way I could be a badass while wearing a pink skirt. So I bought some jeans and tee shirts, and was convinced to buy a leather jacket. I had to admit, though the clothing felt strange, I liked how I looked in it. _

"_We're going to be awesome." Puck told me, as we walked out of the store. _

"_Yeah." I agreed. _

"_Hey, do you think I'd look good with a Mohawk?" He asked._

"_I think you'd look good with anything." I said shyly. He smiled at me. _

"_Let's go back to my house, I think my old man left a razor around." Puck said. _

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe you're actually doing this." I told Puck.<em>

"_Me too. This is going to be sick." Puck lifted the razor to his black hair, and started shaving the sides, letting his hair fall onto his bathroom counter. _

_I watched his grin grow as his hair began to resemble a Mohawk. After a few more minutes, he turned the razor off, and examined his hair._

"_What do you think?" He asked me._

_To be honest, I thought it was the hottest thing ever. "You look really cool, Noah." I said._

"_Call me Puck."_

"_Puck?" I asked._

"_Yeah. It sounds cooler than Noah."_

"_Okay Puck." I agreed._

"_I'm going to call you Ray, or Rach." He said thoughtfully._

"_I actually like that. I think that'll stick."_

"At school, we did re-invent ourselves, and we did kind of own that school. Mind you, most people were scared of Puck, but still." I told my mom, finishing the story. "My dads didn't really care, they let me express myself. I actually changed my image back before I started high school, and as you can tell, Puck's wasn't just a phase."

"Wow." She said, her lips twitching upwards. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to imagine _you _acting like Puck."

"Oh laugh it up." I said sarcastically.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." She said, controlling herself. "I just never thought you had a phase like that."

"Puck has convinced me to do so many things over the years."

Shelby smiled and put the book on the coffee table, and I lied back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Is everyone going to continually ask me that?" I questioned.

"Yes, so get used to it."

"I feel like crap." I replied. She put a hand to my forehead.

"Your fever is going down." She said, more to herself than me.

"It's fascinating really, how you can tell that without even using a thermometer."

"Cheeky, are we?" Shelby moved her hand to brush my hair back (I knew how much it bothered her when my hair was in my eyes), and left her hand resting lightly on my head. "You didn't tell me you play guitar." She said, nodding to my guitar case.

"I like to keep a little mystery." I said with a grin.

She laughed. "You tell me everything."

"Or so you think."

She fixed me with a stern look.

"Kidding, mom. I tell you everything." I told her.

"You better." Shelby said, her demeanor back to the warm, motherly tone she always had around me. "You have to play for me sometime, though."

"Okay." I agreed easily.

"When did you learn?" She asked.

"My brother taught me when I was ten."

"You're pretty close with Damien, aren't you?" Shelby asked. I nodded.

"I love having a big brother." I said simply.

"You won't in a few years when he decides to tell your daughter every story about you that you would have liked to take to your grave."

I laughed at the memories of my uncle telling me said stories. "A few years?" I questioned.

"Hmm? Oh crap no." She said. "No, no, no. Many years. Far in the future."

"So I take it you won't be pleased to hear that I'm pregnant?"

Her expression turned horrified. "What?"

I cracked up, and started laughing.

"Oh you brat." She said. My mom tried to glare at me, but failed, and smiled. "I don't want to hear of any babies until you are much, much older."

"Don't worry mom, Puck and I won't be ready for kids in the next few years-" She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, decade."

"Good girl." She said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom."

**I may be pushing it, but we're going to crank it up to 8+ reviews a chapter, because you guys are so awesome, and like to make my day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hola amigos. Is that proper grammar? I dunno, I don't take Spanish. Anyway, finally, the holy chapter has come. Well not holy, but I've had this idea in my head since I think the thirteenth chapter of 'Winning Isn't Everything'. I am very excited, and I hope you all enjoy. Also, I got some great reviews, and a huge thank you to everyone who did review.**

**I don't own glee.**

The weekend passed by quickly, but it was, by no stretch of the imagination, exciting.

The rest of Friday I spent just hanging out with my mom, and lazing around. Saturday, I watched movies on Shelby's laptop up in my room until she came in and announced that she had put Beth down for a nap, and she was going to do the same with her other baby, so I was forced to rest for a while, until dinner, when I had the pinnacle of flavourful and exciting foods: soup broth. Sunday, I spent playing my guitar for hours, most of which Shelby listened to, until my fingertips were red and throbbing. However, though boring, my weekend all in all wasn't all bad. On Sunday afternoon, Shelby received a call from Principal Figgins.

* * *

><p><em>I watched from the couch while my mom talked to the principal on the phone, and tried to figure out what was going on, based on her expressions. Honestly, I couldn't tell though. After a few minutes, Shelby hung up, and I looked at her with curious eyes, waiting for her to explain.<em>

_ "That was Figgins." She said._

_ "Yes I _know_," I told her with a roll of my eyes. "What did he say?"_

_ "Well, he babbled nervously, so the question is 'what did he babble?'"_

_ "_Mom._" I whined. She grinned, and held my chin while she placed an exaggerated kiss on my cheek._

_ "You know I love bothering you. It's so easy since you are so impatient."_

_ "Yeah, I'll work on that." I said dryly._

_ "Anyway, he just called to say that the suspension is over, but you will still have to serve detention until the end of school. But that really doesn't apply to you since you aren't going anywhere."_

_ "What?" I exclaimed, and then winced when my throat ached. "Mom I'm fine, really. I'll take my antibiotics, and stay away from anyone that could carry a disease, like Jewfro."_

_ "Rach, be nice."_

_ "I'm kidding. But I promise I'll take care of myself. I just don't want to miss anymore than I have to."_

_ "I said no. I am making sure you heal, and letting you go to school is not doing that."_

_ "But mom-"_

_ "Rachel, no."_

_ So I pulled out the big guns, and made my eyes wide, and gave her my most adorable look. _

* * *

><p>That's how I came to be sitting in Shelby's car, wearing a triumphant smirk, as she pulled into the school parking lot.<p>

"I have a few conditions." She told me, holding up a hand before I could get out of the car, and rush off to find my friends. "First, absolutely no kissing Puck. Second, in your free period you will be staying in my classroom, because wandering the halls, you could pick up something. Third, I have wrote you a note to get out of gym, in which time you will wait in my office. Fourth, you will come right to my classroom after school to serve your detention, and then you will watch glee rehearsal, but do not try and get me or Mr. Schuester to let you participate."

"Are you sure I can't just watch the class in my gym period?"

"You will come to my office. Lord knows what you could pick up while breathing in that gym."

"Fine." I sighed. I grabbed my bag, and got out of the car. Shelby walked with me into the school, and I went to go find my friends.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find Puck." I answered.

"You have my class now."

"Yeah, in like, ten minutes. Please can I go?"

She bit her lip and deliberated. "Fine." She finally relented.

"Thanks!" I said brightly.

"Wait, give me a hug." She requested. I shuffled my feet.

"Mom… okay fine." I said. I hugged her briefly, but she held on, and I knew, by the jocks snickering a few feet away from us, that she was drawing it out only to embarrass me. She placed a hand on the back of my head, and kissed me. "Okay bye mom." I said, hinting that she should let me go. She finally released me, and I rolled my eyes, before turning the corner and walking to my locker.

I found Quinn and Sam making out at her locker, just a few down from mine, and I loudly opened the door to my locker, to let them know I was there. They broke apart, Quinn blushing slightly, until she really looked at me.

"Hey, you're here!" Quinn said, bouncing forward to hug me. "Wow, I never thought Ms. Corcoran would let you come."

"I had to give her a lot of puppy dog looks." I said truthfully, hugging her back.

"Boy, this brings back memories." Sam said, grinning. Quinn and I separated, and glared at him, though I knew Quinn's glare was far more powerful. Having been on the receiving end of it many times before, I wondered how Sam wasn't cowering in terror.

The warning bell rang, and that made Quinn stop looking at her boyfriend like Wendi Murdoch to the guy who tried to throw a pie in her husband's face.

"You want me to walk you to class?" Sam asked me. "Just so you don't get harassed. I can't imagine a slushie facial would be too good right now."

"You're sweet Sam, but my ride is here." I said.

"Your ride?" My fiancé asked, as he joined us. I smiled sweetly at him, and jumped on his back. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? It's as easy as carrying my sister, except without the abuse of her pulling on my Mohawk." Puck replied, walking down the hall. "So I take it you're feeling a little better?"

"Just a little, but not too great. I have to come though, I can't miss any more school."

"Only you would think that way." Puck told me. "Strange little hobbit." He said affectionately.

"Hey, I will pull your Mohawk." I threatened. Puck laughed, as we walked into the English classroom. Puck put me down, and I grabbed his hand, leading us to our seats. We had a few minutes to spare, so a few kids leaned over.

"Hey Berry, is it true you got drunk at school?" A football player with black hair, who I remembered was called Nathan, asked.

"Um yes." I said, glancing at Puck.

"Did you really make out with Quinn Fabray?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

I shifted uncomfortably. "We were really drunk."

"Nice."

The final bell, signaling the beginning of class rang, and Shelby came out of her office.

"Good luck guys, we're all voting for you, and hope you feel better, Berry." Nathan whispered, going back to his desk. Puck and I shared a confused look. Voting for us? We turned our attention to the front of the class, not wanting to get in trouble, and decided to ask someone later, what they were talking about.

* * *

><p>About halfway through class, my throat was feeling particularly sore, so Shelby let me go get a drink of water. As I sipped from the fountain, letting the cool liquid soothe my throat, I looked up to find a poster taped to the wall above the water fountain. It was a light blue background with orange block letters reading 'Rachel Berry &amp; Noah Puckerman for prom QueenKing.' Below, were Puck's and my school photos, with crowns drawn in on our heads. I frowned at it, and ripped the poster off the wall. I doubted Puck had anything to do with it, because he would have used a more intimate photo of us, and the tagline would have been something to make people vote for us out of fear.

I folded up the eight by eleven inch poster, and put it in my back pocket, before returning to class. When the bell finally rang, people got out of their seats while Shelby called reminders to do the homework she assigned.

"Hey Berry, heard about your surgery, feel better, and I'm voting for you guys." A girl who I didn't even know told Puck and I when she walked past us to leave the classroom.

"Voting? What the hell are these people talking about?" Puck asked.

"This." I said, pulling out the poster and handing it to him. He unfolded the paper, and stared at it.

"Did you do this?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I wonder who did." I mused.

"Who cares, we may have gotten suspended, and faced the wrath of your mom," He dropped his voice. "But we're on top babe."

"Yeah we are!" I high fived him.

"I'm going to go jam in the choir room. You coming?"

"Can't." I said. Puck nodded, understanding.

"I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love _you _more." Puck insisted.

"Babe, please, I love you more."

"You are my life, there is no way you love me more than I love you."

"I-" I stopped and whipped my head around to Shelby who was making gagging motions. "_Yes_ mother?"

She straightened up. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go, I'll see you later." Puck said, kissing my cheek. When he left, I sat down and started doing the English worksheet my mom assigned. My throat was starting to hurt, but I knew if I complained, I probably wouldn't be allowed to go to school the next day.

"Open." Shelby said, standing in front of my desk. I decided that I was in too much pain to refuse if she was offering me a painkiller, and I opened my mouth. When I had swallowed the pill, I looked up at her.

"I don't exactly need you to feed it to me." I said.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I guess I'm just used to babying Beth, and you know, you're so tiny, sometimes I forget the difference between my babies."

I glared at her. "You are a real pain in my ass, woman." I told her. She laughed, and hugged me, and I leaned my head back to rest against her stomach.

"But you love me." My mom said. She moved her hand to put it on my forehead.

"You don't have to keep checking my temperature, I'm fine." I insisted.

"I know you feel fine right now, but I'm going to continue to do this because I love and care about you. It's a mom thing baby girl." Shelby informed me, leaning down to kiss my head. "By the way, you made a mistake." She said, pointing to a spot on my worksheet.

"Yeah, no wonder, look at this thing, it's impossible." I scoffed.

"It's not impossible. Maybe if you spent a little more time paying attention, and a little less time getting lost in Puck's eyes, it would make more sense."

"He does have pretty eyes."

"I swear anymore of you two being cute like that and I'm going to throw up." She muttered. "Okay look, here's what you do…" Shelby started explaining, but I wasn't really listening. I wasn't sure if she even really knew she was doing it, but the whole time she was talking, she was using her nails to massage my scalp, and it was really distracting.

"Are you listening?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm kind of falling asleep here."

I guess she noticed what she was doing, because she stepped it up. "Oh, is this making you fall asleep Rachie pie?" Shelby asked. I wasn't really even bothered by the nickname, because I knew it would never go away. She would probably be calling me 'Rachie pie' when I was old with grown kids of my own.

"Yes it is, and you're just doing it on purpose now."

"Yeah I am, because you need to relax more."

"Not when I have Socials and Science next. Those classes are boring enough to put me asleep, I don't need to be halfway there when class starts."

"Do you want to take a nap, I can write you a pass for the nurses office?"

"No, if I was going to sleep, I would have stayed home." I said.

"I think you should have, but I can't say no to you when you look so adorable."

"I know."

A couple of kids in Shelby's next class came in, and looked away awkwardly at the two of us, with me relaxed into her, and her with her arms around my shoulders, so I started packing my stuff up, and she removed her arms from being around me.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Okay." Shelby said, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze with her hand. "After math, you come here. Don't forget."

"I won't mom." I said. I left her room and went to Socials, stopping at my locker first. As I was staring fondly of the picture of Puck and I, that was taped to my locker door, I felt someone jump on me.

"Tackle!" Kurt yelled, laughing when I let out a little scream.

"Oh my god." I said, placing a hand over my heart.

"How are you doing chica?"

I closed my locker and we walked down the hall, arms linked. "After I restart my heart I think I'll be okay."

"Sorry, I'm just really happy."

"About?" I prompted.

"You know how for the past little while Blaine and I have been flirting?"

"No I had no idea." I said sarcastically.

"Well he just asked me out, officially!" Kurt squealed. We stopped in the hallway, and I gave him a big hug.

"Kurt, that's awesome! You two are so cute together. When's he taking you out?"

"Tonight. We're catching a late dinner downtown after glee."

"You have to phone me right after, and tell me every detail."

"Oh I will." Kurt said. We entered the Social Studies room, and took seats at the back of the class so we could talk.

Throughout the class, we whispered, mostly about Kurt's date. I had him in my Science class, so we whispered through that class, but it was mindless chatter.

When lunch finally came, I sat at a table with the glee kids and had a bottle of water, and some bland jello that I bought from the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, and lunch was over, I groaned. I considered going to the nurse's and faking a headache, but I knew I had to go to math and Spanish.<p>

Finally, the afternoon was over, and I went to my mom's classroom, catching her in between classes.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked.

"I hate math."

"Sounds fun." Shelby remarked. "So you can just wait in my office, do your homework, and then I'm running detention, but it's only a half hour."

"Okay, but do I have to do my homework?"

"Why? What else are you going to do for an hour?"

"Well I just downloaded _Angry Birds _on my iPod, so… you know." I said.

"Okay." She relented. "But you have to get your homework finished in detention."

"Thank you mommy I love you." I said, really laying it on thick.

"Uh huh."

She started her class then, and I went and sat in her office, playing on my itouch.

* * *

><p>When her class was over, I had detention, which really wasn't all that bad. I knew my mom was scarier at home than at school when I was in trouble, which was really saying something.<p>

Finally, it was time for glee, and I couldn't have been happier. It had been a pretty long day, and I was looking forward to being able to relax in the auditorium and daydream while looking like I was paying attention.

However, when we got there, we found a group of teens, some of them questionably old. (I mean, one was balding). That could only mean one thing. Vocal Adrenaline.

"Not these assholes again." Puck said loud enough for everyone to hear. Mr. Schuester didn't even scold him for his language. The group heard us come in, and turned towards us.

"Okay, everyone out of our auditorium." Shelby commanded in a tone that would make anyone in New Directions piss themselves, if she was talking to them. However, no one on Vocal Adrenaline moved.

"Yeah, like we're going to listen to you, traitor." Chris, the triple flipper laughed.

"Okay how about this, get out before you embarrass yourselves. Without me, you're just a bunch of soulless robots that can barely sing on key."

They all laughed. "Without you, we're stronger than ever." Andrea Cohen scoffed.

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Because they have me." I heard an eerily familiar voice say. 'It couldn't be'. I thought. But when he stepped out of the shadows, his boots clicking on the floor, (such a cliché), I gasped quietly, and I felt Puck stiffen angrily beside me.

"Jesse. What are you doing here?" I asked, but it came out quiet and breathy. He smirked in a dark, creepy sort of way, and in his black clothing, he looked like a demon out of hell.

"I'm the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

**Please review, we're going to continue with the 8+ review thing, because even though I got less reviews last chapter than usual, I know you guys can do it, and they really do help me write.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the great reviews last chapter. Please don't hate on this chapter too much, because the last part I'm not too sure about, but I thought I'd take a chance on, anyway. By the way, I actually do like Jesse as a character, just in case people think I hate him or something. Also, I'll try and get a few more updates out soon, but no promises, because school is starting soon, and I won't be able to update as much.**

**If I owned Glee, I'd give everyone more spoilers, and the season 3 promo video would be out a lot sooner.**

There was silence for a long while. No one knew what to say, for we were all in total shock. Jesse was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse, who played me. Jesse, who crushed an egg on my forehead. Jesse, who was supposed to be in California.

"Jesse, I don't understand." Shelby finally said. "Do you have any idea what I did to ensure that you were accepted into UCLA? Why aren't you there?"

"UCLA," He said the word with contempt. "Didn't appreciate my clearly superior talents. My choir teacher gave all the solos to my inferiors, and I refused to take part in that sham of a class, or any others at that awful school."

"So you flunked out." Puck said, smirking. Anger flashed in Jesse's blue eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that I was expected to go to class?" He snapped. New Directions laughed.

"St. Asshole, that's the point of school." Santana snickered.

"Even I know that." Brittney chimed in.

"Nevertheless," Jesse said. "When I heard _you_," He looked at my mom. "Had abandoned Vocal Adrenaline to be with _them, _it was just too tempting. So I returned to Ohio, and got rid of Dustin Goolsby, who was just a pawn in this game. I joined Vocal Adrenaline as the most legendary coach there would be, and I knew what I had to do. I had to take you down, Shelby. You and your daughter ruined me, and I came to get my revenge."

"Jesse, I didn't do anything, and neither did my daughter. If you flunked out of college, that's your own fault, so I suggest you run along like a good little boy."

"Yeah, if anything, Jesse ruined Ray." Quinn said angrily, glaring at Jesse.

"What?" Shelby questioned, looking at me.

"You didn't know?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"No I didn't! What did Jesse do?"

"Ruined Rach's veganism." Kurt spat.

"You aren't vegan." Shelby said, confused.

"Yes, well, it's pretty hard to be vegan after your ex- boyfriend and his teammates throw eggs at you." I shot at Jesse.

Shelby turned sharply to Jesse. "You did what?" She asked, her voice dangerously quiet.

"That's right. I cracked an egg right on her forehead."

No sooner than he said the words, his smirk was wiped off his face, as Shelby's hand connected with his face. His head snapped back, as a slap rang out through the auditorium and we all stared in surprise.

"How dare you, you little prick! I trusted you, and you hurt my daughter like that!"

"She deserved it."

Shelby smacked him again, and Jesse stumbled backward.

"Hit me all you want! It doesn't change the fact that your precious daughter ruined me. I bet she's complained how I broke her heart, but she broke mine! I love you, Rachel, but you don't even care!"

I wasn't expecting that one. Glancing at my teammates, we shared uncomfortable looks. We knew Jesse was angry, but declaring his love for me was just pathetic.

"Time for you to go." Puck growled, stepping forward, protective of me.

"Well isn't this perfect?" Jesse spoke. "Here I came to find her with that buffoon Finn, but it's you, the man-whore you knocked up Barbie."

"I said, get out of out auditorium. I've beaten guys' faces to a pulp for hitting on my girl, and I won't hesitate to do it again." Puck kept sauntering forward.

"But you already knew that, Shelby." Jesse said, ignoring Puck, clearly trying to get a reaction out of us. "Seeing as you adopted the bastard child."

We all tensed and waited for Puck to hit Jesse, but before he could get his fist raised, Quinn had thrown herself at the curly haired boy, knocking him to the ground, and was able to get in a few good punches before a few guys from Vocal Adrenaline jumped off the stage, and got over to Quinn, and pried her off their coach.

"You listen up, St. Jackass. Get out of here and don't come back." Quinn said. She gave him a shove, and Jesse quickly got his team off the stage, wiping at his split lip.

When the door finally clanged shut and they were gone, we lapsed into silence again.

"Uh, no practice today guys." Mr. Schuester said. We were all too angry to rehearse, and it was a good idea from him to let us go.

I felt a hand on the small of my back, and Shelby gave me a small smile.

"Let's get you home, 'kay?"

"Alright." I said. I went to say goodbye to Puck

"I'm sorry I can't come over, I have to babysit Sarah." He said apologetically as we hugged.

"It's alright." I told him. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

I went to join my mom, who was waiting in the parking lot in her car, and found Quinn in the front seat.

"Sorry short stack, you'll have to ride in the back. It's safer for children." Quinn joked, making a joke at both my height and the fact that I was younger than her. I could hear the tension in her voice though, as she tried to joke. I got in the backseat with a huff, and Shelby started driving.

"Suit yourself, but honestly, I can afford to lose a few brain cells if we were ever in an accident. Blondie, you're screwed up there in the front seat." I joked back.

"Aren't I glad you're my best friend?" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." I deadpanned. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I want to see Beth." Quinn replied.

"Oh ouch, just Beth? Not your sick best friend?"

"You're barely sick anymore, all you have are some cuts in your throat." Quinn scoffed, reaching back to pat my knee to show me she was joking.

"Mom." I whined, playing along.

"Sorry kiddo, I actually want to see how this plays out." Shelby said. She parked the car in front of Beth's daycare. "I'll be back in a minute."

"That is some right hook you have." I said when Quinn and I were alone. Shelby didn't stop Quinn from punching Jesse, but she didn't approve, despite the fact she slapped him. Quinn turned in her seat and smirked.

"You know it."

"But seriously, do I have a tattoo on my forehead telling people to declare their love for me, or something? This stuff is getting old."

"It's 'cause you're a hot mama."

"Oh dear God, please don't ever say that again."

"I can pull it off." Quinn insisted.

"Quinn, you're an extremely pale, blonde, skinny Christian girl who was born and raised in the rich district of Lima."

"I wouldn't say _extremely_ pale."

"You look like a vampire. You literally sparkle in the sunlight." I informed her. Quinn scoffed. "You _do_ though. You actually reflect the sunlight. That's the sad part."

"Can I at least be a cool vampire? Not something out of _Twilight_, please." She pleaded.

"When you stop reflecting light, we'll talk." I said. We both cracked up. This was how most conversations with Quinn would go, more or less. We loved to tease each other, but we were really close friends.

"On a more serious note," Quinn began. "Are you okay about St. Jerk being back? Just say the word and all the glee kids will unleash hell on him."

"I'm not happy about it. Jesse treated me horribly, and- I don't know. I don't want to say I _hate _him, it's a strong word, but-"

"You hate him." Quinn said. "It's understandable."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do you want Santana to go Lima Heights Adjacent on him?"

"Keep that waiting, we'll see how the next few days go."

"Okay."

Shelby returned with Beth, and strapped the little girl into her car seat, and Quinn and I stopped talking, knowing Shelby wouldn't let us do anything to get back at Jesse.

We drove to Shelby's, unusually quiet, just reflecting on the events that had happened. When the car stopped, I got Beth out of her car seat, and got out of my mom's car, where Quinn immediately took Beth from me. The child laughed as Quinn bounced her and chattered with nonsensical talk. I walked in the house after them, and dropped my bag on the floor.

"I'm going to have an applesauce. 'Cause I can." I said proudly. I was finally able to start moving on to more solid foods. My diet now consisted of applesauce, mashed potatoes, and oatmeal, in addition to water and juice.

"Wow applesauce." Quinn said in mock awe. My hand twitched to flip her off like I normally would, but I thought better of it and stuck my tongue out at her instead. Quinn laughed, and I dug in to a pre-packaged plastic cup of applesauce. Quinn walked into the kitchen with Beth on her hip and grabbed a glass of water. As she sipped, Beth started reaching out for my food. I moved away, and guarded my applesauce. Beth reached more, and Quinn just watched our interaction with a smile playing on her lips.

"Will you make her stop?" I asked.

"Will you stop being a baby?" Quinn teased.

"Beth, I have waited for this, and you aren't taking it away from me." I said. The child gave me a look, as Quinn got a small jar of applesauce for Beth, and grabbed a baby spoon.

"Good God." I whispered.

"What?" Quinn asked, feeding Beth.

"She has that look down already. I mean, she's not even one, and that look scared the crap out of me."

"What look?"

"Your look. The queen bi-"

"Don't swear in front of your sister." Shelby, who was watching the scene in front of her, said.

"The queen rhymes with witch look."

"Oh please." Quinn scoffed. "She's a baby."

"My point exactly!" I exclaimed. "You and Puck shouldn't be allowed to make babies together, she has his bad assness and your HBIC personality. I fear for you." I directed the last part at Shelby, who just laughed.

"You are so dramatic." Quinn turned to her daughter. "Look at this little face, she's innocent." Quinn kissed Beth's head. I finished my snack and cleaned up.

"We'll let you two hang out." Shelby told Quinn and Beth. I followed Shelby upstairs, and went to my room to find something to do.

"Where are you going?" Shelby asked, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into her room.

"Nowhere. I don't know _what _I was thinking, going to go _read_ or something."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Okay, you must have gotten your dramatics from your dad, because I'm not this theatrical."

"No, I'm pretty sure I got it from you." I said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Of all the qualities to get from me." She muttered. I sat down on her bed, and Shelby pulled out a big book from her closet, with pages sticking out.

"What is that?" I asked, as she sat down next to me, and put it on my lap.

"This is all of my wedding plans, and while Will is still at school grading papers, I thought you could help me with a few things."

I flipped through the white binder that contained hundreds of pages. "And people call _me _anal." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you." I chirped, with an adorable smile on my face.

"Just help me." She said, turning a few dozen pages to get to what appeared to be a flower section.

"Now, these are the ones Will and I have narrowed down to, but I wanted to get your input, because we're talking about a man who wears tweed vests." My mom told me matter-of-factly, showing me a bunch of pictures of flowers.

"Um," I looked at the many pictures. "I like these." I said, pointing to one of the photos.

"Okay." She looked at them, and then held up a different picture. "I think I'm going to go with these."

"Then why did you ask?" I questioned. I didn't get an answer.

"What do you think about these chair covers?"

"It's going to be a long night." I groaned, falling back against the pillows.

* * *

><p>I went through every detail imaginable for the wedding, and then was saved when Mr. Schuester came home, and we had dinner. I got another reprieve when Shelby went to drop Quinn off at home, and then I took a long bath to avoid going over more wedding plans.<p>

* * *

><p>As I was just finishing drying my hair, my phone rang, and I picked it up.<p>

"Kurt, tell me everything." I demanded.

"It was amazing." Kurt gushed. "Blaine actually bought me flowers. No one has ever done that before for me."

"Aww."

"Then after dinner he asked me to be his boyfriend."

"Kurt that's amazing!" I said enthusiastically. "Did you kiss?" I asked.

"Yes, and it was perfect. I thought I felt something when we were drunk, but it was nothing compared to kissing sober."

"Truth. Hey, you should ask him to prom." I suggested.

"Do you think I should just go for it?"

"Yes of course, you can both be the 'man' in the relationship, so go for it."

"I will." Kurt said to reassure himself.

"Okay, sorry to cut this short, but I have to get some sleep."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt said. We said our goodbyes and then hung up. I made my way to my mom's room, and found her and her fiancé going over more wedding plans.

"I was just coming to say goodnight." I said.

"No no!" Mr. Schuester said. "You don't have to go to bed yet, why don't you hang in here?" I coughed to hide a laugh, knowing he just wanted a break from going over minute details of his wedding.

"I'm actually quite tired, and you two look busy." I said, not wanting to have to give an opinion on something, only for my mom to choose something else. "Goodnight mom." I said.

"Wait, I'll tuck you in." Shelby told me.

"Mom, I'm not six." I said. I didn't mind when she tucked me in, but I didn't need her to go out of her way to do it.

"She said she'll tuck you in." Mr. Schuester said firmly. I smirked, and followed my mom back into the guest room. I got into bed, and she pulled the blankets over me.

"Sleep well honey, I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

Shelby leaned down and kissed my forehead, before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>When my alarm went off the next morning, I found I wasn't even tired, which was unusual. I rolled over and found a note taped to the clock. I pulled it off and began to read.<p>

_Rach,_

_ Thought I'd let you sleep a little longer, so don't freak out. Puck dropped your car off, so just be at school for Social Studies._

_ XO Mom._

I looked at the time, and found that my free period was just starting. Of course she would do something like this. I shook my head, and got up and ready for school.

I went downstairs and found some oatmeal in a bowl, which I heated up, and wolfed down, before grabbing my bag, and going out to my car. I got inside, and kissed the steering wheel.

"I missed you." I whispered. I drove to school, and found several black range rovers in the school parking lot. "Oh no."

I didn't see anyone, so I got out of my car, and tried to get into the school, when a bunch of sick-looking people (from the diets and excessive dance routines) stepped out from their cars.

"Don't you ever get tired of the same prank?" I asked.

"We were thinking of going with something new, but the look on your face was just too funny last time." Their female lead, Andrea, said with false sweetness.

"You'll regret this." I threatened.

"Oh what are you going to do, perform another song?" A guy scoffed.

"Enough talk." Jesse snapped. All twenty-six performers brought several eggs out from behind their backs, and started throwing them at me. I covered my face, and tried not to cry. It was stupid, because it should've had less effect the second time around, but getting egged again, just brought back all those bad memories.

When they were finally out of eggs, they got in their cars, and drove away, just like they did one year ago. I stood there for a minute, and regained control of my emotions, before walking into the school. I got a lot of weird looks as I walked down the hall covered in yellow goo, but no one said anything as I walked into the locker room. There were some girls changing after gym, and I saw Quinn looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm ready to unleash hell on them." I growled.

**Please review, because they make me write faster :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was having trouble thinking of how they were going to get Vocal Adrenaline back. I hope I wrote it alright, but obviously they can't do anything illegal. Also, thanks for the reviews and story alerts and favourites I got last chapter.**

**I don't own glee.**

As soon as I said the words, Quinn's shocked gaze at my egg covered body, turned to steely determination.

"Screw making their lives hell, let's end their lives!" Quinn exclaimed. A few girls that were still changing, looked up with wide eyes. "What are you looking at?" She snapped. The girls picked up their stuff and hurried out of the change room, some only half dressed.

"Quinn, we don't need to kill them." I said. "That would be too quick."

"Fine, but we are going to torture them at least."

"We'll talk to the glee kids, but I really need to shower if you don't mind."

"Right." Quinn said, letting me go into the shower stalls. I went into the stall and pulled the curtain across so I could take my clothes off. I passed them to Quinn who was waiting for me, and then turned the water on, and yelped at the coldness. I had to have the water cold though; I remembered last time when I took a warm shower and ended up picking pieces of scrambled egg out of my hair for hours.

I heard the shower curtain moving, and I tried to cover myself up.

"Jesus Santana!" I exclaimed at my friend. "What are you doing?"

"I was skipping when I heard what happened, and thought you might want some shampoo." She replied, handing me a bottle of shampoo.

"Thank you." I said tersely. She smirked and I pulled the shower curtain across the stall again.

"By the way, it's nothing I haven't seen before. When you're drunk, you aren't too shy about your body." Santana called, as I heard her footsteps fade away from the shower area.

"Thank you Santana." I replied irritably. I used the shampoo she gave me to wash the rest of the egg off me and then turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around me, and walked out to the changing area, where most of the glee girls were waiting.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked right away.

"Not really." I replied. "The humiliation is ten times worse than a slushie facial. I just feel awful."

"It's okay Ray Ray!" Brittney said, throwing her arms around me. "We'll get them back."

"Thanks Britt." I said, hugging her with one arm, the other holding my towel in place.

"Here, I had a spare change." Santana said, handing me some jeans and a tank top. "Might be a little slutty for your tastes, but you've got a hot body."

"Thanks." I said throwing her an appreciative smile. I changed in one of the stalls, and went back out to my friends. Mercedes and Tina apologized profusely, because they had to get to class, but Quinn, Brittney and Santana decided to skip.

"Do you want to skip science and get some ice cream?" Brittney asked. "It always makes me feel better."

I smiled a little. "We know you can't have dairy until you heal a little more, but they have that vegan ice cream crap you like." Santana continued for the blonde.

"That actually sounds good." I agreed. We walked out of the change room and snuck quietly through the empty halls until we were outside. The four of us piled into Santana's car, and we drove away to the ice cream parlour. We sat in a booth at the back and ate our ice cream while thinking of ways to get Vocal Adrenaline back.

"We could glitter bomb them?" Brittney suggested.

"That wouldn't get them enough." Quinn said.

"Nothing will get them enough!" Santana exclaimed. "What it comes down to is, this time it's personal, and I'm going Lima Heights Adjacent on them. You guys can join me or keep thinking of little pranks to pull on them."

"Oh I'm joining you." Quinn said.

"Me too." Brittney agreed.

"No Britt. I gotta keep my girl out of danger."

"You're so sweet." Brittney said, pecking Santana on the cheek. I shared a look with Santana, and I wiggled my eyebrows at her and mouthed 'wanky' without the two blondes noticing.

"What about me? I want to fight too." I said.

"Absolutely not." Quinn told me.

"Why not? I'm the one they did this to. I'm tired of being the damsel in distress; I just want to kick Jesse in his non-existent nuts."

"You are recovering from surgery."

"It was a tonsillectomy." I argued.

"You still aren't supposed to exert yourself."

"But-"

"Look Ray." Santana began. "If anything happened to you while fighting Vocal Adrenaline, we couldn't live with ourselves. Plus, Puck won't let you fight, and even if he did, your mom is already going to kill me for solving this with violence. I don't want her to kill me because something happened to you."

"Fine." I muttered. "We should get back to school." I said, changing the topic. The four of us reluctantly got up and threw our empty cups away before getting back in Santana's car and driving to school.

* * *

><p>As soon as we walked back in the building, the glee guys bombarded us.<p>

"I'm going to kill them!" Puck yelled.

"Slow down cowboy." Kurt put a hand up to silence Puck. "Ray, are you alright?"

"Not really." I replied. "It was an awful thing to do, and I could cry at any moment."

Puck moved closer to hug me. "It's going to be alright." He mumbled softly in my ear. "I'm going to mess up St. Douchebag's face so bad that he'll look like Sloth from _the Goonies_."

"Join the club." Santana said, having overheard.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. "I want to smash some faces in!"

"Wait." Blaine stopped everyone. "We can't just go in there and start throwing punches."

"I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, that's how we do things." Santana told him.

"Blaine, we aren't going to let them get away with it!" Kurt gasped.

"Of course not! I just think there is a more indirect way of doing things that won't get charges pressed on us." The former Warbler defended himself.

"Like what?" Mike piped up.

"Jesse once told me that Vocal Adrenaline has to wear sunscreen on stage." I mused. "What if we swapped their sunscreen for lotion or something?"

"That's good." Blaine said.

"We could butter the floor of their stage." Puck suggested. "They might hurt themselves when they fall."

"Let's do it." I said. We nodded to each other, and got in our cars to Carmel.

Puck, Quinn, Sam and I got there first, and we were joined by Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine next. Santana and Brittney came a few minutes later, as they had stopped to buy plain lotion with no SPF, and a few sticks of butter.

"You guys ready?" Santana checked. We nodded, and went into the school. We felt safe because class was in session, and we knew we wouldn't get another chance to do this, seeing as Vocal Adrenaline would be in the auditorium all night.

As we snuck through the halls, we looked around for their auditorium.

"There." Tina whispered, pointing to a hallway. We turned down it, and found ourselves in a familiar location, from when the original members went to VA's invitational last year.

We found the double doors to the auditorium unlocked, and we went inside. From there, we worked quickly. The boys covered their stage and the steps to the stage in butter, and the girls and Artie, who couldn't get on the stage, went into the adjoining changing room, finding a bottle of sunscreen in each cubbyhole. We poured out the sunscreen and replaced it with the lotion Santana had picked up.

"I got a little something extra." Santana told us, pulling a fistful of assorted Kool Aid packages from her pocket.

"Oh hell yes." Artie said.

"What are we doing with Kool Aid?" Quinn asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Artie asked. "Put it in the shower heads. It'll stain their skin."

"I love you Santana." I said. "You are even more bad ass than Puck, but don't tell him I said that."

We each grabbed a package of Kool Aid, and split up to go to the boy's showers and girl's. We poured the powder in the showerhead, and screwed it back on, careful not to leave any evidence.

"Oh look, they have their costumes." Santana said, sounding like she had a plan forming. I looked over and saw their elaborate outfits for Nationals hanging on a rack in plastic bags. "It would be a shame if anything happened to them. They look expensive, and I bet they aren't easy to get in a short amount of time."

"I like your style." Quinn said. "But how?"

Santana buried her fingers in her hair, and pulled out a few razor blades. I stared in shock at her, and then at the razor blades that she was handing out.

"I think that's going too far." I said. "Destroying their costumes is vandalism and illegal I think."

"Ray's right." Tina said. "It's probably better not to do anything illegal." "Fine." Santana huffed.

"Um, do you want these back?" I asked, holding a razor blade. Santana waved her hand dismissively.

"I've got enough in here to spare." We shared a few laughs at the absurdity of Santana keeping God knows what in her hair, before realizing that Vocal Adrenaline would be coming in the auditorium soon, so we grabbed the boys and left.

* * *

><p>When Puck pulled into the school parking lot, I quickly hopped out of his truck, knowing if I didn't hurry, I would be late to get to my mother's class. She still made me wait in her office instead of going to gym.<p>

I got there just as the bell rang signaling the end of her previous class. I waited for the kids to file out, and then walked in.

"Where have you been?" Shelby snapped as soon as I walked in the room.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Will said you didn't show up for Spanish, and I asked the rest of your teachers, who said you didn't show up for their classes. I've been worried sick, and you haven't been answering your phone."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"And what are you wearing?" She demanded. "That tank top is showing far too much."

"If you would let me talk, I would explain." I said with a pointed look.

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"I wasn't going to tell you right away, because I know you're going to freak out, but on my way to school, I had a run in with Vocal Adrenaline, and they egged me again." I explained quietly.

"They what?" She yelled. I nodded. "I am going to kill them!"

"No need, we kind of already got our revenge." I said.

"What did you do?" Shelby asked cautiously.

"It might be better if you don't know the specifics, but nothing illegal I think, and we didn't leave evidence, unless they have cameras in their auditorium."

"They don't."

"Then we're fine." I said.

"Are _you _fine?" My mom asked. I shrugged, looking at the floor. "Rachel." She pressed the issue.

"Again with the full name thing?"

"I like calling you by your full name. Rachel's a pretty name, and I'm your mom, so I can do what I want."

"Your theory is flawed." I said.

"Don't change the subject." Shelby told me. "Are you okay, or are you just pretending to be?"

I looked away from her again, and blinked back tears, trying to control my emotions. I may have put on a brave face around my friends and Puck, just so they wouldn't freak out even worse, but when my mom was pushing, I felt my emotions coming forth.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I mumbled. Shelby put a finger under my chin and made me look at her. A few tears spilled over, and she gently wiped them away.

"Hang on baby." Shelby said. She pulled out her phone, and tapped a few buttons. "Mr. Schuester is going to take over my class today, let's go talk somewhere."

I followed her out of the classroom, and down the hall into the choir room. Shelby shut the doors, and pulled me to sit down.

"This is about more than the- egging," She said the word angrily. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." I said. "It just brought back all those insecurities." I said.

"What do you mean?" My mom asked gently.

"I was never popular before this year. Everyone hated me. It went beyond slushie facials. I was thrown in dumpsters, and called names, and it made me feel awful."

"What kind of names?"

"Treasure trail, Ru Paul, Stubbles, Dwarf, Midget, Hobbit, Man hands." I listed off the most common names.

"Those aren't even a little true though sweetie." Shelby told me. "You're beautiful, and you have cute hands." I smiled a little when she played with my fingers to emphasize her point. "And yeah, you're tiny, but it's adorable. You have nothing to be insecure about."

"But it goes beyond names." I told her. "People told me that if they were my parents they'd sell me back. They told me that it was no wonder my mom didn't want me."

"Rachel, I've always wanted you, you know that."

"I know _now._ I didn't back then. I was tortured, and there was nothing I could do about it. Getting egged again, just reminded me that I'm always going to be that loser. Joining the cheerios out of anger hasn't changed anything, and being nominated for prom queen hasn't either. Sure, right now everything's fine, but eventually I'm going to go back to being 'crazy Berry'."

"Rachel, stop." My mom said. "Stop putting yourself down like this. You've come a long way from that timid girl I met a year ago, and you can't let that go because some talentless –yes talentless, I coached them, and they aren't what they seem- assholes decided to put you down, because they're scared they'll lose. You are an amazing young woman and don't ever forget that."

I let out a deep breath, and regained control of my emotions. "Okay. Thanks mom." I said. I wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tight while she rubbed my back.

"You can't rehearse anyway, so why don't we go home and watch a few chick flicks?" Shelby suggested. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your detention for today."

"That sounds good." I agreed. I let go of her, and took my hand, leading me out of the school. I had to take my car back to Shelby's, so we took separate cars.

As I drove back to my mom's house, I felt upset about the egging, but the bad feelings were fading after Shelby's pep talk, and the thought of getting to spend some time with my mom.

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, school and everything has taken a lot out of me, but I forced myself to get this chapter out before _I am Unicorn. _So enjoy.**

**I don't own glee.**

"What are you thinking about?" Shelby asked. We were in the living room watching movies while Beth played on her baby swing, and my mom was braiding my hair. I took my attention away from _Legally Blonde _to answer her question.

"Just that I'm going to miss this. I've liked staying with you and getting to spend time together." I replied. I turned around to look at her, and she moved my head facing forward.

"Stay still." She murmured, but though her pretend annoyance, I could hear the light tone. "But I've liked you being here too. After this weekend, you should still come by more."

"This weekend?" I asked.

"You didn't think you'd be let off that easy, did you?" She asked. "You'll still be punished for drinking."

"Wasn't the surgery and _painful _recovery enough?" I asked hopefully.

"Tonsillitis and drinking are not the same thing." She replied. "But I'll let you off easy because you've had a rough week. Just do some chores for me."

"Okay." I sighed. I really wasn't upset, but I had to pretend to be or I feared that my punishment would get worse.

"Thanks for letting me do this." My mom said, lightly tugging on a strand of my hair. I laughed at the absurdity of her thanking me.

"You don't have to thank me. You're my mom, you can braid my hair anytime you want." I said as if it were obvious.

"Right." She murmured. "I guess I'm still getting used to this." She wound a hair tie around the end of my braid, and I moved from sitting on the floor to lounge on the couch, my head on her shoulder.

"Me too, but I couldn't ask for a better mom." I said.

"Such a sweet girl." She said lovingly, kissing the top of my head. "I don't think I'm ever going to let you go to college."

"Mom I'll see you all the time. Besides, I have a whole _year_ left of high school. You are so dramatic."

"I wouldn't be talking about dramatic. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, darling." Shelby said, tapping my nose. I smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad that I'm like you. I love you mom." I told her. She put a hand over her heart.

"Oh, baby, you're so kind." She cooed, hugging me back. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a more serious tone, after a beat. I shrugged.

"Not great, but it's easier to forget what happened when I'm around you. I guess no one can make you feel better than your mom."

She didn't say anything, but didn't have to. Shelby slowly rocked me, occasionally kissing my temple. After a few minutes, she stopped rocking me, but I

stayed in her embrace, far too comfortable to move. We finished the movie, and my mom pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Do you want soup?" Shelby asked. I nodded.

"Yes please." I replied. I let her get up, and she went to the kitchen. I walked over to Beth, who reached up towards me, clearly tired of being in her baby swing. I

picked my sister up, and she cuddled into me right away.

"Hey Bethie." I said, bouncing her.

"Hi Ray." She said happily. Like Puck, my nickname was easy for her to get. I sat on the couch with her on my lap, and Beth reached her chubby little hand out

towards a book on the coffee table. I smiled at the book; _The Berenstain Bears. _I then frowned when I read the title. Since when were computers introduced into these books?

"You want me to read this?" I asked the child. Beth nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please."

I warily picked up the book, and opened it with one hand, the other holding her on my lap. It wouldn't matter though, seeing as she was holding on to me tightly, with her head buried into the crook of my neck. I began reading, all the while growing more confused and horrified.

When I finished reading, I put Beth in her highchair at the table, and showed the book to my mom.

"What is this monstrosity?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side and put my dinner on the table. I put the picture book on the couch, and went to eat.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"In my day the Berenstain Bears went to the dentist and played sports. What happened to that?"

"It's the new generation, hon, Children won't be entertained by the books of our childhoods." Shelby replied with an amused smile.

"I don't like it." I said.

"You are too cute." She told me, shaking her head. We finished our dinner, and cleaned up before giving Beth a bath.

* * *

><p>"She's cute when she sleeps." I observed, as we put my sister to bed.<p>

"So are you." Shelby whispered back. I gave her a look.

"What? You fell asleep in my arms at your grandparents. You expected me not to notice?"

"It's weird mom." I said.

"You're a very cuddly person when you sleep."

"Keep talking and I'll stop hugging you when I'm awake." I told her as we left the nursery.

"Your threats have no affect on me. You couldn't live without hugging me." Shelby called my bluff. We walked into her room and I flopped down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" My mom asked.

"What was your first clue?"

She smiled gently down at me. "I love you, baby."

My lips pulled up at her random affectionate sentiment. "I love you too mom."

She moved to lie down on the bed beside me, and I shifted to rest my head on her chest. We heard a knock on the door, and Mr. Schuester walked in.

"How was rehearsal?" Shelby asked.

"Really good. They've got the number perfect." He replied. He turned his attention towards me. "Are you okay?"

"It still hurts a little, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I heard you guys got them back." He remarked, fighting a smile.

"What did they do?" Shelby asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out." Mr. Schue told her. "I'm going to have some dinner." He announced, putting his stuff down and going downstairs. My mom and I were left alone once more, enjoying the silence, except for her soft humming.

"What is that?" I asked, not recognizing the tune.

"Um, something I wrote when I was pregnant with you." She replied. "It's for you, actually. Do you like it?" She sounded apprehensive.

"I love it. I can't believe you wrote me a song." I replied, touched.

"Well I'm just full of surprises, sweetheart."

"I love you mom." I said. She kissed the top of my head, and rubbed my arm.

"I love you too, cutie."

I sat up, and looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "You just keep coming up with new names to call me, don't you?"

"Yep, and they are going to get more embarrassing as you get older. Enjoy." Shelby said with a sweet smile.

"Aren't I lucky?" I asked sarcastically, with a little eye roll. "Can't you save the embarrassing stuff for Beth? She's the youngest."

"I do give Beth nicknames, but she doesn't give me the same reaction, so where's the fun in that?" I sighed, but I couldn't hide my smile. I actually liked all the nicknames she gave me. "Anyway," Shelby began, and I turned my attention back to her. "I don't know what you did to Vocal Adrenaline, but I do know Jesse, and I think I can safely assume that you," She tapped me playfully on the nose. "Have a big day tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep."

"It's eight thirty." I deadpanned.

"Oh and you've done your homework?"

"Not exactly." I said. "I'll go do it." I sighed and trudged out of the room. I opened my binder, and stared at my English assignment, before marching back into my mom's room.

"What is this?" I asked. She smiled, and patted the bed. I sat down, and she read what I had written down.

"You really shouldn't paraphrase the criteria." She told me.

"But there was so much to write."

"Yes but now you don't know what the assignment is."

"But I can just ask you." I replied.

"Touché, daughter of mine." Shelby said with a smile. She glanced down at the paper. "You have messy handwriting."

"Thanks so much." I said dryly. I took my binder back from her and scooted to lean against the headboard, beginning to start my English paper.

"I like how you just commandeered my bed." Shelby commented.

"Well if I work in here, I can get help from you and ace this paper, and you can spend time with your wonderful daughter. It's a win win situation."

"I can't help you on the paper." My mom told me, shaking her head, and getting a pen to mark some homework. "That would be cheating, Ray."

"Don't you want me to do well?" I asked, shifting on the bed, and moving my head onto her lap.

"You're cute, but it's not going to work. It's not that hard anyway, just write a few paragraphs." She tapped my head with the end of her pen, and I sat up to get back to work.

We worked in silence for a while, until I finished my paper. I handed it to my mom. She read it, and handed the paper back to me.

"It's good. You inherited my way with words."

"I know." I replied.

"And modest too." She remarked. "Aren't you just the full package."

"I know, right?" I smiled and she pushed my shoulder.

"It's time for your medicine." She announced. I groaned.

"Mommy no." I begged. "It tastes bad." She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her downstairs.

"Don't laugh at me." I pouted.

"I'm sorry munchkin, I can't help it. It's just, all this time I was upset about missing your childhood, but I'm beginning to think that you're still in it."

"One: I don't like that name so much, two: that medicine is horrible, and three: I'm not acting like a child, I'm sixteen."

"One: You are small and it's adorable, so I will call you munchkin if I want, two: the medicine can't be that bad, and three: I know you're sixteen, but you are still a baby." She replied in the same self- righteous tone I had used, except hers was mocking. I huffed and sat down the table, unable to keep a smile of my face. She fed me the medicine, and after swallowing and gagging, I gave her a look.

"Mom, you don't need to feed me." I told her. She shrugged.

"Rach, you know what kind of mom she is." Mr. Schuester called from the couch where he was marking papers. "I wouldn't be surprised if she started knitting sweaters for you."

"Will?" My mom asked.

"Yes my love?"

"Do you want to get married?"

He hopped up from the couch, and made his way over to her. "Yes I do, I'm sorry." He replied, kissing her after each word. She happily kissed him back.

"I was joking, but you can kiss me anyway." Shelby told him.

"Ew." I muttered. "Goodnight." I said louder. Shelby untangled herself from her fiancé and turned to me.

"Goodnight baby girl." She said, trying to kiss me. I moved away.

"No." I whined. "Not after you two just did all that cutesy crap." She pulled my face towards her and planted a kiss on my cheek. "You suck." I said.

"Really? Because I think I'm pretty great."

"You are." Mr. Schue chimed in. I rolled my eyes, and climbed upstairs, going to bed.

* * *

><p>"Rachel."<p>

"What?" I groaned, throwing the blankets over my head.

"Honey, come on, you have to get up." My mom's soft voice spoke. She shook me, and I rolled away from her.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled.

"I made pancakes to celebrate your being able to eat semi solid foods." She sing songed. I pushed the blankets back, and looked up at her.

"Actually, or are you just trying to get me up?" I asked.

"Actually." She answered.

"Okay, I'm up." I said. I rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. I tiredly got ready and then sleepily walked downstairs. Beth was oddly chipper, babbling away in her highchair. I gave her a kiss on the head, and then went into the kitchen.

"Morning." I greeted my mom and Mr. Schuester. I poured myself some coffee and sat down at the table. I drank deeply from the mug, and Beth reached for it.

"You won't like it, Bethie." I said.

"Here sweetie." Shelby said, giving her a handful of cheerios. That occupied the child, and my mom put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks mom." I said, happily. I dug in, and she lingered, to fix the collar of my plaid shirt. I swallowed, and moved her hands away.

"You don't usually dress like this." She observed. I shrugged. "Is this some new look? Please don't tell me I spawned a hipster." She groaned.

"Mom, It's a shirt that Quinn convinced me to get when we were shopping last month. You didn't 'spawn a hipster'." I informed her.

"Shelbs, lay off her." Mr. Schuester said with a laugh. He sat down at the table, and she went over to sit on his lap.

"Excuse me, but your baby daughter is sitting here." I said, covering Beth's eyes.

"Beth doesn't care. We're demonstrating a loving, caring relationship. You're just using her because it weirds you out." My mom answered. I scowled, and kept eating, aware of their snickering.

"Oh, and you have a doctor's appointment after school, so I'll drive you today."

"'Kay mom." I finished up the last bites of pancake, and put my dishes in the dishwasher. I went upstairs to grab my bag, and jogged downstairs.

"No running until your doctor says so." Shelby said, lightly cuffing me around the ear.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Oh, I'm a ma'am now?" She asked. I grinned, and ducked her hand that went to mess up my hair, which I had spent time curling.

"Yup." I picked up Beth, as it was Shelby's turn to take her to daycare. "Can you say ma'am, Beth?"

"Ma'am." She repeated.

"See mommy, you're getting old." I laughed. The glare she was giving me was priceless.

"Come on Munchkin." She responded.

"Touché."

We got in her car, and headed to Beth's daycare. "Bethie Bear, remember that I love you so much, and I will get you as soon as I can." Shelby said, looking in the rearview mirror at my baby sister in her car seat.

"This is why Mr. Schuester usually drops her off." I observed. "You can't let go."

"Quiet, or I will keep you on a leash like a rambunctious toddler, and never let _you _go."

"Can it be a leash with like a monkey backpack on it? Those things are badass."

"Language, and shut up."

"I love you." I said, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too." She said wearily. "I'll be right back." Shelby got Beth out of the backseat, and took her in to the day care. I texted Quinn a little bit until my mom came back. When she got in the car, she leaned over and placed a kiss on my temple.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"No." I said. I kissed her cheek, and she started up the car, to drive to McKinley.

Upon arriving, I saw a Vocal Adrenaline Range Rover. My mom and I both groaned, though we knew it was coming.

"We might as well just go to the office." I said.

"I suppose." My mom agreed. We got out of the car, and headed straight to principal Figgins office. I saw Jesse standing talking angrily to Figgins, who looked up and waved us in.

"What's going on here?" I asked innocently. A girl sitting in a chair, turned to glare at me. I realized it was Andrea Cohen, who now had red hair and skin. I managed to keep it together, and I peeked at my mom. Her eyes were wide, as she looked at her former student. Her eyes flickered to me, and then she surreptitiously ducked behind me to snicker.

"Do you think this is funny?" Jesse asked angrily.

"We don't even know what's happening." I insisted.

"Oh you don't? Because I know that it was you who put Kool Aid in our showers." Andrea shot at me.

"I did no such thing." I said.

"Who else would it have been?" Jesse yelled.

"I don't know, I'm sure you have enemies, you're kind of an ass." Shelby said, having recovered from her laughing fit.

"This is ridiculous, I want them to pay for this!" Andrea yelled, standing up. She winced, and eased back into her chair.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. She glared at me.

"I don't know, maybe it's the sunburn I got because my sunscreen didn't work, or maybe it's because I kept falling since someone _buttered _the stage floor."

"You should be more careful." I said.

"Okay enough." Figgins said. "I am sorry Mr. St. James, but there is no proof, and I cannot punish students without proof."

Jesse clenched his fists. "Fine." He snapped. "Andrea." The two of them turned to leave. "Watch out, Berry."

I grabbed Shelby's hand to stop her from going after Jesse. We nodded to Figgins, and left the office.

"I can't believe you did that." She laughed when we were out of sight. "Dying their skin, buttering the floor, and switching out their sunscreen. Better than any funkifications I came up with."

"I'm friends with Santana, and marrying Puckerman. They are the most bad ass people I've ever met." I replied, knowing that explained it all.

"That is true."

We walked into her classroom, where Puck and Quinn were talking.

"It's a great gift!" Puck argued.

"She's a girl!" Quinn insisted.

"Fine, then we'll get the toy farm, and I can get my present."

"Hey." I said.

"Thank god you're here!" Puck said. "Ray, will you please agree with me that a ride on bouncing dinosaur is a great present for Beth's birthday?"

"She's a little girl." Quinn said.

"Quinn, I gotta agree with Puck." I said. "She's Pucksaurus' daughter, a ride on bouncing dinosaur is perfect."

"Okay fine, but I'll still get her the doll, and we'll both get the toy farm."

"Agreed." Puck said.

"What are you getting her?" Quinn asked me.

"'Tis a surprise." I said. I'd had Beth's present ordered for weeks, but refused to tell them what it was.

"She's such a lucky little girl." Shelby said.

"That she is." I agreed.

"Okay, in your seats." My mom told us. We sat down as the rest of the class started to file in.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the class, Puck slid a note over to me. I unfolded it and read it.<p>

_Do you want me to go to the doctor's with you today?_

I got out my pen, and wrote underneath. _My mom is driving me, and you can't miss glee. _I passed the note back to Puck. He read it, and scrawled on the paper again.

_'Kay, but if the doc says you're healed, I'm going to kiss you like you've never been kissed before. _

I smiled as I read his printing, and wrote a reply. _I look forward to that._

We shared a smile, and then turned our attention back to the front of the class, which was almost over.

* * *

><p>When I was walking to my next class, I spotted Kurt spraying hairspray liberally in his hair, at his locker.<p>

"Humans live by breathing oxygen, you live by breathing this." I commented. Kurt smiled, and put the can of hairspray in his locker. He locked the door, and we walked down the hall together.

"So how goes it with Blaine?" I asked. Kurt's lips pulled into a dreamy smile.

"He's so sweet, and romantic, and adorable." Kurt sighed, staring off into space.

"Aww, Kurtie's in love." I crowed. He smacked my shoulder, but kept the faraway look on his face.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, joining us on our walk, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Hey Rach."

"Hey Blaine." I greeted. Blaine gave me a smile before turning Kurt's face to kiss the boy. None of us saw the football players coming with slushies. Before we knew what was happening, Kurt and Blaine were covered in cherry slushy.

"Disgusting fags." Karofsky sneered.

"What did you say?" I asked, furious.

"No, I've got this." Blaine said. He wiped the red ice from his face, and stepped forward threateningly. The football players howled with laughter, all of them at least a head taller than him.

"Back off, Frodo." Karofsky said, shoving Blaine. Blaine gave a hard push to the footballer, making him stumble back.

"You don't get to do that to me or my boyfriend. Just because you are too stupid and closed minded to understand what we have, doesn't mean you can act like this. I may be short, but if you ever slushy Kurt again, I will end you." Blaine said darkly. Karofsky snorted and swung at Blaine, but the short boy ducked and came up to connect his fist with Karofky's jaw. The hall went completely silent, but then to my shock, people started to clap. It seemed that it was the whole school who was against the glee kids, but it was just the jocks and cheerios forcing everyone to go along with them.

"I feel like I should be singing 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'." Kurt commented, looking around. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and kissed him.

"Let's go clean up." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. I shook my head with a smile; the most interesting things happened around me.

* * *

><p>I sat down to lunch after my morning classes, and found that only Santana was at the lunch table.<p>

"So by the anxious look on your face, you found out about the Blaine/Karofsky throw down, and can't wait to talk about it?" I asked.

"It's all over youtube!" Santana said. "I already favourited it. But I'm just really happy because I know it's going to be okay. It's only the jocks and cheerios that are homophobes, not everyone else. So I'm going to ask Brittney to prom."

"I'm really happy for you San." I said sincerely. "I know she'll say yes, and I'll vote for you guys to be prom queens."

"Thanks. I do deserve a crown." Santana said. I laughed, and we acted natural as the rest of our friends sat down at the table.

* * *

><p>The afternoon, like most afternoons went slowly, and I couldn't have been happier, when it was time for detention, and that was saying a lot. So for half an hour, I quickly did my homework, and then drew while pretending to be productive.<p>

"Okay guys, see you later." Shelby announced. Everyone left the classroom to go to glee, but I made my way over to my mom's desk. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." I said. We walked to her car, and she noticed I was being quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just nervous. What if I'm not healed and I miss Nationals?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You've been taking your medicine, resting, eating and drinking what you're supposed to. But for argument's sake, if you aren't healed, it will be okay. There's always next year."

"But mom-"

"Rachel stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay." I sighed. She smiled and stroked my cheek as we pulled into the doctor's parking lot. We walked inside, and the sterile smell of the office hit my nose.

I checked in with the receptionist, and then was led to a room, and told to wait for the doctor.

"Now I'm really nervous." I said. Shelby gave me a look.

"You are going to go grey before you turn thirty."

"Will not." I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed.

"Will too."

The door opened, and my doctor walked in.

"Hey Rachel." She said.

"Hey." I greeted. She read my file quickly, and turned to me.

"So I'm just going to run some tests today, and hopefully all will be well."

"Okay." I bounced my knee as she got a popsicle stick like object.

"Relax." Shelby mouthed, putting a calming hand on my leg. I tried to do as she said, and let the doctor do all her tests.

"So how does your throat feel?" She asked.

"A little sore if I don't take my painkillers, but it doesn't hurt to talk anymore." I answered honestly.

"Well everything seems to be healing nicely. You can go back to doing light exercises, but try and take it easy."

"What about singing?" My mom asked.

"I don't see any reason why singing would be a problem, as long as you don't push yourself too hard for a few days."

"Great." I said. "Thank you doctor."

Shelby and I got up and left the doctor's office.

"See, everything was fine." My mom said.

"Yeah. So can I go back to glee?" I asked hopefully, giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but don't work too hard." She said after some consideration.

"Thanks mom!" I enthused.

"You're welcome honey."

I was considerably happier as we drove back to the school for glee. Shelby could tell, and put on the radio so I could sing a long. It felt amazing to be able to sing again, like I could breathe after being underwater.

"How does my voice sound?" I asked.

"Perfect, like always." She replied. My mom parked the car, we got out, and I hugged her spontaneously.

"Someone's happy." She observed, grabbing my hand and twirling me around. We walked into the auditorium, using the side door, and everyone stopped to look at us.

"So what did the doctor say?" Mr. Schuester asked. I kept them all waiting for a second, while I walked further into the room.

Finally, I spoke, unable to contain my excitement.

"Rachel Berry is back."

**A/N #2 PLEASE READ: So the chapter with prom is coming up soon, and I thought I'd let you guys decide who wins prom king/queen. Now that Blaine has changed his and Kurt's status, the couples you guys can vote for are:**

**Rachel/Puck**

**Kurt/Blaine**

**Santana/Brittney**

**Quinn/ Sam**

**if there's an overwhelming support for a couple I didn't list then feel free to let me know, and within the pairs I listed, if you want to mix and match people that's cool too. It's all up to you guys. So please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy with school. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, so enjoy.**

**I don't own glee or its characters. **

It was Wednesday when something interesting happened in my week. I had just sat down at the lunch table with the glee kids, when Santana walked over to us with Brittney bouncing along with her. I noticed the gentle smile on Santana's face that she only wore because of her secret girlfriend. I watched the Latina carefully, sensing that something was up. Santana caught my eye and just smiled.

"Everyone shut it. I have something to say." Santana announced loudly. We stopped talking and turned to Santana curiously, who placed a boom box on the table. She pressed play, and the intro of _Songbird _by Fleetwood Mac started playing. The glee kids shared looks of confusion, and the other kids in the cafeteria ceased their chatter, and looked over. Santana turned her gaze to Brittney, and started singing.

_For you, there'll be no more crying _

_For you, the sun will be shining _

_And I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's alright, I know it's right _

Santana took a deep breath as everyone realized what was happening. Brittney reached out and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

_To you, I'll give the world _

_To you, I'll never be cold _

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_It's alright, I know it's right _

_And the songbirds are singing, _

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before _

_And I wish you all the love in the world _

_But most of all, I wish it from myself _

_And the songbirds keep singing _

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_Like never before, like never before, _

_like never before_

The music faded out, and all was quiet.

"Brittney, I love you, will you go to prom with me?" Santana asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"I love you too, of course I'll go to prom with you." Brittney replied, a thousand watt smile on her face. She stood up and threw her arms around Santana's neck, kissing her sweetly, as everyone watched, stunned. A bunch of the boys started wolf whistling at the kiss, and the glee kids clapped, overjoyed for our friends.

"Brittana for prom queens!" Brittney yelled when she broke apart from Santana.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a blur. Glee rehearsals consumed most of my time, and whatever I had left, I did homework, so I didn't fall behind in school. Finally, on Friday night, I got a break.<p>

I threw down my math textbook, wanting to cry out of happiness that I was finished my homework. I flung myself down on the bed, just lying there, enjoying the relief on my muscles, that not moving caused. After a few minutes, I took fistfuls of the fluffy comforter and pulled myself up so I was sitting. Stretching, I stood up, and padded downstairs. Shelby was lounging on the couch reading a book, while Mr. Schuester was sitting on the floor playing with Beth and her blocks. Well, he was playing with them, making Spanish words and trying to teach her, while Beth stared, bored.

I sat on the couch, and rested my head on my mom's shoulder.

"Hi baby." She said, putting her book down, and rubbing my back. I lifted my head to kiss her cheek. "What was that for?"

"I haven't had free time in so long, I'm just really happy." I answered.

"You're done your homework?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh good." Shelby said, grabbing her infamous wedding book from a shelf in the coffee table.

"I think Beth needs to be changed!" Mr. Schue announced quickly.

"No she doesn't, I changed her a few minutes ago." Shelby called him out. "Now get over here and help me decide on table cloths."

"Table cloths? Shelby, let's just get white and be done with it." She fixed him with a coach Corcoran glare. "Or we can look at other samples." Mr. Schuester amended, shuffling over to the couch.

"I'll watch Beth." I volunteered.

"Thank you sweetie." My mom said, as I made my way over to Beth. I sat down beside my sister, who was stacking blocks, not caring what words they formed. I picked up a stuffed Godzilla toy Puck bought her and knocked down the blocks, making Beth giggle. She stacked some blocks again, and knocked them down with her chubby little hands. Beth let out a peal of laughter.

"How come she's interested all of the sudden?" Mr. Schuester wondered.

"She's Puck's daughter, knocking things down is the epitome of fun for her." I replied. He looked back down at the samples displayed in the book.

"I like this one." Mr. Schuester said, pointing at one of the tablecloth colours.

"Me too." Shelby said happily. "I love when we're on the same page." She rewarded him with a kiss, and I wrinkled my nose when it lasted more than a few seconds. I cleared my throat and they broke apart, grinning sheepishly like a couple of teenagers. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, turning back to my sister. She picked up her stuffed Godzilla, and hit my leg with it.

"Rawr!" She said, pretending the toy was attacking me. I lied back on the floor, pretending to be hurt.

"Ahh, it got me!" I cried theatrically, as she toddled over to me. I grabbed the toy, and wrestled with it, before chucking it away, making Beth laugh some more. I sat up and put her on my lap. Beth responded by giving me a hug and a little baby kiss on the cheek.

"Rachie, can you put her to bed?" Shelby asked. I nodded, and stood up to carry Beth upstairs. I put the baby in her crib, and she pulled herself by the bars, to stand.

"Rachie sing?" Beth asked, making her eyes wide, and giving me an innocent look.

"Sure Bethie." I responded. I eased her down, while running through my mental repertoire. I came up with nothing, so decided just to sing whatever came to mind.

"_I was so high I did not recognize_

_ The fire burning in her eyes_

_ The chaos that controlled my mind_

_ Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_ Never to return again_

_ But always in my heart_

_ This love has taken its toll on me_

_ She said goodbye too many times before_

_ And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_ And I have no choice_

_ Cause I wont say goodbye anymore."_

Beth was asleep as I finished the chorus, so I turned and left the room, shutting the door. I walked down the hall, when my teacher's voice came out of his room, which was next to the nursery.

"Did you just sing a song about sex to your baby sister?" Mr. Schue asked, folding some clothes.

"She doesn't know what it means." I waved my hand dismissively, and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your mom."

"Thank you." I sighed, relieved. I jogged downstairs, and Shelby gave me a shocked look.

"Is she asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Already?" Shelby asked again.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom." I insisted. She looked stunned.

"Beth has never gone to sleep that fast for me. How did you do it?"

"I sang to her. Maybe she just likes me better." I suggested innocently.

"I'm sure that's it." She said sarcastically, opening her arms for me to cuddle up to her. I got comfortable, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Are you sure you want to go home? I could really use you to get your sister asleep."

"I'm sure mom." I said.

"You say that now. But just think how there will be no more of this." She gave me a little squeeze.

"Oh quit with the theatrics, I'll come over lots."

"But it won't be the same." Shelby teased.

"Yes it will." I replied. "I may not sleep here, but you'll still manage to nag me about everything from whether I'm eating enough or not, to how my shirt is wrinkled."

"I'm just saying you look quite thin, and would it kill you to iron your shirts?" She paused. "When did I turn into my mother?"

"I don't know mom, you used to be so cool."

"Hey!" She protested, smacking my shoulder. I laughed.

"I'm kidding. I guess it's normal mom stuff."

"Am I still cool?" My mom asked. I didn't say anything, and she tickled me. I laughed, and tried to get away.

"Stop, stop." I laughed.

"Say it."

I held my palms up; she stopped, and let me speak. "You're pretty cool as far as moms go."

"What a compliment."

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." She decided. "Thank you baby." Shelby kissed my temple. I rested my head on her chest, and closed my eyes, lulled by her embrace. Before I knew it, I was asleep, calmed by the steady rise and fall of her breaths.

* * *

><p>The clinking of plates woke me up Saturday morning. My neck was slightly stiff as I realized I was on the couch, but I stretched, and was good as new. I sat up and looked around to see Mr. Schuester sitting at the table reading the newspaper while having breakfast. He looked up and smiled at me.<p>

"Your mom went out with Beth, but she told me to tell you that you were too cute that she didn't have the heart to wake you up," I blushed. "And that you have to clean the house." I groaned. "Don't worry, your mom keeps everything pretty tidy, you just have to vacuum and make it look like you're being productive."

"Alright." I said, standing up and stretching again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm a musician, I can sleep anywhere." I replied. I walked upstairs and into my room to change and get ready. I brushed my teeth and had a quick shower, but left my hair damp, too lazy to dry it. I got dressed in my wicked tee shirt and sweatpants, and then went downstairs. Mr. Schue pointed to the closet that had the vacuum, and I wheeled the machine out. I turned the vacuum on and wheeled it over the already spotless carpets. In no time I had vacuumed the house, and I found nothing else to do. I went downstairs and puttered in the kitchen, looking for something to do.

"Hey come sit." Schuester said, patting the couch.

"My mom said I wasn't allowed to watch TV."

"She doesn't have to know."

I hesitated, but sat down on the couch. Mr. Schuester had a baseball game on, but he put it on mute, and turned to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just think we should talk. Your mom and I are getting married soon, and I won't be just your teacher anymore."

"I know." I said.

"I was thinking, outside of school you can call me Will, and maybe before the wedding, you and I can hang out."

"Sure." I agreed.

"Great." Will said happily. "I bought tickets to the local production of Phantom, I thought we could go?"

"That sounds good, Will." I replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

We turned back to the baseball game, and watched in companionable silence, until we heard the key turning in the lock. Will tossed me a rag, and I shot up to the kitchen, and started wiping the counter.

"Hey." Shelby called out.

"Hi honey." Will called back. She walked into the kitchen after giving Beth to her fiancé, and gave me a big hug.

"Hi baby girl."

"Hi mom." I replied.

"The place looks good." She observed. "What did you learn?"

"I won't drink again until I'm old enough." I recited. She smiled, and pressed her lips to my forehead.

"Good girl."

"So what did you do all day?" I asked. She took my hand and talked to me as she walked upstairs to hang her purse up.

"Beth had a checkup at the doctor's, and then we went shopping." Shelby told me, putting her sweater away. She went into her bathroom to change, coming out in jeans and a tee shirt, her hair pulled up. "I got this, I thought you might want to do your nails to match your prom dress." She said, holding up a small bottle of nail polish.

"Thanks." I said. I eyed her suspiciously. "What you really mean is that you want to do my nails for prom, right?" I asked.

"You know me too well." I laughed. "Hey, I never had a daughter whose nails I could paint." She defended.

"Fair enough." I said. She had me sit down on the bed while she got the nail polish. "Now?" I asked.

"Yes now."

"There isn't enough time tomorrow?" I asked, she gave me a look.

"Well you're going to want to get enough sleep, and by the time you get up and eat, there isn't that much time tomorrow." Shelby said, applying a clear base coat to my nails. "Prom preparations take a lot of time, and you'll be glad if you get some of it done the day before."

"Jeez, you are so organized." I observed. She smiled at me, and we waited for the base coat to dry. She ran her fingers through my hair with a thoughtful expression, and I waited for her to say whatever idea was forming.

"Maybe I'll do your hair half up half down and curly, if that's good with you?" Shelby asked.

"Sure." I agreed. I smirked. "You have way too much fun playing human Barbie doll with me. I fear for Beth when I'm off at college."

"Shush." Was her response. She picked up the new bottle of blue nail polish and began coating it on my nails. "Are you excited for prom?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous. I'm not quite sure how I feel about being nominated for prom queen. On the one hand, it's a little bit exciting, but on the other hand, I'm not that kind of girl. Puck isn't really the prom king type of guy."

"Either way, just have fun and enjoy prom. Also, don't trust the punch."

"Puck isn't even planning on spiking it."

"Someone will. But I meant that Figgins bought it cheap, and I'm not sure of the quality."

"Good to know." I said.

"I don't know how Figgins gets away with some of this. You know, when I first took the job at McKinley he was excited that I could help you guys win because he wanted to get money to end the toilet paper shortage, he didn't care about glee." Shelby told me, shaking her head. She capped the nail polish and put the stuff away in her bathroom. She sat on the bed with her back resting against the headboard.

"Come here baby." She requested. I slid back on the bed to lean against her chest. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she kissed my cheek lovingly. We sat in silence for a while, until she moved her hand to toy with the small hairs at the nape of my neck. I moved away.

"What?" She asked. "Does that bother you?"

"It feels weird. I don't like people touching my neck."

"Wait- are you ticklish?" She asked with a smirk. I responded with a glare, and she laughed. "This is amazing."

"How so?" I asked flatly.

"Now I know how to get you to listen to me."

"I do listen to you." I protested.

"Most of the time." Shelby responded. "But you and I both know there are times you try and look cute to get out of things."

"Okay, that's true." I stood up and stretched. "Imma go work on the nationals routine." I told her. I had been feeling a little behind on the dancing after my recovery process, and practicing would make me feel better.

"I'm sorry, what?" My mom asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I am going to go work on the nationals routine." I amended.

"Better. You're forgetting that I'm also your English teacher, my angel."

"Sorry mom." I said. She got up and walked out of the room with me. We went downstairs, and I saw Beth watching the baseball game with Will.

"Mommy!" She said happily. Shelby picked her up, and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Hi baby." She said cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

"Me and Dad watch ball."

"Dad and I, sweetie."

"Mom, she's turning one." I said.

"It's never too early to teach her proper grammar." Will and my mom said in unison.

"Crap that's scary." I told them. I shook my head and went down to the dance studio. "Teachers." I muttered.

I put my hair up in a ponytail, and stretched to warm up. I hit play on the stereo and began the routine. It was a lot harder than we did before Shelby came along, but it was worth it. I loved the way I had to work to do the moves. The feeling of pushing my muscles to their limit was rewarding. When the song came to a close, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Don't push yourself too hard." I jumped and turned to see Will put Beth down on her feet.

"I won't." I replied. "I've just really missed this."

"I get that." He said, helping Beth over. "She wanted to see her big sister." I smiled and picked Beth up. "When I was fifteen I broke my leg. I was out of dance and glee for months. It sucked." He told me.

"What happened?" I asked. I sensed that there was something more to the story.

"I declined in popularity, and Terri almost broke up with me. She said the head cheerleader doesn't date a loser."

"I'm sorry but she was a bitch." I said, making sure to cover Beth's ears.

"Yeah, she was. But I believe that everything happens for a reason. Who knows, if I didn't marry her, I may have been with someone else, and not have met your mom. That would have been worse. I'm glad I put up with Terri, because I'm really happy now."

"It's really nice that you and my mom found each other." I told him.

"Thanks Rach." He said with a smile. "I do believe that dinner is almost ready."

"Okay, I'm going to shower first." I told him, handing Beth over. I went upstairs, and into the kitchen to give my mom a hug.

"Ew, you're sweaty." She said, pushing me away. I just laughed, and continued up the stairs to go shower.

* * *

><p>When I came down, the three of them were just about to sit down for dinner. I helped carry a few things to the table, and then we ate.<p>

"So Monday we're having Beth's birthday party here at noon." Shelby told me. "Don't be late."

"I won't. Do you think I'm going to miss my baby sister's first birthday?"

"No, it's just this is a big deal to me; I want everything to be perfect."

"I know mom. I promise Puck and I will be here at noon. Actually, eleven thirty, because I know that's what you actually mean."

"Good girl." My mom praised.

"Wow you really get crazy around milestones." I observed.

"You make fun now, but you're next. Just wait until you get married."

"Will?" I asked, looking to him.

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in check." Will said. Shelby shot him a mock glare, but softened at our interaction, and how we had become closer.

We finished dinner making idle talk, and then I helped clean up. I hung out with Beth for a while until she went to bed, at which point I decided to read until I went to bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up at one the next day. I guess glee and school had really been taking a lot out of me, if I slept that long. I rolled out of bed, and trudged downstairs to make myself some breakfast. The house was empty, and I found a note from Shelby saying that she had taken Beth to the park. I put the note down, and went to get some cereal. As I took my time eating, I actually enjoyed the quietness, hardly ever getting that when living with Puck and Sarah.<p>

Just as I was finishing washing my bowl out, Shelby and Beth returned.

"Hey Rachel." She called. I came out of the kitchen and kissed her cheek, and Beth's head.

"Where's Will?" I asked.

"He decided that prom craziness was too much for him to handle, so he's spending the day with a friend from college."

"Prom craziness?" I asked, an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mom took my hand, shifting Beth to one hip, and dragged me upstairs.

"You are my first born daughter and have to be nice to me, because it's going to be another sixteen years before I get to see my daughter go to prom."

"Great, I love being the oldest." I muttered sarcastically.

"Shush, now go shower." Shelby pushed me towards the bathroom, and tossed a towel at me. I closed the bathroom door and let out a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

After I had showered, I dried my hair and changed into some sweats for getting ready in, and walked into Shelby's room. I found her playing with Beth, and just quietly watched her for a few minutes, hoping to prolong the torture that was sure to come. My mom looked up at me and smiled, getting up to put Beth in her playpen. Beth happily crawled over and picked up her favourite stuffed elephant.

"Will you quit with the look like I'm going to torture you?" Shelby asked.

"Sorry." I rearranged my expression into composure. I raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to cry are you? I know how you can get emotional-"

Shelby stepped forward and put a hand over my mouth. "I will cry if I want to because my baby is growing up, and you are going to stand it. 'Kay?" I nodded, and she moved her hand to my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"Now sit." Shelby tapped my nose playfully, and led me into her bathroom, where my makeup bag was, as well as several hair products and brushes. I sat down and she started brushing my hair slowly.

"Do you have your purse stocked?" Shelby asked.

"I think so."

"Make up?"

"Check."

"Money?"

"Yep."

"Tampons, in case?"

I blushed. "Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Condoms?"

"Time for you to stop talking!" I said, cringing.

"I'm just saying things happen, and you don't want-"

I covered my ears. "La la la!" I sang. Shelby removed my hands from my ears.

"Mature." She commented.

"Mom I'm fine. Please just leave it."

"You know that I worry."

"If you must worry, can you please worry about things that don't lead to conversations that make me want to jump out a window in front of a Mack truck?"

"Point taken." My mom said, putting the brush down and starting to curl my hair. When she was finished, she pulled part of my hair back, leaving my side bangs down.

"Yeah, I was right about this for your hair; you look stunning." Shelby said.

"Thanks." I murmured, blushing.

"I'll let you do your own makeup, you do it nicely anyway."

"'Kay." I said, grabbing my makeup case off the counter. I swept on deep brown eyeliner, which brought out my eyes, and applied a light coat of blue eye shadow. I finished my makeup as my mom came back with my dress and shoes. She left me to change out of my sweats and into my dress, and I carefully switched my clothes, as not to ruin my hair or makeup. When I came out, Beth was sitting in our mom's lap, and she grinned at me.

"Pretty." Beth said. I smiled at my sister.

"Thank you sweetie." I replied.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." Shelby replied. I sat down beside her on the bed, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I still can't believe my baby's going to prom."

"You sap."

The door opened, and I heard multiple voices downstairs. I looked to my mom curiously, and she gave me a sheepish look.

"I invited your dads over. Will must have let them in when he came back."

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "You know how weepy they get. They make you look tough."

"I am tough, ask the glee kids."

"Oh please, you get emotional at everything." I scoffed. "But that's not the point. You could have given me some notice."

"Sorry." She apologized, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"What?"

"It's just you act like me when you rant."

"And now you're getting sentimental." I said, smiling. I liked when similarities were recognized between us.

"Is that my Rachie?" I turned to see my dads in the doorway.

"Hi dad, hi daddy." I greeted.

"Oh cupcake." My daddy said, coming over to hug me. My dad joined in and I glared at my mom over their shoulders.

"You look beautiful." My dad told me. "Leroy, our baby is growing up."

"Hold on, let me get a picture." Daddy said, fumbling with his camera.

"Great." I said with false enthusiasm. For the next ten minutes they took pictures of me, and me with each one of them, including Beth, and Will who came up and joined us. I think my fathers never would have stopped taking pictures, but luckily the doorbell rang. My dads and Will went downstairs to do the customary father's interrogation before prom, and I fell into my mom's arms, resting my forehead on her shoulder.

"I never want to take another picture again." I groaned. Shelby laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I have bad news for you honey."

"Ugh." Was the only response I could manage. "Come on, I want to see my man."

"Your man?" She questioned. "What an eloquent way of calling him."

"Shut up." I lightly pushed her. She wrapped an arm around my waist and held me back for a minute.

"Remember, have fun tonight. You've been working so hard, and I want you to let loose."

"Okay I will." I said. Shelby kissed my temple one more time, before I descended the stairs.

It was one of those cliché's. I slowly walked down, as Puck stood there, smiling back up at me. My face broke out into a grin when I saw him. His tux was a classic black and white, except for the vest and tie, which matched the blue of my dress. When I got to him, we settled on a quick peck on the lips, seeing as my parents were there. Puck held up a delicate corsage, and fastened it around my wrist. As he was doing so, I got a better look at it. There were blue dendrobium flowers amongst baby's breath, with a blue ribbon.

"It's beautiful." I said softly.

"Just like you."

I really wanted to kiss him at that moment, but I refrained from doing so. Puck took his hand away from my wrist, and we were both subjected to another round of pictures.

"Okay daddy, we have lots of pictures." I finally cut in.

"Alright pumpkin. You two have fun."

We were finally allowed to go, and Puck and I got into his truck. We had agreed to just go in his car, rather than renting a limo, because it was expensive, and come in, we lived in Lima.

"You look incredibly beautiful." Puck said, taking my hand with one of his; the other on the steering wheel.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

"I know." Puck replied. I chuckled, and leaned over to kiss his jaw, trailing my lips over his neck. "God babe, you're so hot." He breathed. "We can't do this right now, I don't need to go into prom with a 'problem'. I booked a hotel room though."

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait."

After a few minutes, we pulled into the school parking lot, where some of the spoiled cheerios were getting out of a limo. I rolled my eyes, and Puck went around my side to open my door. He helped me out of his truck, and offered his arm. I wrapped my hand around his bulging bicep and we walked into the school.

When we got in the gym, I was surprised how it was transformed. Just weeks ago I was in that gym, complaining as we had to stretch on the dirty floors, and now it looked big and surprisingly inviting.

Balloons, streamers, a disco ball, and other decorations were strewn across the room, and there was a stage set up, where some students who I knew to be in a band, were playing.

Puck and I found our friends, sitting at a table, and made our way over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Woah, Puckleberry, you guys clean up nice." Santana said, looking impressed.

"We know." We replied.

"This sucks, look at those losers dancing." Puck scoffed. "Babe, you wanna show them how it's done."

"You just read my mind." I replied. Puck and I went on to the dance floor, followed by Santana and Brittney, and Quinn and Sam.

Puck and I found the rhythm of the song, and started moving to it, our bodies close together. He ran his hands down my sides, and gripped my waist, and I found myself getting lost in the evening.

* * *

><p>For hours we danced, and talked with our friends, just hanging out, having a good time. We both realized that our fun times before nationals were coming to an end, so we really tried to enjoy our prom.<p>

Puck and I were enjoying a slow dance, pressed together, when it came to a close, and Figgins took the stage.

"Thank you to the band, and now will all the prom king and queen candidates please come up on stage?"

Puck and I kissed briefly, before we went to opposite sides of the room, and walked on stage. I took my place, in between Santana and Brittney. I squeezed both of their hands.

"Good luck." I whispered, as Figgins made some sort of speech to build the suspense.

"…Your prom royalty this year are…"

**Okay so I left it open because I currently have a tie between Brittney/Santana and Rachel/Puck for prom king/queen. It's not too late to get those votes in. Oh, and please review if you can, because your feedback makes me write faster. Cheers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, sorry. I've noticed I've declined in reviews lately, so a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you motivate me to write. Also, there's some bad language in this, just as a warning. Please, don't take offense to any of it, I don't mean for it to come out that way, and I sincerely hope it doesn't. I'm not homophobic or anything, so please don't take it that way, anything I write that may come across poorly when read in the wrong context does not reflect my personal opinion, it's just the way the characters are acting. Sorry, I'm just really nervous about posting this. **

**If I owned glee, I wouldn't have only one scene with Rachel and Shelby. Just sayin. **

"Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman!" Figgins announced in a chipper voice. I was only vaguely aware of clapping and cheering from the crowd, as I was too stunned. I had actually won prom queen. Never, had I expected this all those times I got slushied.

As if in a trance, I hugged Santana and Brittney, and then walked forward to join Puck, who was having a crown placed on his head. Like bursting through the surface after holding your breath underwater, I became aware of what was happening, as a dainty crown was lowered onto my head. I grinned, and grasped Puck's big, warm hand. He pulled me in and kissed me sweetly. Puck led me down the stairs of the stage, and we started to dance as the music played. After a minute, people started joining in, and dancing with their dates. I noticed Santana and Brittney dancing together, and the not so subtle looks of disdain some of the girls were giving them. A lot of the guys found it hot, but there were some boys that didn't approve. Struck by inspiration, I finished my dance with Puck, and then murmured in his ear. Puck nodded and asked Brittney to dance. The blonde glanced at her girlfriend before taking Puck's hand, and dancing with him. I turned to Santana, and held my hand out. She stared at it for a minute.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Um." Santana said quietly, looking uncharacteristically hesitant. She slowly took my hand, and put her other one on my shoulder as I put mine on her waist. We started swaying, and she smiled a little.

"You should have won." I said. "You're the baddest bitch in all of Ohio."

"Thanks, but you and Puck are the most sickeningly cute couple ever. You deserve it."

I noticed one of the cheerios staring at the two of us, looking put off. I glared at her. In hindsight, I shouldn't have gotten into it with her, but growing up facing homophobia, I was really sensitive, and hated people that thought they were better just because they were straight. I knew that being gay didn't affect how you were as a person, and that's why I sort of lost it.

"You got a problem?" I snapped. "Do you think she's in love with me because we're dancing? It's not like she has feelings for every girl around. Just because you're a slut and give it up to every guy you meet, doesn't mean Santana does. I got news for you, bitch, Santana is a way better person than you'll ever be. Piss off, and take your glares somewhere else."

"Excuse me?" The cheerio yelled. She broke off from her boyfriend, who looked pissed off. I stopped dancing with Santana, and faced her.

"You don't have to do this." Santana said. I held my hand up.

"I want to. You're always there for me when I need you." I said. I turned to the cheerio, whose name I remembered to be Charlotte.

"You don't speak to me that way." Charlotte snapped. "You think that you're better just because you got drunk, and then had to have your tonsils out, and got pity votes? I'm a cheerio, and you're just a loser at the bottom of the food chain."

"And what have the cheerios won lately?" Santana cut in.

"Shut up lesbo." Charlotte barked.

"How dare you!" I yelled, giving her a shove. By this time, a crowd had formed.

"Don't push me, fag- spawn."

I knew I shouldn't have, but I brought my hand up, and slapped her across the face. Charlotte brought her hand to her cheek, and then punched me in the eye. I was dazed for a minute, and she hit me again, this time in the nose. I saw Puck shove past the crowd, and Santana rushed in to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Charlotte.

"Hey!" I heard a loud voice yell. Sue Sylvester pushed everyone out of the way, and grabbed Santana and I by the arms. "You two are kicked out of prom!"

"Are you kidding? What about that bitch over there?" Santana yelled, pointing to a disheveled Charlotte, who was sporting a split, swollen lip, and had claw marks on her face. Apparently Santana was some kind of animal when it came to fighting.

"I didn't see anyone do anything, except you two assaulting an innocent girl." Sue said. She shoved us. "Get out!"

Reluctantly, Santana and I turned to leave the gym, and Puck and Brittney caught up to us.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there faster." Puck apologized sincerely.

"No, it was my fight." I said. The four of us left the building, and the near-summer air washed over us.

"I can't believe you did that Ray." Santana said. "You didn't have to. I know Britts and I are going to have to deal with people like that."

"You shouldn't have to." I argued. "I won't let you. Remember what you said to me when I first joined the cheerios? You said 'you've got balls, and you're my girl now.' Well Santana, you've got big balls for coming out, and you're _my _girl, so I'm going to look out for you two."

Santana smiled softly, and hugged me.

"Aww." Brittney said. She joined in the hug. When we broke apart, Santana and Brittney laced their fingers together, and I did the same with Puck.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Britts and I have plans," Santana winked at her girlfriend. "And I imagine so do you too, so I'll see you both later."

"Okay." I agreed. I watched Santana open Brittney's door, and then they drove away.

"So my hot Jewish-American princess, are you ready to go?" Puck asked.

"Are you still turned on even though I have a black eye?" I asked.

"More so." Puck murmured while leaning in to kiss me. "You look so badass. It turns me on."

"Then let's go." I said. We got in his truck, and he drove to the hotel.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got in the room, I noticed candles and rose petals layed out. Clearly, Puck had spent the time to get someone to do them for us. It was a nice hotel too. I didn't want to think about how expensive it was, but I was touched that Puck didn't just get some cheap motel room.<p>

"I'm sorry I don't have champagne." Puck murmured, as he kissed my neck from behind. "I'm too scared of your mom to drink anymore."

I giggled a little, and leaned into his embrace. "That's okay. I want to be fully sober for this activity."

I turned around and met his lips. Puck unzipped my dress, and I let my fabric slip to the floor. We placed our crowns on the table, and I kissed him. We walked backwards until my legs hit the bed, and we lied down. Puck took his clothes off, and we slid under the sheets.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I had the same feeling as I did the morning after I lost my virginity. I felt safe in his arms, and nothing could be more perfect.<p>

"You awake?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." I said. I propped myself up on my elbow, and leaned down to kiss him, one hand tracing through his Mohawk. "I love you so much." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied, smiling, before kissing me again.

"Last night was wonderful." I said as I lay down on his chest again.

"One of the best nights of my life."

"What was the best?" I asked, while I traced circles on his abs.

"The best with you was the night we got engaged, but the best ever was when Beth was born. Sorry, but it's true."

"I expected no less." I said. "She's your daughter, it would be wrong if her birth came second to anything. Besides, it's super hot how cute you are being a good father and all."

Puck gave me a squeeze, and kissed my forehead.

"Speaking of Beth," I began. "My mom wants us at her house by eleven thirty, so we have to get up."

"Okay." Puck sighed. We got up, and showered, but put our prom clothes back on. I was slightly embarrassed to be doing the walk of shame, but I was in too good a mood to even care. It didn't matter anyway, because we had to go home to get the presents for Beth, and we would change there.

* * *

><p>We checked out of the hotel, and Puck drove us home. Quickly, we changed, and then I got my present for Beth, while Puck got his.<p>

* * *

><p>Puck and I made it to Shelby and Will's house at exactly eleven thirty. We rang the doorbell, and Will gave me a look. I remembered my black eye, and swollen nose, which really looked quite awful, and suddenly I felt self-conscious.<p>

"It's a long story." I said, waving my hand.

"Oh I already know what happened." He said, taking the presents from us. My stomach dropped.

"What?"

"Yeah, Figgins phoned this morning. You might get today off after prom, but tomorrow he wants you and Santana in his office."

"Does my mom know?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yeah." I turned at the sound of my mom's voice. "I know." Shelby said.

**I posted this because it's a shorty, but just so you guys know, I don't usually start writing the next chapter until I get ten reviews, soooo, just a hint there. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, mad props on the fourteen reviews last chapter, that was awesome. Thank you all so so much. **

**I own nothing. **

Puck and Will sidled away as to not have to be part of the conversation, in case it turned ugly. I rolled my eyes at them, and turned to Shelby.

"Mom it's not what you think." I said.

"Oh so you didn't assault one of the cheerios?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No! Yes I got in to a fight, but I had a good reason."

"Which is?" My mom asked.

"Can we not do this right now? It's Beth's birthday. Can we talk after the party?"

Shelby nodded. "Fine."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. If you say you had a good reason, I believe you. So no, I'm not mad, not at least until we talk."

"Thanks mom." I sighed in relief. She smiled a little and took a few steps towards me, to pull me into her arms. I rested my head under her chin contentedly.

"How was the rest of your night?"

"Puck and I won." I said. Shelby pulled away slightly, to look at me.

"Really? Congratulations baby." She kissed the top of my head. Shelby kept an arm around my shoulders as we walked out to the back yard. There were balloons tied up, as well as colourful streamers. Quinn was playing with Beth, and my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins were talking amongst each other. I made my way over to my grandparents to say hello, before I could go hang out with Quinn.

"Rachel, what happened to your eye?" My grandmother asked me immediately, taking my chin, and turning my face from side to side.

"I got in a- thing last night. No big deal."

She pursed her lips unhappily, but didn't say anything further.

"Did you get in a few good hits too?" My grandfather asked excitedly.

"Not really." I admitted. "I smacked the bejeezes out of her, but other than that…"

"We'll work on it." He told me. Shelby smacked his shoulder.

"Dad! You will not work on it!" My mom scolded.

"Yes sweetheart." He said unconvincingly.

"Ray, go play with Quinn and Beth, I need to talk to your grandfather." Shelby said.

"Okay mom." I kissed her cheek, and joined my friend.

"Hey Bethie!" I said. Beth toddled over to me, and hugged my legs. I picked her up, and bounced her. "You're a big girl now, aren't you?"

"How's the eye?" Quinn asked. I shrugged.

"It hurts, but I have to admit, I look pretty badass."

"You do." Quinn agreed. "What about your mom?"

"She's upset, but she says she's not mad. I told her that we'll talk after the party."

"Hopefully she doesn't get too upset, it would be kind of ridiculous. I mean, you were sticking up for San."

"I don't think she will get mad when I tell her why I did it." I said.

"Probably not." Quinn agreed. She smiled at her daughter, and leaned down to kiss her.

"I can't believe she's already one." Quinn gave a watery smile.

"Don't get weepy on me Fabray. She's _only_ one. Lots of time before she's grown up." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm going to say the same thing to you when your daughter turns one, and we'll see how weepy you are."

"Bring it." I said. "I don't cry at those things."

"We'll see."

"Bethie!" I held the baby out, as Puck ran over, and scooped her up.

"Daddy!" Beth said. She gave him a kiss, and he gave her one back.

"How's my big girl?" He asked, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Wow. Can you believe this is the same guy who calls himself 'Puckzilla'?" Quinn asked.

"I know."

"Shut up." Puck said.

* * *

><p>We played with Beth for a while until Shelby wanted her to open her presents. Will started taking pictures madly, and I was surprised how he didn't run out of space on his camera.<p>

"You okay?" I asked Shelby, laying my hand on her shoulder.

"She's getting so big." Shelby replied, rubbing at her eyes. She pulled me onto her lap, and I squirmed. "Just let me have this moment, Rachie."

I sighed, but relaxed, and let her hold me, while Beth sat in Puck's lap on the floor, amongst all the presents.

"Bethie, open daddy's." Puck said, handing her a big box. Beth took great pleasure in ripping the paper.

"She opens presents like you, Puck." I laughed, looking at the pile of mangled paper Beth was ripping further. Puck grinned proudly, and kissed her. He helped her with the box, and then pulled out the ride on dinosaur. He placed Beth on it, who was delighted as she bounced on it, and it rocked back and forth, much like a rocking horse.

After a few minutes, and many pictures Will took, Puck got Beth opening the rest of her presents.

As soon as Beth opened the doll from Quinn, she grinned and refused to let go of it, which I could tell made my friend incredibly happy.

She got some other toys and books, and then Beth opened my present. It had been a little expensive, but I didn't care. I had gotten her a mini toy drum kit, which she started playing one handed (still clutching her doll), while giggling.

"How much did that cost?" Shelby asked. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. She's my baby sister."

"Well she loves it." Shelby said. She gave me a little push, and I stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm getting the present from Will and I. Do you mind clearing the paper?"

"Sure." I said confusedly. I gathered up the wrapping paper, and put it in a garbage bag that Will handed me. I helped Quinn put the other presents to the side, and my mom came back with a box that had holes in it. She put it in front of Beth, and kissed her little head.

"This is from dad and I, baby."

Shelby returned to sit with me.

"You didn't." I stated.

"Oh I did." Shelby replied with a grin. Beth took the lid off the box, and clapped happily, squealing excitedly. Puck looked surprised, as he lifted a tiny golden retriever out of the box, which licked his hand excitedly, its little tail wagging rapidly. Puck put Beth on the floor with the puppy, and she hugged it. The puppy relished the attention, and licked her face.

Puck smiled at his daughter playing with the puppy, and checked the shiny blue tag on its collar.

"Did you seriously name him Boq?" Puck asked.

"That's a great name." I commented.

"I know, right?" Shelby replied. Puck shook his head.

"Has he seen Wicked?" Shelby asked me.

"Do you think I'd agree to marry him if he hadn't?" I half joked. "I dragged him to the tour show a few years ago."

"You two are too much." Puck said, shaking his head. Shelby laughed, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The party pretty much ended after that, as Beth's attention was lost. My relatives started heading home as they had a long drive, and then it was Quinn, Puck and I left.<p>

"Let's talk." Shelby said. I handed Beth to Quinn and then followed my mom up to her room.

"Like I said, it's not what you think." I began. "After Puck and I won, we had our dance, and I noticed a few bitches giving Santana and Brittney looks, so Puck danced with Brittney, and I danced with Santana. One of the cheerios started glaring so I bitched her out, and then she called me 'fag spawn' so I slapped her. Then she punched me twice, and Santana went all Lima Heights Adjacent on her before she could hit me again. Sue threw us out of prom, and spun it so it looked like Santana and I beat her up unprovoked." I explained without Shelby interrupting me.

"I should have known. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I know you wouldn't hit someone without a good reason."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Oh honey no." She said. "You stood up for your friends, and you gave them support. I'm proud of you." She stroked my cheek affectionately.

I smiled, and hugged her. "Thanks mom."

"Come on Rachie pie, lets go play with Boq."

"Sounds good." I replied.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day hanging out at Shelby and Will's, until we had to go home after dinner.<p>

"Get some ice on that eye, okay?" Shelby told me, as I put my shoes on, to leave.

"Okay mom." I said. I straightened up, and my mom lightly traced the bruise with her fingertips.

"My poor baby." She cooed.

"I'll be fine mom." I insisted. I hugged her goodbye.

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't forget, rehearsal starts at seven tomorrow."

"Seven?" I asked in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea how close Nationals is?"

"Seven it is." I replied.

Puck and I drove home, and went straight to bed, as we had to get up at an ungodly hour.

* * *

><p>I was bent over, sweat dripping from my face. We had just finished early morning dance rehearsal, and everyone was exhausted. Santana was doubled over, panting beside me.<p>

"Your mom is insane." She got out between breaths.

"I know."

"What was that darling?" Shelby called through the microphone.

"How the hell did she even hear that?" Santana hissed. I shrugged.

"I was just telling Santana how much I love you." I called back.

"I was just saying to Rach what a great coach you are." Santana said.

"Of course you were. Go shower, you two are wanted by Figgins in ten minutes." Shelby said. I clapped Santana on the back, and she tiredly followed me into the locker room, where the rest of the glee girls were trickling in.

* * *

><p>Santana and I showered and got dressed quickly, and headed to the office.<p>

"What did your mom say?" She asked.

"She actually told me she was proud of me." I replied.

"So we pretty much have nothing to worry about."

"Not unless my mom has lost her touch and Sylvester out talks her." I said. Santana and I looked at each other, and laughed.

"I wonder if they provoke each other enough, maybe they'll fight." Santana thought out loud. Since Shelby's first day at McKinley where her and Coach Sylvester expressed their deep hatred for each other, most people in the school had bet on either one, hoping to see who would win in a fight.

"That would be awesome." I said. We walked into the principal's office, where Charlotte, Sue and Shelby were, and he pointed for us to sit down.

"So, Ms. Berry and Ms. Lopez, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Figgins asked.

"Ray was protecting me." Santana said. "Charlotte was being a bitch, and Ray got into it with her."

"I didn't see that." Sue said. "What I saw was these two assaulting my cheerio."

"Your cheerio?" I asked sweetly. "That's strange, because if I remember correctly, you don't coach the cheerios anymore. Do you have a job, or are you just a common gym teacher now?" I asked. Shelby squeezed my shoulder.

"Rachel." She warned. She turned to Figgins.

"You know that Sue has a grudge against the glee kids. You know my daughter too. She wouldn't hit another student unless she had a good reason. From what I understand, Charlotte had some pretty nasty, homophobic things to say about Santana. Is that right, girls?" Santana and I nodded. "Now I understand that it's their word against Charlotte's, but it would look pretty bad if they got in trouble for a fight you don't know they started, if Charlotte was being prejudiced, wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes." Figgins admitted.

"I didn't say anything!" Charlotte snapped.

"You called me fag spawn, and Santana lesbo." I shot back. If that's not homophobic, I don't know what is."

Figgins interrupted. "I will let this go, since there isn't any proof either way. But Ms. Hanson-" He turned to Charlotte. "If I hear of any homophobia again, you will face consequences."

"Thank you." Shelby said. "Rachel, Santana, get to class."

Santana and I got up, and left the office. The cheerio glared as we passed, and then was lost in the sea of students.

"Corcoran!" Sue yelled. Even though the bell had rung, Santana and I turned around. We weren't missing this confrontation for the world, and by the looks of it, no one else in the hallway was either.

"Yes Sue?" Shelby asked calmly.

"How dare you!"

"Oh shut up. You have nothing on me. Don't try and start something because your plan to destroy the glee club was foiled. You have no ammunition. Now run along, the barber college is offering free haircuts. Of course, I understand if that's a little too good for you." Shelby turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Sue Sylvester, standing in the middle of the hallway. Santana and I shared a look before jogging to catch up with Shelby.

"It's not too late to throw a few punches mom." I said. Shelby looked at me with a little smirk.

"You think I don't know about that little bet going around the school? Believe me, I'd love to throw down with her, but I'm a teacher, and I have to set a good example."

"Oh come on Ms. Corcoran, I have twenty dollars on you." Santana pleaded.

"I'm flattered Santana, but I really can't."

"Okay." She muttered, dejected.

"Besides, I'd win, and I'm not sure poor Sue can take anymore losing."

Santana and I laughed. 'Your mom's awesome'. Santana mouthed to me, as Shelby walked into her classroom.

"Thank you Santana." Shelby said.

"Seriously, how does she hear these things? I wasn't even talking." Santana spoke, wide eyed.

I just shrugged. I had learned by now that my mom had almost super human abilities, and not to let anything surprise me.

"I'm just that good. Come along Rachel." My mom said. I waved to my friend, and went into the classroom.

**Please review, no account needed, and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Sorry this took a while, but you know how school can get. **

**If I owned glee, Lea and Idina would have waaayyy more scenes together.**

The rest of the week flew by, as classes finished, and we took exams. All of the sudden, I found myself being woken up by Puck's mom on the morning we went to New York for nationals.

"Rachel, Noah, time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Ma." Puck groaned, as I rolled out of bed, exhausted.

"Don't make me send Sarah down."

"Do your worst." Puck threatened, rolling over and throwing the blankets over his head. I watched the scene unfold before me as I brushed my teeth. Debbie raised an eyebrow at her son, and left the room. I heard her footsteps die away, and then a few seconds later, Sarah entered the room, picked up a pillow, and smacked her brother as hard as she could with it. Puck groaned, and rolled away, only to end up on the floor, tangled in his blanket, as Sarah hit him with a pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up." Puck said, standing up.

"That was fun. I'm going back to bed." Sarah yawned. Puck pushed her out of the room, and closed the door.

"Brat." He grumbled. I spit the toothpaste out, and got in the shower. Puck brushed his teeth before joining me in the shower.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, we were leaving the house with our suitcases. We were hitching a ride with Santana and Brittney to the airport where we'd meet the rest of our team.<p>

"This is so exciting!" Britney gushed from the front seat.

"B, I love you, but it's way too early to be this cheery." Santana said, as she death-glared at someone who cut us off. Brittney pouted, and Santana reached over to grab her hand. Brittney was cheerful once more, but quiet this time, to all of our relief.

* * *

><p>When we got to the airport, the four of us immediately went in search of coffee. We found a small coffee shop near the entrance, and got three lattes, and a smoothie for Brittney; there was no way we were dealing with her caffeinated.<p>

We guzzled our drinks and walked over to our gate, where the rest of our team was arriving. The coaches looked a little stressed out, so I skipped talking to them, and just went in search of somewhere to nap. There was a row of faux leather seats that looked quite comfortable in my tired state, so I walked over to them. Quinn was napping in the last one, but I shrugged and lied down, using her legs as a pillow.

"Hey." Quinn mumbled.

"Hey." I replied. We lapsed into silence again, and were almost asleep, when Quinn's mom came bustling towards us.

"Here's your breakfast Quinnie." Judy said, handing Quinn a bag from some fast food place. "Have a safe trip, call me when you land."

"Okay mom." Quinn mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to miss you Quinnie baby."

"Alright mom, thanks for breakfast, I'll see you later."

"Okay sweetie." Judy kissed Quinn's head a few times, and reluctantly left.

"What are you smirking at?" Quinn snapped.

"Nothing Quinnie." I replied.

"Oh like your mom doesn't have a bazillion nicknames for you."

"I just don't get embarrassed."

Quinn flicked my forehead.

"Ow." I complained.

"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly, her lips pulling into a fake smile.

"You flicked me!"

"I don't remember that." She said. "Go to sleep Ray Ray." Quinn hushed, patting my head. I shot her a glare, before closing my eyes again.

"Everyone up, we're boarding!" Mr. Schuester announced. I took my sweet time getting up. Eventually Quinn got bored, and just stood up, dumping me on the ground. I gave her a look, and she laughed as she helped me up.

"I'll stop now. Truce?" She offered me her pinky. After a moment, I smiled and linked my pinky briefly with hers.

We started walking towards the gate, and the coaches handed out tickets. We walked onto the plane, and I looked for Puck.

"Sex free trip Rachel." My mom said, clapping me on the shoulder as she passed me to take her seat beside Mr. Schue. "You're with Santana."

I found my seat with Santana, a few rows ahead of the coaches, and flopped down.

"You're not allowed to be with Brittney?" I asked.

"Nope. Mr. Schue is afraid we'll get 'too cozy'."

I shrugged. "You want to watch a movie?"

"What do you have?" Santana asked. "I swear if it's any musical, I'm going to sleep right now."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't watch musicals exclusively you know."

"Whatever Ray. Do you have any horror movies?"

"I think Puck put some on." I said, pulling out my laptop, and scanning the movies I had on it. "Paranormal Activity?"

"Bring it Berry. First one to scream loses five bucks."

"You're on Lopez." I replied. I let out a laugh. "The people on the plane are going to hate us."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie, I let out a little squeal, earning me a glare from the man beside me. Santana snickered, and I handed her a five dollar bill.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Puck walk into the bathroom, shooting me a meaningful look. Grinning, I stood up, and winked at Santana.

"Tell Britts I'll meet her there." Santana murmured. I walked down the aisle, and tapped Brittney on the shoulder. She got the message, and I walked into the bathroom. Puck was sitting on the toilet with his pants up, and a big grin on his face.

"You ready to get freaky, babe?" He asked. "I thought we'd join the mile high club."

"Do you have-"

"I always have."

"We'll have to be quiet." I said.

"I'm down with that."

I climbed on to his lap, and we 'got freaky'.

* * *

><p>We had to hurry, but a few minutes later, I exited the bathroom, fixing my hair and clothes. I heard Puck slip out and sneak back to his seat. The other bathroom door opened, and Santana stepped out, with Brittney close behind her.<p>

Santana gave me a low five, and we smugly walked back to our seats. Before we got there though, I saw Mr. Schue get up, and give us a look.

"How did I know you two would be a problem?" He asked disapprovingly. "Santana, you're with me." He said, escorting her back to her seat, and taking mine.

"Can I get my laptop?" I asked.

"Nope." Mr. Schuester replied. I grumbled, and sat down in his vacant seat, next to my mom, who I was dreading looking at. Hesitantly, I met her irritated gaze.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are, mommy?" I asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed.

"I hope it was worth it, because you're with me the rest of the trip."

"You hope what was worth it?"

"Rachel." She warned. "You come back from the bathroom with Puck and you look like this." She gestured to my messy clothes.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You better be."

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, making my eyes big. I hugged her and nuzzled my head against her shoulder. _Three, two, one._ I counted in my head, waiting for her to soften.

"No, I'm not mad at you baby." She replied. _Works every time._ "But why don't you tell me more about how pretty I am?" I laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to sleep." I said.

"Okay." Shelby started humming melodically, and I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the sun was streaming through the window, into my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hand, and moaned.<p>

"Hi darling. Rested?" Shelby asked.

"Mmm." I grunted. "I had to get up at an ungodly hour. What do you think?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You can nap when we get to the hotel."

"We don't have rehearsal?"

"No. We'll have a light rehearsal tomorrow, but my method is to have the routine perfected before we leave for nationals, and rest up before the competition. It doesn't do anyone good to have sore, stiff muscles for nationals."

"That's actually a good method."

"I know it is. All my methods are good."

"Of course you would say that. So where's Beth?" I asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa's. I didn't think it was a good idea to bring her. Maybe when she's older."

I nodded. "Can I go pack up my stuff?" I asked, looking out the window, and seeing we would be landing soon.

"Sure." My mom said. I got up. "No sex on the way back." I turned around, and stuck my tongue out at her.

I walked back to my seat, and Mr. Schuester went back to his so I could pack up.

"I just got a sex talk." Santana said emotionlessly, as if she was still processing it. I laughed, as I put my laptop in its case.

"Was he serious?"

"No, just trying to punish me. I regret nothing. Brittney and I make sweet lady sex."

"Thanks San, for that image."

"I keep it real." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>We landed then, and the next hour was a blur, going through the airport, doing many head counts, getting cabs, going to the hotel, and checking in. After that, we went out and grabbed some food. It was almost dinner time when we finally went up to our rooms, but our eating schedule was off, so we wouldn't eat until later.<p>

"Remember, guys in two rooms, girls in the other two. Ms. Corcoran and I have our own rooms connected to each of yours, so don't try anything." Mr. Schuester called as we headed to our rooms.

"Ugh." I complained, falling back on to the bed, arms spread, head thrown back on to the pillows.

"Move over Berry, I wants to gets my nap on." Santana said, pushing me off the bed, and sprawling out. I picked myself up off the floor, to see the rest of the glee girls spread out on the beds and couch. I checked the other girls' room, and found the same scene. Sighing, I walked through the connecting door to my mom's room.

"Can I nap in here?" I asked. Shelby looked up at me from the book she was reading, and patted the bed with a smile.

"Sure. Hop in, sweetie pie."

I climbed in the bed, and got comfortable, sighing contentedly. I felt my mom rubbing my back gently, and I smiled to myself, relaxed.

After a few minutes, I felt my mom shift beside me. I glanced over as she lied down, still propped up on one elbow, and pulled me close to her.

"I miss having you at home." Shelby said. "I was thinking that before the wedding you could stay with me? Will's staying at a hotel a few days before, and I wanted to spend some time with my girls."

"I'd like that." I replied.

"I'm so lucky." She stated.

"Hmm?" I rolled on to my back, and she smiled down at me.

"I'm so lucky to be blessed with you and Beth. You're the best daughters in the world."

"Aww, I love you mom."

"I love you too Rachie." She brushed at my bangs affectionately, and stroked my cheek. "You're so beautiful." I blushed and rolled on to my side.

"I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay baby girl." She whispered.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, there was a knock on the door in the other room. I looked to my mom, who was sleeping, and got out of the bed. I walked into the other room, and opened the door before anyone could get up.<p>

"Hey beautiful." Puck said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi sexy. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mr. Schue took off to wander the city. You want to go for a swim?"

I looked back and found everyone still asleep.

"Let me get my bathing suit."

"Oh you won't need it." He said with a suggestive grin. I raised my eyebrows. "Come on babe, it's getting dark, and no one is at the pool."

"Okay." I agreed. I grinned, and we walked down.

Like Puck told me, no one was at the pool, which was barely in view unless you were inside the gates to the pool.

We got towels, stripped down, and sunk in to the warm water of the hot tub.

"This is nice." I said contentedly. Puck stepped into the water, and hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

"Mhmm." He mumbled against my neck. "You're so hot."

I turned around and met his lips. I trailed a finger down his torso, stopping just before his groin, and smiled against his lips, when he moaned.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too."

We sat down in the hot tub then, and made out a little.

"Hey!"

Puck and I abruptly broke apart, and saw a man in a suit barreling towards us angrily, with a hotel employee trailing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a family hotel!"

I scanned his nametag, and saw that he was the manager. This was not going to be good.

* * *

><p>The manager furiously hammered on my mom's door, and I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.<p>

A few seconds later, the door swung open, and Shelby's eyes went wide, seeing Puck and I clutching the small pool towels to our bodies.

"Hi mom." I said, throwing her a nervous smile.

"Don't, Rachel." She said. "You are in so much trouble."

**Please review :) No account needed, and remember, I start writing the next chapter after ten reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter, that was awesome of you guys. So I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it's the best I can do right now. So I hope you enjoy more than I do.**

**I don't own glee. **

As soon as Shelby was finished speaking with the hotel manager, she turned to us. She pulled me by the arm into her room, and sent a glare to Puck.

"Go back to your room _Noah_, Mr. Schuester will deal with you. I want to have a little chat with my daughter." Shelby said. I felt the fear of God in me, which really only my mom could instill.

Shelby shut the door, and pointed to the bed.

"Can I go get dressed?" I asked meekly. She tossed me a hotel robe from the closet, and I put it on carefully, making sure to avoid exposing myself. I sat on the end of her bed, and stared up at my mom, terrified.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…" She sighed, slowly pacing in front of me. "What _am _I going to do with you?" Her tone was calm, but I knew her better; I was in for it.

"I wasn't thinking." I offered quietly.

"That seems to be your excuse for every poor decision you make, but you're right; you weren't thinking. I'm finding myself wondering if you ever think." I dropped my head in shame. "And you know, it's funny, because I recall telling you something on the plane, as you were finding your seat. Do you have an idea of what that was, Rachel?" She feigned forgetting.

"You told me it was a sex free trip." I mumbled.

"Ah yes, that's right, sex free trip. And what did you do?"

"I joined the mile high club."

"Uh huh. Now, I didn't make too big a deal out of that one, though you did violate my specific rule. Then we came to the hotel, and you were the sweet kid that I'm used to. At some point, you decided not to be that, and you went skinny dipping in the pool with Noah. Granted, that's not sex, but did you really think it would be okay?"

"No." I muttered.

"Then why did you do it?" Shelby demanded.

"I don't know."

"There must have been a reason for you to disobey me. Not just now, but on the plane too."

I found myself irritated. She had made her point, and I was sorry.

"I was horny, okay?" I blurted out. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ew. I'm going to have nightmares now." She passed a hand over her face, and turned to face me. "Listen kid. You have _way _too much freedom. I thought you were more responsible, and wouldn't abuse that, but I guess not. So now the leash tightens."

I looked up at her worriedly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that some of your privileges are getting taken away. Namely, living with Noah."

"What?" I gasped.

She put a hand up to stop me from freaking out. "Not all the time, just the weekends."

"But the weekends are when we spend the most time together!"

"You'll still spend plenty of time with your fiancé." Shelby said.

"Well where will I-" I stopped. "You?"

"Yes, you'll stay with me."

"That's completely unfair!"

"I really don't give a damn. You're going to be a senior starting September, and it's time you started taking life more seriously. Gone are the days when you can party, and have sex all the time. You clearly need someone to keep you in check, and that's me."

"I hate you." I muttered. She sighed.

"You don't mean that, you're just being dramatic. Now go get ready for bed, and come back here."

"What? Mom." I whined.

"Enough Rachel. Go."

I stood up, and stormed out of the room. My roommates were either listening to music, or hanging out, and none of them looked particularly concerned when I walked in.

"Why are you wet?" Brittney asked.

"I went swimming, and my mom's a bitch." I answered shortly.

"Oh..." Brittney replied uncomfortably. I grabbed my pajamas, and my toiletry kit. I changed in the bathroom, and brushed my teeth, before walking back into my mom's room, where she was sitting on her bed reading.

"So I'm a bitch?" Shelby asked unconcernedly, not even glancing up from her book. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Yes." I replied. I grabbed a blanket from the closet, and made a bed for myself on the couch.

"You're being ridiculous, Rachel." She sighed. "Just get in the bed."

"No."

"Rachel-"

"God, fine, if you'll shut up!" I snapped. I crawled into her bed, lying as far away from her as I could. Clearly it wasn't far enough, as I felt her rubbing my back absentmindedly, as she read. I brushed her off.

"Rachie come on." She groaned.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, you never mind when I call you that, so let's clear a few things up. You are acting like a child. You're over reacting to the whole situation. You _do_ have too much leeway, and you need to be reigned in. And even if that wasn't the case, is it so wrong for me to want to spend time with my daughter? I mean God, you're leaving in a _year_, and I feel like I barely know you. I understand that you aren't happy that you're losing some of your freedom, but come on, please don't insult me like that."

Throughout her speech, I felt incredibly guilty. I had acted horribly.

I flipped over, and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mom. I'm so, so sorry. I was being a brat. I love you so much, and to be honest, I'd like to spend the weekends with you. And you do know me. You know me better than anyone. I tell you pretty much everything. But we still have all the time in the world. I'm going to college, but it isn't the end of our relationship."

After a surprised moment, my mom wrapped her arms around me. "There's the Rachel I know. Thank you honey, and it's okay. I love you so much."

The hug lasted a couple more minutes, until she loosened her grip, and I lied down beside her, to try and get some sleep. I felt her gather me into her arms again.

"Nope, I'm not ready to let you go yet."

I laughed. "Okay mom." I rested my head on her chest, and she kissed my head gently. I felt content as I listened to her heartbeat. I guess the whole mother's heartbeat being calming for infants doesn't really go away. At least not for me.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird." She sang softly.

"I'm a little bit old for that song, don't you think?"

"No." She replied. "If that mocking bird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

I smiled a little, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder. Based on the perfume, I could tell it was my mom. Groaning, I threw the blankets over my head.<p>

"Ray Ray." She sing-songed.

"Leave me alone, mom." I mumbled. She eased the blankets away from my face, and kissed my forehead.

"Come on Ray Ray, get up."

"Only if you stop calling me that."

"I'll think about it." Shelby replied. She lightly tugged on my arm, and pulled me so I was sitting up.

"Let me sleep, I'm jet-lagged."

"There's no time difference, baby. Nice try."

"I'm tired." I whined, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Just get dressed." She told me.

"Why?"

"We're going to the beach." Shelby chirped. "All of us."

"Okay. Just give me a minute." I said. I rubbed my eyes, and attempted to wake up. Eventually Shelby got tired of waiting. She tossed a pile of fabric at me, and started brushing my hair.

"I can do it myself." I complained.

"Yes, but at what speed?" She continued to brush my hair, and then put it in a ponytail.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. I looked down at the heap of fabric. "Did you pick out my clothes for me?"

"Yes. Deal with it, and go get dressed." Shelby gave me a light push towards the bathroom. I huffed, and changed quickly. When I emerged from the bathroom, Kurt bombarded me.

"Finally! Mr. Schue said we had to wait until you were up to come in. Can you believe this? I've never been to the beach before!" He squealed, linking arms with me.

"Kurt, you know how I am when I don't get enough sleep."

"Right, sorry. Love the outfit by the way."

I glanced at Shelby who looked smug. Rolling my eyes, I walked out into the hallway, where the rest of the team was meeting. I gave a little smile to Puck, but we decided to keep our distance just for little bit.

We got cabs, and went to the beach. It was a nice day, pretty hot.

* * *

><p>When we got to the beach, I set up a towel near the other girls. Some of the guys went to a volleyball court, and started playing. Quinn, Santana, Brittney and I simultaneously took our shirts off, leaving us in our bathing suit tops, and the guys looked over, grinning.<p>

"Want to put on a show?" I asked quietly. They grinned, and nodded.

"Quinn, I can't reach my back, could you help me?" I asked in my best bad porno actor voice. I handed Quinn the bottle of sunscreen, and she rubbed the lotion on my back slowly. Santana started doing the same to Brittney, and Mike dropped the ball, mouth open. The four of us laughed, and camped out on our towels.

My mom came over with Will, and they set up their towels. I felt something cold on my shoulders, and I pulled away from my mom who was putting more sunscreen on me.

"I'm fine mom." I sighed, making a face as she rubbed it on my cheeks.

"Yeah she is." Artie chimed in, grinning from the beach chair he was sitting in. Playfully, I shook my chest, and Puck wolf whistled.

"How about we just put that shirt back on." Shelby suggested, attempting to put my tee shirt on me. My friends watched in amusement.

"Mom." I whined, drawing the word out.

"I don't want you to burn." She said unconvincingly.

"I'm half Italian." I said, looking at her as if she was crazy. "I'm not exactly delicate like Quinn."

"Hey!" Quinn protested.

"Oh please, you know it's true. The thick layer of sunscreen covering you speaks for itself."

"True." Quinn agreed.

"Shelbs, leave her alone." Will laughed.

The volleyball bounced over to me, and I picked it up.

"You guys up for a game?" I asked my friends.

"I'll play." Brittney said.

"I'm working on my tan." Quinn said, leaning back.

"Kay, good luck with that Dracula." I said. "San?"

"No way, I need my rest."

"I'll play." Will volunteered.

"You sure you can keep up with us?" I asked, grinning.

"Bring it."

We stood up, and walked over to the court. It was Puck, Mike and Sam, against me, Brittney and Will.

Sam served first, and Will bumped it back over the net. For a little while we went back and forth, until I spiked it, and it hit the ground. The guys on the other team looked shocked, and I just shrugged.

"I might have forgot to mention, that I'm actually amazing at volleyball." I said sweetly. Brittney and I high fived, and we started the game again.

For a while, the score was close. We had to go back soon, so I brought out my a-game, and scored a few points, winning the game for my team. With a smirk, I swaggered back to my stuff, and started packing up.

"Holy sweet hell, you're awesome at volleyball." Santana remarked, surprised.

"I know." I chirped.

* * *

><p>Later on after we go back from the beach, we had our final practice before the competition. It was more of a run through, but we all still found ourselves sweating. We wouldn't have sore muscles, or be overtired, but we were exhausted enough to have dinner, and go straight to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>I raised my head to glance at the clock. It was almost midnight. I knew I needed my sleep, and I had just gotten a few hours, but a kick in the shins from Quinn woke me up. Due to the shortage of beds in the room, I ended up sharing with her, and she was less than pleasant to share with. I was now cursing myself for not sharing with my mom again. She had given me the option this night, and I had thought about it, then decided to stay in the room with my friends. Why oh why did I have to care about my rep at that point?<p>

"Mmmm." Quinn murmured as she rolled around for what felt like the millionth time.

The soft smacking of lips started up, and I heard a quiet giggle from Santana, and a moan from Brittney. Okay, I was done.

I quietly got out of the bed, and stumbled into my mom's room. I climbed in the bed gently, and lied down. I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered.

"No, I just went to bed, and hadn't fallen asleep." Shelby whispered back. "Decided to come back?"

"Quinn is surprisingly restless." I explained, deciding to leave out the part where I heard Santana and Brittney's make out session.

Shelby chuckled softly, and leaned over to kiss my head.

"Night mom. I love you."

"Night. I love you too," My mom paused. "Ray Ray."

"I hate you." I hissed. She stroked my hair gently.

"Shhh, go to sleep Ray Ray."

With a huff, I settled into the pillow, was soon asleep.

**Please review, you guys know the drill. Ten, and I write the next chapter. Cheers :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hola everyone. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for those reviews. That. Was. Awesome. I hope you like this chapter, but I'd like to say that I just got a review, that was really great. SuzQQ brought up a few really good points that I'd like to address. It is true that Shelby really doesn't have much legal authority, so I tried to make things so she was less controlling over Rachel. I am standing by her living with Shelby on the weekends, but I made some adjustments. Also, I have been feeling like I was ignoring Rachel's dads, and as this is a Shelby/Rachel story, I wasn't sure if you guys were interested in seeing them, but I have dealt with that as best I could at the moment. Also, I got some other great suggestions, and I wanted to say, that I have taken them into consideration, and will include them as best I can in future chapters. So, speech over. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Glee. **

"Time to get up, Ray." Shelby shook me awake the morning of nationals. I blearily looked around, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Okay, let me just…" I trailed off, closing my eyes. I felt myself fading from the world, and just before I fell back asleep, I felt my mom's fingers brushing across my neck. I let out a little giggle, and cringed away.

"I'm up, I'm up." I sighed. I turned to glare at her. "You know I'm ticklish. Don't do that."

"It's because I know you're ticklish that I do that. It works, so why waste a perfectly good technique?" Shelby shrugged. "Go brush your teeth and get dressed. Don't bother with your hair or anything, everyone is getting ready in our dressing room."

"Got it." I did a little mock- salute, and went to go get ready.

I dressed in sweats and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair, but didn't do anything else with it. Returning to my room, I found the other girls in the same boat. Upon seeing them, I froze.

"You okay Chelle?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"We're going to nationals." I said emotionlessly, trying to process it.

"Yes." Quinn said slowly, talking to me as if I were insane.

"We're actually going to nationals. What if we lose? What if I mess up my solo? It's going to be all my fault!" I started hyperventilating.

Santana walked towards me, glancing at the other girls.

"You'll thank me later." Santana said. She raised her hand, and smacked me across the face as hard as she could. My head snapped back, and I brought my palm to my stinging cheek, as I fell to the floor.

"Ow! Holy crap, Satan!" I glared at her.

Santana shrugged at me, and the other shocked girls. "That's how we do it in Lima Heights."

* * *

><p>After the slap, or 'The Great Slap of 2011' as it came to be known in later years, I was feeling more sane, but my nerves were still present. As my team got ready, I found myself sitting in front of a mirror, staring at my reflection blankly. The other kids were getting ready, clearly handling their nerves better. I noticed my teammates shooting furtive glances at me, and whispering to each other.<p>

"Um, Ms. Corcoran?" Mercedes called, pointing to me. Shelby took one look at me, and walked over.

"You okay Rach?"

"I don't get nervous." I said.

"That wasn't what I asked, but that's good to know." She said slowly. "Here, let me help you." She offered, stepping in front of me with my makeup kit. "Close your eyes." I did as she said, and let her do my makeup. I looked like a ho, but in the world of show choir, that's great. Actually, Shelby did my stage makeup better than I ever had.

"Are you going to be okay?" My mom asked, worriedly, as she started curling my hair.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm freaking out. Whose idea was it to give me a solo?"

My teammates gasped in shock, as I said those words.

"Oh my gosh, we broke Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed in horror.

"Do you want me to-" Santana asked, before she was cut off by a chorus of loud 'no's'.

"It's a miracle you didn't bruise her the first time." Quinn commented. "Seriously, that slap was hard enough to send her to Jersey."

"Ugh, Jersey." Shelby said. We stared at her. "Sorry, New Yorker's reflexes."

Shelby finished getting me ready, and then knelt down in front of me with her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. You are going to go out there and make that song your bitch, because you are Rachel freaking Berry." My eyes widened; I had never heard her talk like that. "Then you and the rest of the team will own the group number. That's it. We've come this far, and I don't care about winning, or even placing. We made it to nationals. That's something to be proud of in itself. Got it?"

I nodded. "I got it mom."

"Good, now go get into your costume, and if you mess up any of my masterpiece," She gestured to my hair and makeup. "You are going to be very sorry."

I laughed and nodded, standing up. "Okay mom. Thanks."

"Anytime, dear."

Feeling a lot more confident, I went into the change room and put my dress on, being careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. I put the heels on my feet, and walked around for a minute, getting the feel of them. Of course I had practiced in the shoes before, but it always took a moment to get used to the added height.

Walking out into our green room, I was back to normal. I went up and hugged my mom spontaneously, and grinned.

"I really like this." I said, gesturing to the fact that I was taller than her in the heels.

"I don't." Shelby replied, pursing her lips. "Don't get any ideas. I may be wearing flats, but you've seen my stiletto collection at home. I've still got two inches on you."

"Whatever you say, munchkin." I teased.

"I knew that one would bite me in the ass." She grumbled. "Go warm up."

I strutted over to the rest of the team, and started warming up. Having perfect pitch, it was incredibly easy for me without a piano, so I acted as the piano for the group.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the lights dimmed briefly in our room. We were up.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in the wings, waiting for my cue.<p>

"You're going to be great." Puck said softly, coming up behind me.

I smiled and gave him a little kiss. Feeling much more confident, I grabbed my guitar, slung it on me, and walked on stage.

I had never performed for an audience that big. I was terrified. But then I saw my mom, and Will, in the audience, and I knew I could do it. I started strumming, and let my mind go blank, not thinking, just consumed with the song.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

I finished the song, alive with passion, as the crowd cheered. My heart was racing, and I was hardly processing my surroundings. I had never felt the thrill of performing more than at that moment.

A stagehand took the guitar from me, and the music for our group number started playing. I noticed the rest of the team coming out, and I started the routine before I could miss a step.

When we were performing, everything felt right in the world. We had lost some members, and gained some, but we were still a family. Sometimes a dysfunctional family, but no matter what, we were there for each other, and I had never felt so strong a sense of that than performing at nationals.

* * *

><p>All too soon, it was over. We found ourselves back in the green room, cheering, while our coaches congratulated us.<p>

"You were amazing, Rachel!" Shelby said, hugging me and spinning me around. I laughed as she put me down and kissed my cheek. "I knew you'd do great."

"Thanks mom. " I said. "So what now?" I asked. The team gathered around, wanting to hear.

"Now we have an hour before the results are posted. So you can do whatever you want, as long as you stay in the building." Shelby announced. The entire team went to go eat. I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in the green room, and held it to my cheek, flopping on the couch to try and get some sleep.

"She slapped you hard, huh?" Will asked.

"I forgot my name for like, five seconds." I replied. "It worked though. Sort of."

"Rachel up, you need to eat something." My mom said. Grumbling, I got off the couch, and walked out of the room with her.

"I'm so proud of you." She said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I sighed happily, and leaned my head on her shoulder briefly, before we continued to search for something to eat.

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I remember when you didn't even like me. Now you're going to live part time with me."

"I know, you're pretty lucky." I said conceitedly. Shelby laughed a little.

"Though I have been wanting to talk to you about that." She said. I looked at her. "I can't force you to do anything. It is ultimately your choice."

"I want to stay with you though." I said. She smiled.

"In that case, what if Puck stays over too? It would be good for him and Beth, to see each other more."

"I think he'd like that." I said.

"Good. But you two don't have to stay every weekend. Just think of it as another place to crash sometimes. I just want to make sure you stay focused on your studies."

"Thanks mom." I said. I was relieved that she was making the rules fairer for Puck and I. We got to spend time with each other, but we wouldn't go overboard on the lovey stuff. Definitely not in my mom and step-dad's house, with my baby sister there.

"I think there are people who want to talk to you." She murmured suddenly. I turned around, and was met with my dads.

"Dad, daddy!" I said, jumping into their arms.

"Hi pumpkin!" My dad greeted. "You were amazing."

"We're so proud of you sweetheart." My daddy added.

"I'll see you back in the green room Rach." Shelby said, patting me on the back.

"Okay mom." I said. I turned to my dads, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you. Did you think that we'd miss our baby performing at nationals?"

"It's just so far…"

They scoffed. "It's worth it."

"I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too, princess." Daddy said. "How are you?"

"Well I'm all better, but things have been kind of crazy." I went on to tell them the events that had happened since I last saw them, including all the trouble I got into.

"So Shelby wants you and Puck to stay with her?"

"Just on the weekends. Are you guys okay with that?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Are you kidding? For sixteen years we've had to deal with punishing you, and you know we aren't good at that. Now we're the fun parents. Let Shelby go to town with the discipline." My dad laughed.

"I just don't want us to not be as close."

"Ray, we'll always be close. In fact, this summer we're all going to Italy."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. After your mom's wedding, you, Puck and us are going to Rome for two weeks. We'll stay with family, so brush up on your Italian." Dad said. I grinned.

"I can't wait."

I had lunch with my dads, and we caught up on each other's lives. Eventually I had to go back to the green room, but I was feeling a lot happier.

"We'll call you when you get home, okay?" My daddy asked. They had to go back to Ohio, due to work, but I was just more touched that they came to see me, even though they were busy.

"Okay. I love you both so much." I said, hugging them tightly.

"We love you too baby."

I said goodbye to my dads, and then walked back to meet the rest of the team.

"Had a nice visit?" Puck asked, catching up to me on my way back.

"I did. How did you know-"

"They love me like a son; you weren't the only one they came to see. We hung out while you were talking with your mom. So what's up?"

"Well my mom isn't enforcing the living with her thing as much. She says she wants both of us to stay with her. She says it'll be good for you and Beth. What do you think?"

"Getting to spend time with my baby? That'll be awesome!"

"Oh, and we're going to Rome this summer for two weeks." I said.

"Wait, what?"

"My dad said we're staying with my uncle or someone, I don't really know, I've never met him. But Rome, Puck! It's going to be so great."

"Wow. How awesome will that be?" Puck grinned. He stopped to kiss me briefly. "Sorry for getting you in trouble. I guess we do kinda have to grow up, don't we?"

"Yeah." I sighed. We walked back into the green room, and met with our team.

"Okay guys." Will called. "Now I want you to remember, it doesn't matter how we placed. We did an amazing job, and we'll always know that we felt good about our performance." He announced, making his customary pep-talk speech. "Okay, let's go find out the results."

We walked out into the hall where all the other groups were, and went to the board where the top ten were posted. I clutched Puck's hand in my right, and Quinn's in my left, and I felt Santana squeezing my shoulders nervously.

"You do it, Mr. Schue." Kurt urged. Will nodded. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the board, and read it with an unreadable expression. Finally, he turned to us.

"How did we do?" I asked.

**Please review, ten and I write as soon as I can. Thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter took so long. I did have it written a couple days ago, but I had to wait until I was rested, to make sure I wasn't uploading something awful, or incoherent. On another note, I realize I'm changing a few things _again,_ but I got some mixed reviews last chapter, so I'm making changes. That being said, I realize that I can't please everyone, but I will take your suggestions into consideration, and _try _to appease everyone, as best I can. Also, just a warning, there is some language in this chapter.**

**If I owned Glee, Rachel would have gone through a badass phase by now.**

"Well?" I prompted. "How did we do?" Will continued to stare at us. "That bad? Oh god, I'm so sorry." My worst fears were coming true.

"No, Rach, stop," Will said. I fell silent. "We won."

A pin dropping could have been heard.

"Are you sure?" Kurt breathed. Will nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"Yes! Guys, we won!"

I felt people hugging me, and Puck kissing me, but it seemed like a dream. We won. We actually won.

All of the sudden, it was like bursting out of a sound proof bubble, and I was aware of everything again.

I threw my arms around Will, who hugged me in surprise. I let go of him, and hugged Shelby tightly.

"Holy shit!" I laughed. "We won!"

"Language," she scolded half-heartedly, too happy to really care. I pulled away, grinning, and my mom cupped my cheek affectionately.

"See? You had nothing to worry about, you amazing, beautiful girl," Shelby told me. She planted a big kiss on my cheek. "Let's go get that trophy."

One of the judges brought the huge, almost comically large trophy, and handed it to Will.

"Alright guys, bring it in," Will said. We grouped together, and all put a hand on the trophy, as a photo was taken of us.

After a good few minutes of celebration, we dispersed to rejoice in smaller groups.

"Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?" a man asked, walking up to me. He was short and thin, but impeccably dressed, in a black suit.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm George Lanston," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. I shook it confusedly. I noticed Shelby glance over strangely, and she walked towards us.

"Ah, Ms. Corcoran nice to see you again," the man greeted, with a pleasant smile. "Although I must say I was surprised to see you directing this team."

"Yes, well I left Vocal Adrenaline to be with my daughter," Shelby said, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Your daughter?" He seemed surprised. "I would never have guessed you had a teenager, but it makes sense that she got her extreme talent from you."

I was flattered, but still confused as to who he was. Shelby must have noticed, because she turned to me.

"Mr. Lanston is a talent scout for Tisch," she explained.

"Yes, and I must say, I am very impressed," Mr. Lanston said. "You're starting your senior year in the fall, correct?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to put in a good word for you at the admissions board at NYU. We would be very interested in having you at our school."

"That would be fantastic," I said, stunned. I looked over to my mom, who was smiling proudly.

"Great. Well it was very nice meeting you Ms. Berry."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, still in shock.

He nodded politely to us, and walked away.

"Did that just happen?" I asked. Shelby laughed, and kissed my temple.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, but it's going to be a lot of work keeping up my grades."

"Which is why you need to keep an eye on her, Shelby," Puck said as he joined us, having heard the conversation. "I know you're trying to not be a dictator or something, but it's okay. Rach, you need to spend weekends with your mom and make sure you keep on top of everything. I'll drop by sometimes, but I won't intrude on anything."

"But-" I began.

"But nothing. We have our whole lives together, but we're still in high school. I distract you too much, and if your grades slip, and you don't get into the college you want, then that would suck," Puck said. "So you two have your girl weekends with whatever you do."

"Thanks Babe," I rewarded him with a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Back to bumfuck, Ohio," I groaned, as I watched the plane take off, through the window, leaving New York behind. After the competition, we had to go back to the hotel and pack up, then leave, as our flight was a few hours later. Though we had a larger budget than we did at the beginning of the year, six rooms in New York City were expensive, and we could only afford as many nights as we needed.<p>

"Language, Rachel!" Shelby scolded, from the seat beside me. I was no longer trusted on airplanes, so I had to sit next to my mom. I rolled my eyes at her, and she got an evil smirk.

"What's that look?" I asked, getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, someone's cranky. It's okay baby, you can nap on mommy," Shelby said loudly, pulling me into her arms. I squirmed, and my friends laughed, openly staring.

"Stop," I whined.

"Shh Rachie pie," she kissed my head, prompting the glee kids to laugh harder.

"You suck," I hissed.

"Maybe you should watch your language," Shelby suggested.

"Fine, sorry."

"Good girl." Shelby let me go, and I moved away from her, leaning against the window.

After a few minutes of the silent treatment, Shelby put her magazine in the seat pocket in front of her, and rubbed my back.

"Don't be that way sweetie, come on," she said gently. I glanced over at her, and saw my mom giving me a hopeful pout. I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay." I shifted and leaned into her. Shelby kissed my cheek and stared at my lovingly.

"What?" I asked.

"When you smile like that you get this dimple on your cheek. It's adorable."

I huffed. "You are seriously too much, woman."

She chuckled, and wrapped her arms around me, resting her cheek on top of my head.

"You're perfect, Ray," Shelby sighed. "You're my perfect baby, and I love you."

A few minutes passed before my mom spoke again.

"Will you stay with me when we get back?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Good." She kissed me again, and rested her lips on top of my head for a moment. "I'm so proud of you. Watching you today, you're amazing, Rachel. I'm the luckiest mom in the world."

"I'm the luckiest daughter," I replied.

"You're sweet."

"So sweet, Rachie," Santana teased, as she walked back to her seat, from the bathroom. I flipped her off, and she just laughed. Shelby swatted my hand.

"And then you do that," Shelby laughed. She shook her head. "You are really something, kid."

"I know," I replied cheekily. Mom pushed my head playfully.

* * *

><p>I talked with Shelby the rest of the plane ride, and then we split up briefly while she made sure everyone had a ride home.<p>

"Ready to go?" Shelby asked. I looked up from my phone, and smiled.

"Yeah," I replied, shoving my phone in my pocket, and grabbing my suitcase. "Is Will coming?"

"He took his car in case he had to drive anyone home or something.

I nodded, as we walked to my mom's car.

We loaded our suitcases in the trunk, and started driving.

"We just have to pick up Beth," Shelby said.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>The drive to my grandparents wasn't all that far, seeing as the airport was just a few towns away from Lima. We were there in no time, however, the leaving wasn't so quick. My grandmother insisted on feeding Shelby and I before we left. Finally, Shelby, Beth and I left, seeing as we had a long drive back to Lima.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm going to sleep, and never waking up," I said, as we finally to Shelby's house. Shelby laughed, and patted my back.<p>

I kissed my sister's head, and put Beth down in the living room. She started playing with her puppy, who was very happy to see her, seeing as Boq had been taken care of by a neighbor since we left. Will, who had been home for a while, watched the interaction with a smile.

"Night mom," I said, kissing her cheek. "Night Will."

"Hold on baby, I'll tuck you in," Shelby told me. She walked upstairs with me, with a hand on my back, and waited while I got ready for bed.

"Hey Rachel?" Shelby asked. I put my toothbrush back in its cup, and walked back out into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would it be alright if I sang to you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

Shelby grinned as I got in bed, and started singing 'Funny Girl'.

"You sang that the day I met you," I observed.

"You remember?" Shelby asked.

"Of course I do."

Mom smiled. "Goodnight Ray-Ray," Shelby murmured, as she tucked me in. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

I laughed, not minding the nickname so much. "Goodnight mom. I love you."

"I love you too, angel." She kissed my forehead softly, and left the room, turning off the lights.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I awoke early, feeling well rested. I sighed contentedly, and got up, and ready.<p>

As I was putting my hair into a ponytail, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Shelby walked in, dressed in workout clothes and smiled at me.

"Morning, Chelle," she greeted happily, kissing the top of my head. "Someone's up early."

"Yeah," I chirped.

"You wanna go for a run?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed," I replied, grabbing some shorts and a tee shirt. I changed in the bathroom, and walked back out to her. We walked downstairs, and got our shoes on.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked. She glared. "I'll give you time to stretch first, if you're afraid of injuring yourself, old woman," I teased.

"I think all that bravado is just to hide the fact that you're afraid I'll beat you," Shelby said sweetly.

"Oh you're so on."

The whole time we ran, we raced each other, although Shelby just couldn't keep up with my awesome running skills.

"Just face it mom, I'm more athletic than you," I teased, as we walked the last few steps to her house.

"You cheated," she accused.

"How would I cheat?"

"I don't know, but you did." I turned around and gave her a skeptical look. "Okay fine, you won _this time._ I still don't know what happened, I used to be so fast," she pouted.

"Aw, cheer up mom, at least you didn't break your hip. I know how that's a problem for people of your age." I grinned at her.

"Oh you think you're _so_ funny."

"I don't think, I know."

I turned around to walk into the house, and yelped when I felt ice-cold water on my back. I turned around, and Shelby took great pleasure in spraying me with the hose.

A few seconds later, she turned off the hose, and swaggered up to me, standing there, shocked and freezing, dripping with water.

"Oops," mom shrugged. She pushed my soaking bangs out of my eyes, and kissed my forehead soundly. "Aw honey, don't stand there with your jaw on the floor, you'll catch flies," Shelby cooed, and closed my mouth for me. "Oh, and Rachie, you might want to hurry up and grab a shower before I _accidently_ use up all the hot water."

"You are a cruel woman," I mumbled quietly, shuffling back into the house.

"Did I take all the fight out of you, my little firecracker?" Shelby clucked in mock sadness. "Go shower, baby."

I went and showered in hot water, feeling relief as I warmed up.

I dried my hair when I got out, and got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a tee shirt.

When I was all ready for the day, I went downstairs and had a quick bowl of cereal, before lounging on the couch, and watching TV.

A few minutes into the show, my mom came downstairs, showered and dressed. She sat on the couch, moving my legs on to her lap, absently rubbing my shins.

"What are you watching?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing, really."

She was quiet for a moment, with her 'in thought' face on.

"I want to take you shopping," Shelby said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to spend time with you, and you only changed your style this year, so I doubt you have much summer clothing that is suitable for a sixteen year old," she said frankly.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like shopping," I replied. "I just want to sit here with you." I threw her the dimpled smile that she loved.

"You're cute, but come on. It'll be fun," Shelby tried to persuade me, as she got up from the couch, to get a glass of water. She put her empty glass in the sink, and made her way over to the couch. I looked up at her, and suddenly, she lifted me into her arms. I clung to her as she carried me to the door, and set me on my feet.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" I slipped my shoes on, and walked out to the car with Shelby.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got to the mall, Shelby grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a store. She picked out a few things that she liked, but let me choose, mostly.<p>

When I had a pile of clothes, mom sent me in to the change room. I tried on a pair of ripped denim shorts and a dressy tank top, and then walked back out. Shelby had me turn around, while she decided if she liked the outfit.

I noticed a few jocks from McKinley sitting on a bench outside the store. When they saw me through the window, they whistled, and gave thumbs up. Shelby turned around and shot them a murderous glare, before turning back to me.

"Definitely not those shorts."

I chuckled, and went to try on some more stuff.

After a few stores, we had a lot of clothing, so we decided to go home, and relax.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom?" I asked. Shelby looked away from the movie we were watching.<p>

"Yeah baby girl?"

"Can you hold me?" I asked, looking down, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course," Shelby said, pulling me onto her lap. She started combing her fingers through my hair, and I found myself relaxing. "Something on your mind, Rach?"

"A lot of stuff regarding the future, has happened really fast lately, and I want it to slow down. I don't want to grow up right now, I don't want to think about college, I just want to cuddle. Can we do that?"

Shelby sighed happily, and kissed the back of my head. "Yeah, we can do that."

**Please review, I will try to write faster. Also, if I don't get back to you guys in the next few days, happy holidays.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey, I hope everyone had a happy holiday. I also hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter, but have some faith in me, I got this. :) Oh, also, language warning, again.**

**I own nothing.**

A few hours later, I was still on the couch with my mom, hanging out. I heard a 'ding' from my laptop, signaling that I got an email.

Sighing, I got off the couch, and walked over to my computer, which was sitting on the kitchen table.

Clicking on the email, I scowled, seeing whom it was from. Jesse St. James.

_Rachel, Andrea came across a video you might be interested in. Just thought you should know something about your precious mommy._

_ -JSJ._

I rolled my eyes, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I clicked on the video attached to the email, and stuck my headphones in, not wanting my mom to hear.

There was an image of Jesse and Shelby talking, clearly recorded from the balcony of the Carmel High auditorium.

"You aren't seriously going to coach New Directions," Jesse scoffed. Shelby adjusted some papers on her desk, and fixed him with a look.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"Why?" he asked, baffled.

"I… think they have potential."

"Shelby."

"Jesse, you have to admit that the voting at regionals was rigged. Maybe New Directions wasn't better than us, but they worried me. They were definitely a close second to Vocal Adrenaline. I figure I direct there a while, find out their secret, and come back here to win."

"You think you can just waltz in there and take the glee club from Will Schuester?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"I- I'll co-direct."

"And Rachel?"

I tensed up, waiting for her reply.

Shelby sighed. "I suppose I will have to put up with her."

"Use her to your advantage. Pretend to care about her, and she'll tell you everything you want to know."

"That's good," Shelby replied. "Shouldn't be too hard. The kid was rather desperate."

I'd had enough. I slammed my computer shut, startling Shelby.

"Rachie, what's wrong?" she asked. I glared at her, tears stinging my eyes.

"You bitch."

"What?" Shelby asked, alarmed, jumping up from the couch. I tried to storm past her, but she grabbed my wrist. I jerked my arm away from her furiously.

"Just fuck off, Shelby!" I yelled. I ran out of her house, thankful to have my phone with me.

As I stormed down the street, tears spilling over, I called Puck.

"Hey, what's up Babe?" he asked.

"I need you to pick me up," I sobbed.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Please, just come get me." I gave him the street, and within a few minutes, he picked me up in his truck.

"What happened?" Puck asked concernedly. Through tears, I told him about the video. I noticed Puck's knuckles tightening on the steering wheel, the more details I revealed.

"I'm so sorry Rach," he whispered, pulling into the driveway of our house. We walked inside, and I just collapsed on our bed. I felt Puck lie down beside me, and he pulled me into his chest.

"Thank you," I murmured, holding his big, warm hand. He kissed my neck, and just lay there with me.

After a few minutes, my phone vibrated. I checked the screen. _Mom_.

"Let me," Puck said, gently prying the phone out of my hand. He answered it, and I felt his arm tighten around me. "Shelby, you really messed up," he spat. "We all trusted you. And God, Rach, she _loves_ you."

Puck didn't speak for a moment. Then suddenly, he hung up.

"Did you hang up on my-" I stopped. "On Shelby?"

"I can't deal with her hysterical blabbering," Puck grumbled, putting my phone on the nightstand. "What can I do?" he asked. I rolled over, and kissed him hard, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

"Mmm," Puck grunted, pulling away. "What-"

"Make the pain go away," I pleaded.

"Are you sure this is what you want right now?"  
>"Yes. Just please, I need you," I whispered, kissing him again. Things escalated quickly, and we passionately made love.<p>

* * *

><p>When it was over, we just lay in each other's arms, contently.<p>

"I love you," I sighed. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"I love you too," Puck replied, kissing me. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since I spoke to Shelby. I hardly left the house, and when I did, it was because my friends, or dads forced me to, even if just for an hour. In Santana and Brittney's case, it was a whole day that they kidnapped me, claiming to help me 'get my groove back', which was really just a manipedi, and a haircut. But no matter how anyone tried to make me feel better, the pain was still present, and it worsened as each day passed. I was so used to having a mom, and the absence of her make my heart ache. I tried to hate Shelby, but I just couldn't. Every time I thought of her, I started tearing up, because I just missed her. I missed the way she could always make me smile, and the way she could make me feel better whenever I was upset. There were just certain things that moms were good for, and without Shelby, there was a gaping hole in my heart.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, and Puck had taken Beth to the park. I was alone, and no one had bothered me, so I was happy to have a day to myself, just to grieve.<p>

I was lying in bed, when there was a knock at the front door. Expecting one of my friends, I got up, and went to answer it. However, when I opened the door, I found Shelby standing there. I went to close the door, but she stopped it with her hand.

"Rachel please," she sighed.

"Go away."

"No. Let me in. I want to talk to you."

I let out a shaky breath, and opened the door a little wider. I walked back to my bedroom, aware of Shelby following me. I flopped down on the bed, facing away from her.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't call me that," I muttered angrily.

"Rachel, I'll call you whatever I want, I'm your mom," Shelby huffed, sitting down on the bed.

"You're _not_ my mom," I insisted.

I felt her shift, so she was lying beside me. Warning bells went off, and then she wrapped an arm around my middle, pulling me close to her.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, trying to move away.

"Stop," Shelby commanded, holding me in place.

"Just let me go," I cried.

"Rachel, just stop thinking for a minute. Don't think, just feel. How does this feel?" she asked.

"It feels normal, and I need to work on that, because I'm done with you."

"No. It feels normal because it is, and it's supposed to. I _am_ your mom, and you are my daughter."

"It doesn't change anything."

"Rachel, it's not true," Shelby said, sitting up, and turning my face towards her.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not true. I saw what Jesse sent you. I just said those things to get him off my back. My loyalty is to the New Directions."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are the reason I came to Lima. It was always about you, baby. I swear, I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and I never stopped. I was never pretending to care about you, everything we've shared, and I've felt, has been, and still is, genuine. I promise, none of the things I said were true," Shelby told me, stroking my cheek lightly, with her fingertips.

I took a moment to process everything, and then I hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder. Shelby held me firmly, and kissed my head several times.

"Shh, don't cry, angel."

"I'm so sorry mom. I overreacted."

"No, honey, it's not your fault. Just please don't tell me to f-off again, you might give your poor mother a heart attack."

I dropped my head on to her shoulder, and smiled bashfully.

"I am sorry, mom."

"I know, love. It's alright."

We ended up lying on the bed again, and my mom held me. Her embrace had never felt so good, and I relished just being in her arms.

"I love you mommy," I murmured.

"I love you too baby girl."

We lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying being with each other again.

"You cut your hair," Shelby noted, moving her fingers through my hair, which was just past my shoulders, instead of halfway down my back.

"Yeah, Santana and Brittney thought it would make me feel better," I replied.

"I like it," mom said. "Your hair curls a little, now that it's shorter. This is going to be fun for me."

I groaned. "You suck."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do," I said. Shelby dropped a kiss onto my shoulder, and gave me a little squeeze.

"I feel dirty lying on this bed," Shelby murmured.

"You shouldn't. It's the couch that you have to watch out for," I joked, enjoying making her cringe. "Relax, I'm kidding."

There were a few more minutes of silence, in which I noticed my mom teasing my foot, with hers.

"Are you playing footsie with me?" I asked, smiling. Shelby glanced down at her feet.

"Huh. I guess I am."

I laughed a little, and linked our fingers, but there were undertones of panic for me.

"Something wrong, Rach?" she asked.

"What? Nothing's wrong," I lied. I don't know how she could have noticed. Not even Puck had noticed, and I had been a wreck.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when something is bothering you."

I sighed, a nervous ball forming in my stomach. I rolled over to face my mom, but then I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you," Shelby said, kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the calm feeling I got when she kissed me. "What is it?" Shelby prodded gently.

"Last week, I was just so upset," I stuttered, "and I wanted to feel better, so Puck and I…"

"Yeah?" Shelby said, sounding worried. "Just tell me Rach."

I finally met her gaze, and swallowed nervously, my throat dry.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**So I didn't get my ten reviews last chapter, and I know this one is short, but it would be really great if you guys could drop me a quick review, just let me know your thoughts. Thanks everyone :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Magnificent. Seriously, all the feedback you guys gave me was fantastic. But now is where I launch into a long tirade about this chapter. **

**PLEASE READ: I put off posting this for as long as I could, while I thought, but it's been days, and I still don't know if the end of this chapter is too depressing for this story. Still, the idea came to me, and while I am worried about how all of you will react, I do feel that it's the direction I want to go with. That doesn't mean that the tone of the story will continue on like this, but for a while my inspiration has been slipping away, and the end part of this chapter has renewed it. So please keep that in mind, and try not to be too harsh.**

**I don't own glee.**

There was a horrible, long silence. It seemed to go on forever, and worse, I hadn't even felt Shelby move, let alone speak.

"Mom? Please say something," I begged after five minutes. I looked at her, and found her frozen, staring at the wall, wide eyed. "I'm so sorry mom. Please, please don't hate me."

Her eyes finally flickered to me. "I don't hate you," she murmured. "Oh Rachel, I'm just- I'm so disappointed in you."

Her words hit me hard. Her being disappointed was a hundred times worse than anger.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, burying my face into her chest. I felt my mom's arms wrap around me, as I cried.

"I know baby. It's going to be okay, mommy's here." She took a deep breath, and gave me a gentle kiss. "Have you taken a test?"

I shook my head. "I'm too scared. What if I'm pregnant? I can't have a baby."

She grasped my shoulders, and held me at arms length, so she could talk to me properly.

"Slow down sweetheart. You might not be pregnant. How do you know you could be?"

"My period is almost a week late. I'm never late."

"Okay angel face, let me tell you something about us Corcoran women. We're irregular in our teens. When I was sixteen my period was still getting on a regular schedule, and it was the same thing with your aunt Amy. So breathe."

I nodded, but I was still terrified.

"Have you told Puck?"

I shook my head. "He has no idea."

"Rachel, you have to tell him."

"I know, but what if I am pregnant? I can't do this, and do you think Puck can handle another baby?"

"I know Ray Ray, _I know,_" Shelby spoke softly, trying to soothe me. She rubbed my arms, and I buried my face into her chest again. "Shh, shh, it's alright."

"Please just hold me, I need something to be normal right now," I whispered. She nodded wordlessly, and pulled me close to her.

"You're going to be okay, baby," she said. I looked up at her, and saw that she had tears in her eyes, too.

"Don't cry momma," I begged. She gave me a half-smile, and tweaked my chin affectionately.

"Okay honey."

I relaxed into her again, and she grasped my hands, playing with my fingers.

"Close your eyes, and relax," mom said. I closed my eyes, and tried my best to relax.

_The sun'll come out _

_Tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar _

_That tomorrow _

_There'll be sun! _

_Just thinkin' about_

_Tomorrow _

_Clears away the cobwebs, _

_And the sorrow _

_'Til there's none! _

_When I'm stuck with a day_

_That's gray, _

_And lonely, _

_I just stick out my chin _

_And Grin, _

_And Say, _

_Oh! _

_The sun'll come out_

_Tomorrow _

_So ya gotta hang on _

_'Til tomorrow _

_Come what may _

_Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_

_I love ya Tomorrow! _

_You're always_

_A day_

_Away! _

My mom finished the song, and I hugged her.

"Thanks mom," I said.

"Uh, what the hell?"

Shelby and I looked up, to see Puck standing in the doorway, holding Beth on his hip.

"What are you doing in my house, after how you treated my girl?" he demanded.

"Puck-" I tried to interrupt.

"No! You really hurt her," he yelled.

"It was a misunderstanding. I only said those things to get Jesse to leave me alone. Rachel has forgiven me, and I suggest you do the same," Shelby told him. Puck didn't back down.

"I'll be civil for Rach's sake, but don't think I've forgiven you. Even if what you said isn't true, you waited a week before you did anything, and that's unacceptable."

Shelby and Puck both glared at each other. Finally, she broke eye contact, and gave me a look. "I'm going to run to the store, I'll be right back."

Shelby gave me another pointed look, and she kissed my forehead calmly, before leaving, Puck staring her down the whole time.

"So everything's cool with you two?" Puck asked warily, with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to speak too much, so my voice wouldn't waver. He must have noticed that I sounded off, because he gave me a skeptical look.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked concernedly, his anger fading. I simply held my hand out to him, and he came to sit beside me, taking my hand. Puck put Beth down on the bed, but she immediately crawled right back over to him. Beth was such a daddy's girl.

"I have to tell you something," I told him.

"Okay."

"Remember last week, when we…" I glanced over to my little sister, and covered her tiny ears. Beth squirmed a little, but a kiss from Puck, and she was content, again.

"Yeah?"

"Puck, we forgot to use a condom," I whispered. Puck's expression didn't change for a few moments. He just stared at me, his hazel-green eyes unchanging, as if his mind was rejecting the information. Finally, Puck swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing uncomfortably. He blinked, and opened his mouth, but no sound came out for a few seconds.

"Please don't tell me-" Puck broke off, and put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples, as if he could make my words go away. "Oh God. Are you…"

"I don't know," I told him honestly. I tried to keep my voice steady, so he wouldn't freak out. "My period is late, but I haven't taken a test. Shelby's getting one."

"But what if you are pregnant? Rach, we can't have a baby," he said, panicked.

"I don't know," I sobbed, my control failing, with his. "I can't get an a- abortion. I won't." After that, I broke down in sobs, and was unable to speak. Puck pulled me into his chest, and held me, breathing raggedly.

"God Rach, I'm so sorry. But I swear," he pulled away, and looked me in the eyes, "if you're pregnant, I'm going to be a damn good father. We are going to get through this. I'm not going to be a punk and try to steal Artie's wheelchair ramp money, I'm going to get a real job."

I nodded, and kissed him, never hearing him sound so sure. He wrapped his arms around me again, and I leaned my head on his chest. We just sat there for a long time, and I just listened to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Rachie?" Beth asked, patting me.

"Hi Bethie," I murmured, picking her up, and holding her close to me.

"Don't be sad," she said. I smiled a little, despite everything, and kissed her cheek.

"Okay Beth."

Puck just stared at his daughter, and rubbed her back.

"You should get the tank full," Puck said. He jogged upstairs to the kitchen, and got me a bottle of water. When he came back down, I started guzzling from it, so I'd be ready to take the pregnancy test.

A few minutes after I finished the water, I really had to pee, and that's when Shelby came back.

"Are you ready, baby girl?" she asked softly. I looked up at her, and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how to do it?"

"I watch TV," I replied. She smiled softly, and ruffled my hair a little.

"Okay. Just remember, we will support you either way."

"Thanks mom," I said quietly. She took Beth from me, and I took the bag with pregnancy test. I walked into the bathroom, trying to prepare myself for my life to change. I leaned against the counter, and took a minute to breathe, and compose myself, before I opened the box, and took out the white stick.

My stomach was tying itself in knots the entire time I took the tests, but I forced myself to keep calm.

Finally, I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and turned the pregnancy test over, unable to look at it. I knew it would take a few minutes, but I still couldn't look.

I opened the bathroom door, and Puck jumped up.

"So?"

"It takes longer than that, Puck," Shelby said.

"I can't wait, I need to know!" he panicked.

"Sit down, and be quiet," she ordered, taking charge.

"Don't order me around in my own house!" Puck shouted.

"Calm down Noah!" Shelby shouted back. "Don't talk to me like you are anything other than a stupid little boy!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Puck challenged.

"It means that you're yelling at me like you have some sort of right to. You aren't my equal. You aren't an adult. You are an immature child, who may have ruined my daughter's life!"

"Me? Take a look at yourself Shelby! I made a mistake, which I'm dealing with! You, as an adult, walked away whenever things got hard! When your daughter was born, you turned your back rather than deal with it! And who was there when she got bullied for having two dads? Me. Who was her mother figure? My mom."

"Shut up!" my mom yelled. I just stared, not wanting to choose sides.

"Why? Because you know I'm right? No, you are going to listen to what you have done! When Rach was just fifteen, you abandoned her because you were scared, and selfish! You and your little minion Jesse, broke her heart, and I picked up the pieces!"

"I came back!"

"Without even asking anyone! You just showed up, expecting everything to be okay! You didn't bother to think about the hurt you caused your daughter by doing that. Yet again, I consoled her. I have been there for her time and time again, so don't you dare treat me like I'm inferior!"

There was a long silence, where my mother and fiancé glared at each other.

"Fine, Puck. You can be angry all you want, but it won't change anything. I'm in Rachel's life for good. You can yell at me, and throw things in my face, but it won't change the past. I regret everything I did, but I can't go back. All I'm trying to do is make things better now. But since we're on the topic of telling each other how we feel, I have a little something to say too. Do you think I wanted to go to McKinley, and find my daughter getting a tongue bath from _you_? The boy who knocked up someone else's girlfriend. The boy who slashed the tires of my former team, in addition to the other black marks on his criminal record. I know about everything that you've done, and it pained me to see my child dating you. But somehow you made my daughter happy, so I put up with you. So there, _Puck_, the truth is out. Now, if we're done with this, I have to pick up the pieces of the mess that _you've_ made." With that, Shelby stood up, and pulled me into a hug. "How do you feel?"

I was silent for a long moment. The conversation that had just taken place was intense, and it took me a minute to get over everything that was said.

"I've never been more nervous in my life," I finally responded.

"I know. Just remember to breathe. You'll be okay."

"How much longer?" I demanded.

"Two minutes," mom replied.

"I can't wait, I'm freaking out." I let out a deep breath, and picked Beth up from her seat on the bed. Oddly, she was unaffected by her mom and daddy yelling at each other. I cuddled my sister close to me, and just let myself be calmed by her innocent presence.

"One minute," Shelby told us. I felt my stomach clench up again, and I handed Beth to my mom. I shared a meaningful look with my fiancé, and he got on his feet. We began to pray, in Hebrew, hoping that God would spare us. I heard Puck making a lot of promises, and I did the same.

When we finished, Shelby gave me a look, and I knew that the minute was up.

"Bethie, be a good girl, and stay here. Alright?" Shelby requested, putting my baby sister down on the bed. Beth nodded, and Puck kissed her little blonde head.

The few steps into the bathroom seemed to take forever, but finally I was staring at the turned over pregnancy test.

"I can't do it," I whispered. Puck nodded, terrified. We sat on the edge of the bathroom, and my mom went to look at the result. Her hand hovered over the white stick for a moment, while she took a deep breath, and then she turned it over.

It was almost as if time stood still. My palms were sweating, and my heart was pounding in my ears. I felt nauseous, and I was on the verge of tears.

I glanced up at my mom, and found her expression unreadable, and I felt myself panic. I looked to Puck, who had never looked more anxious, and terrified in his life. I wiped my palm on my pants, and then I placed my hand over his. He put his other hand over mine, and the simple action made me feel better, even just a little bit. I knew that if I was pregnant, we would somehow get through it. We had each other, and not only that, I had the rest of my family, who I knew would support us.

"I love you," Puck said.

"I love you too," I replied, though my voice was barely audible. I looked back to my mom, and she looked at us.

"It's negative."

I swear my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Negative.

"Negative?" I asked, just to be sure. My mom nodded, looking extremely relieved.

"Are you sure?" Puck asked. Shelby raised an eyebrow, and showed us the blue minus symbol on the pregnancy test.

"You do realize that I've taken one of these before?" Shelby checked. "This cutie kinda proves it." She gestured to me. I looked to Puck, who still seemed stunned.

"We aren't having a baby," I said. I let out a breathy laugh, and finally Puck smiled. He pulled me into his arms, and we just embraced happily. I then got up, and hugged my mom as tightly as I could. She rubbed my back, and kissed my head.

"Oh baby, I'm so relieved," she breathed.

"Me too."

She pulled away, and put her hands on my cheeks, affectionately, and then she kissed my forehead. I gave a little smile, and then her expression turned terrifying. She pushed me to sit back down on the edge of the bathtub, and she put her hands on her hips.

"I am incredibly happy you two aren't going to have a baby right now, but for the next few minutes, there will be hell to pay," she snapped. Puck looked like he was trying to control his temper and I gulped. Her expression turned pleased, but in a way that made you almost piss your pants. "Yes, you should be scared. So how did this happen anyway?"

"I forgot to use a condom," Puck said gravely.

"You forgot?" she questioned, her voice dangerously quiet. Puck nodded a little. "I understand that there was a lot going on, and you got caught up in the moment, but forgetting is _never_ an excuse. Now you are going to get as many condoms as you need to remember. If that won't help, set a reminder in your phone, and if that won't work, put a big sign up! Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," Puck replied, his voice muted, as he struggled not to yell again.

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not that old."

"Whatever."

"And _you,_" Shelby turned to me. "You are just as bad as him. It is your responsibility too, to remember protection. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't realize until I missed my period," I supplied.

"I don't care, Rachel Barbra Berry! Using a condom should _always_ be the first thing on your mind, and you should realize before it's too late. But, since things seem to slip your mind, and I can't force you to wear a chastity belt, tomorrow we're going to the doctor's, and getting you on the pill."

"Wait, we?" I asked. Even though my mom and I were close, we weren't _that_ close. I mean, I knew she knew I was having sex, but it wasn't something we discussed to great lengths. We just weren't _there._

"Yes, we, as in you and I. Sorry Rach, but you lost the privilege of doing this stuff on your own. I need to make sure that you get this done," Shelby said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Good, and one more thing," mom said. Puck and I looked up at her, and she smirked evilly. "Puck, you have all Beth's essentials, right? Crib, food, clothes, diapers, that stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Puck said slowly, glancing at the baby bag he had with him when he took his daughter out, earlier. We also had a travel crib, just in case.

"Good, because you two are looking after Beth tonight. Tomorrow morning you can bring her back, pick up the stuff you left at my house, and we'll go to the doctor."

"Mom, we've done that before," I scoffed.

"Oh no darling, you _think_ you've done that before. Having a baby isn't watching kids movies, and playing with them. It's hard… and that's all I'll say. Have fun."

She hugged and kissed me again.

"Oh, and Rachel?" my mom asked as I walked her to the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's really great having you in my life again. This past week has been hell, without you, and I never want to do it again. Promise me we won't let anything come between us, again."

"I promise," I said. I hugged her tight, and she held me right back. When we pulled away, she smoothed down my hair, and cupped my cheek, like she had done in the auditorium, a year ago.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too honey."

"Hey mom?" I called, as she walked out the door. Shelby turned around.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Can we keep this whole thing between us?" I asked.

"I won't tell a soul," she promised.

I watched her leave, and then I shut the door, and walked back to my baby sister, and fiancé.

"So what now?" I asked.

Puck shrugged. "Put some baby shows on for her, play with some toys, feed and bathe her, then it's off too bed for this little girl."

I grinned. "I don't know what my mom's trying to accomplish, this is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

><p>It turned out that I spoke too soon, because nothing went as planned. Beth wasn't interested in any of the shows we tried to get her to watch, and she wasn't in the mood for playing with us, choosing to do her own thing.<p>

But the recreation time was nothing compared to what followed. Beth didn't want to eat, and when we finally convinced her to try some food, she ended up getting it all over herself. So bath time came a little earlier than expected.

"Beth, _please_ sit still," Puck groaned. Beth splashed even more in the bath, and soaked Puck's tee shirt. He sighed, and took his shirt off. Beth then took great delight in pulling on his nipple ring. "No, don't do that," Puck whimpered, clutching his chest with a grimace. He went to find another shirt, and I took over, bathing her. Beth kept moving as I tried to wash her hair, and giggled when she splashed me.

After a long time, we finally managed to get Beth clean, and dressed in her pajamas. We put her in her crib, but the baby had no intention of going to sleep.

"Sing?" she asked.

"Beth, we're so tired," I groaned. Beth scowled.

"Sing," she ordered. Puck and I shared a weary glance, and then he went to get his guitar.

"Damn Shelby for singing to her so much," Puck grumbled. We sang her a song, and then finally she went to sleep.

"So we still have the whole evening, what do you want to do?" I asked. We looked at each other.

"You want to go to bed?" Puck suggested tiredly. I nodded ardently, thankful that he didn't have anything else on his mind.

"Definitely."

We got ready for bed, and then collapsed on the mattress, exhausted. I reached over, and took Puck's hand, needing to know he was there.

"I'm sorry for yelling at your mom. I just… got so pissed. You mean the world to me, and what I said has been building for a while."

"I'm not upset," I replied honestly. "I'm not angry at my mom anymore, but what you said wasn't untrue. I think it actually needed to be said. But if you want to regain any sort of piece, you two need to work things out."

"I'm not apologizing. I don't regret what I said."

"I'm not saying you have to apologize. Just work things out."

Puck leaned over and kissed me chastely.

"Okay, but only for you."

I squeezed his hand, and we lay in silence for several minutes.

"You know, even though Beth was being difficult today, I think we've got this," Puck said.

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p>Beth's cries filled our house, for the second time that night.<p>

"It's your turn," Puck grunted.

"Your daughter," I countered.

"Your sister."

"Fine," I sighed. I forced myself out of bed, and staggered over to the crib. Beth pulled herself up so she was standing, and I picked her up, holding her close to me.

"Shh, it's okay Beth," I told her. "You're okay."

She continued to cry, so I left the bedroom, so I wouldn't disturb Puck. I carried Beth into the living room, and sat on the couch with her.

"Please don't cry sweetie," I pleaded. She wouldn't stop, so I shifted her to my hip, and walked into the kitchen. I found some milk in the fridge, and got it out, to prepare a sippy cup of it for her. Beth had pretty much stopped drinking formula, and she drank cow's milk. I knew that she was supposed to drink whole milk until she was two, but two percent would be fine for one night.

I bounced my sister a little as I prepared the milk, heating it up a little for her. I poured it into her favourite Elmo sippy cup, and gave it to Beth, who sucked happily. I took her back into the living room, and sang softly, until Beth was finished.

When the cup was empty, Beth seemed content, and she was falling asleep. I almost cried out of sheer joy.

I took Beth back into the bedroom, and put her back in her crib, relieved when the baby fell right asleep. I then shuffled across the room, and lied back down in bed.

"You still think we got this?" Puck asked. I cuddled in to him.

"Not even a little bit."

* * *

><p>Beth finally stayed asleep after that, but it was close to four in the morning at that point, and Puck and I were both drained. In the morning, we woke up, feeling not any more rested, and we both knew the point of Shelby making us take care of Beth. Of course, I loved my sister with all my heart, but I had a deeper understanding of what it was like to look after a child.<p>

When we were dressed, and had breakfast, we took Beth back over to my mom's.

"So, how was your night?" Shelby asked when she answered the door, and saw the two of us, looking tired. She looked a little smug, and it made me want to hit something. Puck glared, and I just thrust the baby at her. We walked inside, and Puck put Beth's stuff away.

"So I made an appointment with your doctor for ten thirty. Are you ready to go?" mom asked. I nodded.

"Yep."

* * *

><p>The ride to the doctor's office was quiet, and awkward, at least for me. I was still pretty uncomfortable with the whole sex thing around Shelby, and though our relationship was fixed, I wasn't exactly pleased with her about doing this.<p>

We walked inside the office, and waited for a few minutes, before getting called in. The doctor entered the room a few minutes after that, and I felt myself growing more uncomfortable.

"So, what can I do for you today, Rachel?" my doctor asked, pleasantly.

"I want her to start taking birth control pills," Shelby answered, straight forwardly. I blushed a little, but answered my doctor's questions about allergies, and sexual history.

"Okay, well I'm just going to go write you a prescription for that, I'll be right back." The doctor left, to do so, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, you speak Hebrew?" Shelby asked. "I just noticed you were praying in another language."

"Yeah, Puck and I went to Hebrew school together when we were younger. My dad's parents are very religious, and insisted that my parents 'brought me up properly'."

"How come you never told me you speak another language?"

I shrugged. "Didn't really come up. But technically I speak two other languages. My Italian isn't fantastic, but I'm fairly fluent."

"Of course you are," she said. "Seriously, is there anything you can't do?"

I shrugged. "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

"You're pretty conceited."

"Well I got it from you," I replied innocently. She scoffed, and smacked the back of my head lightly, when I grinned cheekily.

The doctor came back with my prescription then.

"You know, it's nice to see a mother that is so involved in her daughter's life. I get a lot of mothers freaking out about their daughters having sex, but none that really just make sure that their kid is being safe about it," the doctor said with a smile.

"Well she's my baby," Shelby affectionately pinched my cheek. "I know that forbidding something doesn't work, so I try just to be open about this stuff with Rachel."

I smiled at her, and the doctor handed us the prescription. We said goodbye to the doctor, and then left.

"What's going on in that pretty head?" my mom asked, as we drove to the pharmacy.

"I'm just glad that this whole ordeal is over," I sighed. She smiled, and reached over the centre console to link our fingers together.

"You and me both, Rachie pie."

* * *

><p>A week passed with no drama. After some nudging from Will and I, Puck and Shelby sat down and talked their issues out. They finally got on good terms, and agreed to put the past behind them. It seemed like everything was going well, until one afternoon.<p>

I had been feeling off all day. I had begun spotting, but my period still hadn't come. But with the stress I had been under, I knew that it was causing my cycle to be off.

I was currently making lunch for Puck and I. Sarah and Debbie were out for a mother/daughter day, and it was nice just to spend time with Puck. With everything that had been going on, I hardly got to really see my fiancé, and a quiet day at home was just what we needed.

"Anything I can help you with?" Puck asked. I sliced some cheese for our sandwiches, and shook my head with a smile.

"I've got it. You just sit down," I replied. Puck hesitated, but finally sat down at the table. I lost focus for a moment, and dropped the knife on the floor.

"You okay?" Puck asked. "Did it cut you?"

"No, I'm fine," I told him. I bent down to pick up the knife, but when I stood up, I felt dizzy. I grabbed the edge of the counter, but it was no use. Within seconds, the world went black, and I felt myself falling.

I fluttered in and out of consciousness for the next while. I could hear muffled sounds, and see blurry shapes, but every time I almost came to, I fainted again.

When I finally awoke for good, I found myself in the hospital, again. I looked to my right, and saw Puck, his eyes filled with concern, as he held my hand.

"Rachel, thank God. Honey, is it your throat? Why didn't you tell someone you weren't feeling well?"

'Yep, definitely mom' I thought, as I looked to my right, and saw my mom sitting in a chair, demanding questions.

"I don't know mom. I just felt a little lightheaded, my throat is fine. I don't know what happened," I said, as I tried to clear my mind. "Has the doctor said anything?"

"No," Puck said. "He won't tell us anything. He said he wants to talk to you."

"Can you get him?" I asked, worried. Shelby nodded, and left the room. I held tightly on to Puck's hand. "I'm scared Puck. Why won't he tell you anything?" I breath caught, as I started to panic.

"Shh, it's okay. Calm down," he murmured, as he pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back soothingly. I felt his heart beating rapidly, and I knew he wasn't as calm as he seemed.

After a few minutes, the doctor entered the room. He was youngish, with a kind face.

"Hi, I'm doctor Fisher. Could I speak alone with you Rachel?" he asked. I glanced at Puck, and nodded slowly.

My fiancé kissed me briefly, and squeezed my fingers lightly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So Rachel, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts, and I feel a little lightheaded."

He nodded knowingly. "Your fiancé said that you hit your head when you fell. Don't worry, it's just a bruise, you'll be fine. As for the lightheadedness…" doctor Fisher hesitated, as if unsure how to proceed.

"Just tell me," I pleaded. He nodded somberly.

"Rachel, you experienced an iron deficiency known as anemia, which caused you to faint."

"I don't understand. I've never had iron problems before."

"Yes," he coughed uncomfortably. "The thing is, anemia is common with women who are pregnant."

Time seemed to stop. Pregnant. The word echoed in my head.

"That's not possible. I had a scare last week, but the test was negative," I said.

"Home pregnancy tests aren't one hundred percent reliable. You had a false negative."

My stomach rolled. I couldn't be pregnant. This wasn't happening.

"So am I pregnant?" I asked quietly, dreading the response. Doctor Fisher pursed his lips, looking like he didn't know what to say.

"Rachel…" he sighed. "Your blood work showed you have been taking birth control pills."

"Yes, for about a week," I told him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Usually, taking these when pregnant, doesn't cause the fetus harm, and certainly not as early on as you were in the pregnancy. But since you are so young, there were… complications."

"What are you saying?" I whispered.

"Rachel, you had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry."

He continued to talk, but I didn't hear a word. I had been pregnant. It was all my fault.

"If there's anything I can do…"

"Can I be alone for a while?" I whispered, the tears starting to slide down my cheeks. Doctor Fisher nodded gravely.

"Of course."

He left, and I let myself break down in sobs. I rolled on to my side, and clutched my stomach, as the tears poured out.

**Please review, let's see if we can get to 300 this chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on. I can't promise that I'm going to update soon, but I'll never leave this story unfinished. I will eventually update, and I'll try harder to do so, but I'm just letting you all know that I can't promise anything. Oh, and a language warning for this chapter.**

**I don't own glee.**

I was left alone for about half an hour, but then Puck and Shelby barged in.

"The doctor wouldn't let us in. What's wrong?" Puck demanded worriedly. I sat up in the bed, and quickly wiped my eyes with the hand that didn't have an IV in it.

"The doctor said that the fainting was caused by anemia. I had a false negative," I said, trying to sound normal.

There was dead silence. I could hear the buzzing from the fluorescent lights, but nothing else.

"You," Shelby said angrily, glaring at Puck. "You got my baby pregnant!" She actually tried to strangle him with her bare hands, but Puck managed to push her off.

"Don't blame it on me!" Puck yelled. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Whose fault was it then? You're the one who corrupted Rachel and made her into some sort of sex shark! You're the one who had sex with her!"

"She wanted it! And this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't let your daughter just leave!"

"Oh, so I should have held her hostage when she was upset with me?" she asked.

"You should have talked to her, instead of just putting on your 'I'm innocent, I don't know why anyone would ever be angry with me' bullshit!"

"You shouldn't have just stuck your dick in Rachel, as a substitute for making her feel better!" Shelby yelled.

"Oh just turn it around on me again! How about you bought a shitty pregnancy test!" Puck shot at her.

"I didn't know! They aren't one hundred percent accurate! But that doesn't matter. You're having a baby, what are you going to do about it?"

"Both of you shut up! Quit bickering like little Goddamn children, and let me speak! I'm upset, if either of you cared to notice!" I yelled harshly. I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care. They looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out, we're having a baby," Puck said. My eyes stung with tears.

"No we aren't!" I screamed, losing control of my emotions.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not pregnant. The birth control pills caused me to have a miscarriage," I spat out angrily. I meant to break the news gently, but it all came tumbling out at once. There were a few seconds of horrible silence, and then I broke down sobbing.

Puck was frozen, his eyes filled with pain. I couldn't even look at my mom. It was the first time that I didn't want her there. I just wanted to grieve with Puck.

"Rachel..." Shelby whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can you please leave, mom?" I asked, not bothering to consider her feelings. She frowned, hurt and confused. "Rachel-"

"Just get out!" I yelled. "It's all your fault, anyway! If you hadn't forced me to take those stupid pills, everything would have been fine! But no, you had to step in where you weren't needed, just because you have some sort of obsession with controlling me, to make up for the fifteen years you didn't give a shit about me! So just get the fuck out!"

I was so angry and sad and confused that I didn't even care that I was saying hurtful things. I knew that it wasn't my mom's fault, but I needed to express my emotions to someone.

"Fine," Shelby said quietly. "I'll give you some time to calm down, but I'm not going to leave you two to deal with this alone, Rachel."

I ground my teeth, as I watched her leave. I took a few deep breaths, and then turned to my fiancé.

"Are you alright?" I asked Puck. He snapped out of his daze.

"I don't know. We aren't ready for a baby, but it was our kid, even if it wasn't a fetus yet. I'm just stunned I guess."

"I'm so sorry," I cried into his chest.

"It isn't your fault."

"I killed it, Puck."

He pulled away, and gave me a firm look.

"It isn't your fault. It was all an accident."

"But-"

"Shh."

For a long time I just sobbed into his chest, as he held me.

"It's going to be okay," Puck murmured, rubbing my back.

"How? I did something terrible!" I cried.

"It's not your fault," he said firmly, pulling away to look me in the eyes. "No one is blaming you. I know this is hard, it's hard for me too, but we're going to get through this. We have to. I'm not saying you aren't allowed time to grieve, but you can't blame yourself while doing it."

"How can I not blame myself? If I hadn't taken those goddamn pills-"

"What? We wouldn't have lost the baby? Listen to yourself!" Puck chastised. "You're a very sensitive person, I get that, but are you saying having the baby would be better? Putting your body through that? And what would happen when it was born? There's no way we could keep it. It wouldn't be fair to the kid to grow up like that."

"Are you saying it's better this way?" I whispered, horrified. "Are you happy that our child is dead?"

"Don't you dare twist my words around like that!" Puck said, jumping up from the bed. "And it wasn't our child. It was a fertilized egg! That's all! Don't think that I'm okay with it, because it hurts me too. I just have to be the only one that is rational. So don't you dare talk to me like I'm some sort of monster."

"I can't be around you," I spat. "Just get out."

"You're kicking me out? I thought we could get through this together, but apparently it's only you that's allowed to have feelings. I'm supposed to be some sort of robot just agreeing with everything you say, I guess! Screw you." Puck stormed out of the room.

Just seconds later, my mom appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I nodded, as the tears started flowing once more. Shelby sat down on the bed, and pulled me close to her, while she gently rocked me.

"I'm sorry mom," I whispered. "I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't, sweetie," she replied. There was a pause. "It will all be okay."

I tried to take comfort in her words, but I didn't know if really was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later that I got to go home, because the doctor wanted me to stay under his care until I was a little better rested.<p>

"So where are we going?" Shelby asked as she drove. We were at an intersection. Right, and she took me back to my house, and I would have to face Puck. Left, and I went home with Shelby.

"Left," I murmured. "Can I stay with you for a little while?"

"Of course," mom said. "You can always stay with me, but you do know that you'll have to work things out with Puck, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but that's part of marriage. This won't be your last fight, and you can't run away if you don't want to talk to him afterwards. You'll have to talk things out."

"_I know,_" I replied, a little frustrated. I knew she was right, but she was also right that I didn't want to hear it.

I guess Shelby could sense that my mood was worsening, because we sat in silence for the rest of the drive to her house. When we finally got to the house, I went straight up to my room, not wanting to talk any more with her. Thankfully, Will was out with a friend, so I didn't have to deal with his questioning.

I sat on the bed for several minutes, staring at the floor and trying to make sense of my thoughts. With no luck at processing anything, I just lied down, hoping to sleep for a while and block out the world.

It was only minutes after I had fallen asleep, that I woke with a start. It seemed that instead of tuning out thoughts of the events that day, the sleep allowed them to completely consume my mind.

After a few stunned moments where I truly grasped the fact that I had miscarried, tears pooled in my eyes, and spilled over on to my cheeks.

"Rachel-" I looked up at Shelby standing in the doorway, her hand frozen on the door handle, as she gazed at me sobbing. Immediately, as if on instinct, she made her way over to the bed, and lied down beside me, holding me close.

"Oh baby," she murmured. I turned my face into her shoulder. My mom held me tighter, and rubbed slow circles on my back. "I know it hurts, it's okay baby girl. Let it out."

I cried in her arms for a long time before I finally settled down. I wasn't feeling better, but I felt like I had no more tears left to shed.

* * *

><p>"How are you doing baby?" Shelby asked softly, rubbing my arm. We were both lying on the bed, and my head was resting on her chest. I took a moment to figure out how to answer that, while I listened to the calming, steady beat of her heart.<p>

"I'm confused mom," I whispered. "I don't want a baby, I'm only sixteen. I want to graduate and go to university and have a career before I have kids. But it hurts. This could have been my child."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?" I asked skeptically.

"When I was living in New York, I had a boyfriend, Adam. I really thought we were going to settle down together. But not at that time; I was only twenty-two. He was still in school, studying to become a lawyer, and I was going to auditions. I had gotten cast in a play that I really thought was going to be my ticket to fame. Then I discovered I was pregnant. My whole world was turned upside down. I don't want to get into the details, but I lost the baby, early on in the pregnancy, due to some complications, and the doctors told me I couldn't have any more kids. Adam and I tried to get back to where we were before, but there was too much pain, and we broke up."

"I'm so sorry, mom," I said.

"It's okay," she replied. "At the time I was devastated, but things worked out in the end. I wasn't ready to have a baby, and it would be too hard on everyone to have to give it up. It was for the best that it never got past being a zygote."

"Such scientific terms mom," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't help my teacher language." There was a long pause, where we both just absorbed information. "You're going to be okay, Rachel. It hurts, I know, but it will get better. You're a strong girl."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough for this one," I mumbled.

"When you were bullied for having two dads, did you let it get to you?"

"No, I took pride in having my dads."

"When you got slushies tossed in your face, what did you do?"

"I said 'screw them, I'm going places'."

"Exactly. You're stronger than you think, and you know what? You don't have to do it alone. You have Puck, and your dads, and Will, and me, and so many other people."

"I know," I said softly.

"You can tell me anything Rachel, and I'll never judge you."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I asked. "What I need right now is for you to hold me."

"I can do that," Shelby said, kissing the top of my head. We lapsed back into silence, and she just held me, while occasionally stroking my hair soothingly.

"Mom?"

"Yeah Rachie?"

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anybody's pity," I said.

"Okay, I promise," mom replied. "But I have been thinking, and I won't tell Will why, but if you want me to postpone the wedding-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Rachel, I want you to think-"

"I don't need to think about it. This is your wedding. I will be fine. I swear."

"Okay," she murmured, sounding slightly unconvinced.

It was a few hours later that I moved from the bed. I had fallen asleep, but my mind was still too active to keep me in that state.

I glanced to my mom, and found her still sleeping beside me. For a moment I tried just to lie there, but I needed to get up.

I wandered around the house and tried to keep myself busy by watching TV, reading, and playing my mom's piano softly, but I couldn't relax doing any of those things.

I finally decided on going outside, thinking the fresh air might do me some good.

I sat on the front steps for a while, just staring off into space, until I noticed Santana's car pull up in the driveway.

"Hey Berry," she called as she walked towards me.

"Hey San," I mumbled. She sat beside me.

"Puck told me what happened."

"Of course he did. Who else did he tell?" I asked.

"No one, just me. Apparently I'm his lesbro, and he vents to me now."

"Great. What do you want?" I asked.

"Cut the attitude, I'm here to help," Santana said.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I don't see how you could help though."

"I brought you something that'll help you relax."

"Oh?" I asked, intrigued. Santana grinned, and pulled out a bag of what appeared to be rolled up paper. At a closer look, I realized what they were.

"My dad's a doctor, and he left a prescription pad lying around," Santana said. "I won't reveal all my secrets, but bippity boppity boo, your fairy godmother is here to help, with some magic weed."

"San, I can't," I protested.

"Okay, I get it, but seriously, it helps. I used it when I was coming out, and it took the edge off."

"I really can't. Thanks, but I'm not that person," I told her.

Santana passed the bag of joints to me, and fished a red and white 'cheerios' lighter out of her pocket. "In case you change your mind."

"Sue got cheerios lighters made?" I asked in disbelief. Santana nodded.

"Sue has cheerios everything. Here, keep it, it's not like I need it anyway."

"Santana…"

"You don't have to smoke it, but just keep it in case you ever want it. You say no now, but you never know."

I sighed, and looked down at the bag in my hand. Santana punched my shoulder lightly, and got up, walking back to her car.

"See you around, Berry. Hope things get better."

"Thanks," I replied. I watched her pull away, and then I started staring into space again.

* * *

><p>A while passed, and as I thought, my mood worsened. I guess talking to my mom helped a little, but I still didn't know how to make myself feel better.<p>

I looked down at the items still in my hands. I stared at them for a long time.

"Fuck it," I sighed, pulling one of the joints out of the bag. I lit the tip, and hesitantly took a breath from it. Immediately, I coughed, but I wasn't giving up that easy. I took a few more small drags from it, before I started to get used to the pot. I was actually starting to feel relaxed. I felt- good. Could this tiny joint be the answer to my problems? It wasn't like it was _that_ bad for me. It was medical marijuana, so I knew it wasn't laced with anything, and if it was for medical purposes, it surely couldn't be too unhealthy. I wouldn't get hooked or anything, I'd only use it when I was really depressed.

I didn't even hear the door open behind me, but I certainly heard the footsteps on the porch. My body stiffened, and I swear went numb. My heart started racing, and I didn't want to turn around. Maybe she hadn't seen the pot. My stomach was doing flips, and I slowly turned around to see my mom staring at me, arms crossed. I gulped, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"You are so dead."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry. I know you all wanted a longer chapter. I'm sorry. Listen, I'm trying my best here, and school has to come first. Also, I have personal stuff, and I was in the hospital too (it wasn't anything serious). So I hope you'll all be patient with me. Also, to keep in contact between updates, or if you just want to follow me, or if you have questions, I have a tumblr. The URL is on my profile, but I'll post it here, too. It's alexsaurusskywalker[dot]tumblr[dot]com/**

**I don't own glee.**

"Mom!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I stopped, thinking maybe I could talk my way out of this one. "It's a beautiful day, huh? I just had to get some fresh air. Sorry I didn't tell you I was going outside, I know how worried you must have been-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry you know full well that is _not_ why I'm angry. And don't try and talk your way out, it's too late for that."

"But-"

She stepped forward, and put her hands on my shoulders so she could turn me around to face the outside.

"Take this in Rachel, because it's the last time you're going to see the light of day, for a very long time."

"I'm sorry?" I tried. She spun me around, and looked me in the eyes.

"Your apologies cease to mean very much when you say you're sorry every time you're in trouble, just to get out of being punished."

I dropped my gaze.

"Now get inside."

"I-I-"

Shelby sighed, and grabbed my ear between her thumb and forefinger. She towed me inside the house, with me in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," I whimpered. I pulled away from her. "I'm inside, okay?" I shook my head, and climbed the stairs. "Bitch," I muttered. I didn't mean it, and I knew it, but I was angry with her. I also knew that I had no reason to be angry with her, but my ear was throbbing.

"What was that?" my mom asked. I turned around, and looked at her defiantly.

"I said: you're a bitch."

"I would watch what I say if I were you. You're already in trouble as it is. Do you really want to push it?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked upstairs to my room, slamming the door.

I paced around my room for several minutes, just thinking. Finally, I sat down on the bed, and put my head in my hands. How did my life get to this point? My life used to be normal. Well, normal for me. I used to be happy. It was when Shelby came back that everything got messed up. But even if that was so, I loved her too much to be away from her. And maybe it was just me. Whatever it was, I needed to get my life back on track. Even if I was dying inside, I would become the perfect daughter, fiancé, sister, student. Whatever it took, just to make things better. It killed me every time Shelby gave me that look of disappointment, when I would get in trouble. She expected so much of me, and it was time I stopped letting her down.

The door opened, and I looked up.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't give me that attitude," my mom said sharply.

"Sorry," I muttered, ashamed of myself; not five seconds after vowing to be better, I had an attitude again. I noticed something in her hand. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Since you clearly have no problem putting a chemical filled joint in your mouth, you should have no problem with this," she said, holding up the bar of soap.

"Everyone does weed," I protested, pleading with her not to do this. "It's not a big deal, and it was one time."

"It's a big deal to me, and I don't care how common it is, I am not letting you do drugs!"

"It was clean," I said, hoping that would change things.

"How do you know that?" she asked. "Where did you get it?"

There was no way I was getting Santana in trouble too. I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk anymore, we can just start the punishment."

"No."

"This isn't up for discussion Rachel. Now open."

I stared at the bar of soap for a few seconds, before giving up, and opening. She shoved it in my mouth, and I just sat there, defeated. I winced at the horrible taste, but otherwise, stared at the ground, and took the punishment.

After a few minutes, she took the soap out of my mouth.

"Go rinse."

I did as she told me to, and went to the bathroom to wash my mouth out.

When I was finished, I returned to the bedroom, where my mom was waiting.

"Sit," she said, more gently than before. I sat on the bed, and she knelt down in front of me.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm sorry I smoked. It won't happen again." It wasn't a lie. I was sorry I did it, and I had already vowed never to do it again. It wasn't just that she scared the crap out of me, it was also the fact that I now felt like crap. Maybe the weed helped for a little while, but it was a terrible way to deal with my problems.

Shelby nodded. "I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Nothing can change that, Rachel. We may fight, and I may have to punish you sometimes, but it's a part of the mother/daughter relationship. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. You're my baby."

"I know," I said, even though inside I knew I was a disappointment. "I love you too."

She smiled softly and tweaked my chin affectionately. "Are you going to come downstairs?"

"Can I just have some time to myself?" I asked. She looked slightly concerned, but nodded.

"Sure."

As soon as she left, I fell back on the bed. I stayed like that for a long time, alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p>I was only broken out of my ruminating, when I heard scratching at my door. I opened it curiously, to see Beth's puppy sitting there, looking up at me. I smiled a little, and opened my door wider for him to come in. The puppy immediately trotted in, and jumped up on the bed. I closed the door again, and returned to my bed. He walked across the mattress and started licking my hand.<p>

"You're awfully cute, aren't you?" I said, petting him. He seemed to relish the affection. "I think you're going to be a good friend," I murmured. "I could use one of those. See, I have friends, and I know they care about me, but they have their own problems. Even Puck, we fight, you see? What I need is someone that will never abandon me. I think you just might be it, buddy," I said. I kissed his furry head, and he pressed his wet nose against my cheek. I smiled, and scratched behind his ear.

I fell back on the mattress, and let the tiny furball cuddle into my side. He rested his tiny head on my stomach, and I pet his head.

* * *

><p>We lay like that for what seemed like hours, before I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"Ray, dinner's ready," Shelby said, coming in the room.

"Thanks, be down in a minute."

She walked over to me, and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"What was that for?" I asked. She looked at me curiously.

"Does there have to be a reason? I just thought I'd give my baby a kiss."

"Oh," I said softly.

"Are you alright?" my mom asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"Okay," she said, unconvinced. She held a hand out to me, and pulled me to my feet. "Come on baby."

I followed her downstairs, and found Puck sitting on the couch.

"Hi," I murmured.

"Hey," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Puck stood up.

"I invited him over," Shelby said. Puck and I stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry," we both blurted out. We shared a smile, and I stepped forward into his arms.

"I'm sorry for fighting, instead of sorting things out. We're going to be married, and we can't play the blame game," I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"I feel the same way. Let's just say we were both wrong. Kiss and make up?"

I smiled up at him, and nodded. We kissed, and I felt my guilt towards him melt away.

"We're gonna get through this," Puck murmured. I nodded into his chest.

"Guys, come eat before dinner gets cold," Will called. I took Puck's hand, and we walked into the dining room.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Puck and I gave Beth a bath, and put her to bed.<p>

"Do you want to stay over?" I asked him, as we left Beth's room.

"Sure. Let me just call my mom," Puck said, digging in his pocket for his phone.

"Okay," I said.

"Hang on, I must have left my phone in my truck. I'll be right back."

Puck jogged down the stairs, and I went to my mom's room.

Shelby was sitting on the bed with Will, going over last-minute wedding plans.

"Puck's going to stay over, if that's okay," I said. Shelby looked up at me.

"Yeah sure. Just keep it PG."

"PG?" I questioned.

"Fine, PG-13 if you really want to push it," she sighed.

"14-A," I countered.

"No."

"Okay." I had learned that when I lost a debate with my mom, I had lost. There was no more argument; she had won.

"Well, goodnight," I said. I walked over to the bed to say goodnight. She kissed me on the forehead, and I walked out of the room.

"Hold on," I heard Shelby murmur to Will. I felt her take my elbow, and guide me into my room.

"Are you okay?" my mom asked. I frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I decided to play dumb.

"You seem…off. I'm worried about you, Rachel. All of the sudden it's like you don't have any problems at all."

"Maybe I'm just getting over…it."

"No. That's not it. You're pretending everything's fine, but I know it's not."

"Mom, I'm fine, really. Yes, I'm hurting, but I'm coping. It's easier to pretend that things are all okay."

She didn't look satisfied, but sighed, and let the issue go.

"Just promise me that if you start to feel worse, you'll talk to me, instead of bottling everything up inside."

"I promise," I lied. Shelby smiled gently at me, and cupped my cheek.

"I love you more than you can possibly realize."

"I love you too," I said. I hugged her, and then heard Puck coming up the stairs. "Night mom."

"Night Rachie."

She left my room, and I heard her door close.

"Hey babe," Puck said. He shut the door, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him, and he moaned softly.

"You wanna…"

"Yeah," I said. I knew that that was what got us into this mess in the first place, but it's not like we could swear off sex. We needed it as a couple to connect.

"We'll have to be quiet."

"Okay," I mumbled against his lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me over to the bed. Puck put me down, and we started kissing more passionately. I took his shirt off, and left a trail of kisses down his neck, shoulders and chest.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too."

Puck pulled out a condom, and we made love for the first time in what seemed like ages.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing," I whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. We were lying in bed, facing each other, just relaxing in the afterglow.<p>

"Yeah, it was. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Let's never fight again," I said. He smiled.

"Sounds good."

For the first time I truly felt that things were going to be okay.

**Please review :)**


End file.
